A Summer with the Sohmas
by hanamicha
Summary: AU. OK, who WOULDN'T want to spend a summer with the Sohma's? This is a story about the Sohma's vacationing in Kentucky. Lots of fun and humor, a bit of drama because it wouldn't be Furuba without it, and potential pairings that are undecided.
1. Meet the Sohmas

**Konichiwa! I can't believe I'm actually posting this...it took long enough. First of all I'm aware that Minna sounds a lot like Tohru in this chapter. Let me say this. Minna is NOT a Tohru replacement. She will NOT break the curse or change everyone's lives like Tohru. I have no intention of rewriting Fruits Basket. Minna is actually not that much like Tohru (except for her feeling too responsable for things she's not responsable for...but that's another story). I also have no intention of creating an ideal female character that all the guys will instantly fall in love with because I don't like Mary Sue stories...so yeah, don't expect that. This is AU as if Tohru never happened. The curse is not broken either. I wrote this for my own amusement and therapeutic purposes. I likewise tweaked the characters' ages for my own purposes. Italics indicate thoughts. This is just a story for those who enjoy adventures with the Sohmas, funny, serious, or otherwise. If anyone's OOC let me know. It is very important for me that everyone is in character. Yay for my first fic! (On fan fiction at least).**

**I don't own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya the Blessed One does.**

* * *

"My what a beautiful family!" grandma whispered, as I stood beside my grandparents and watched our new guests climb out of several taxi's in front of our pre-Civil War bed and breakfast home. I was stunned as one beautiful person after another poured out of the cars. 

"Ah! So this is the place!" said one tall handsome man with black hair, addressing one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. _Is he talking to a guy or a girl! _

"Oh! 'Gure-chan! It's a picture of foreign mystery! Can you imagine watching the sunset together, sipping lemonade, and eating strange American foods as the twilight settles on the perfect romantic scene?"

_OK, so maybe it's the black haired guys' girlfriend? But that somehow doesn't seem right. _

The beautiful androgynous person had the most gorgeous long silver hair I'd ever seen. He/she wore a beautifully tailored, flowing Japanese outfit.

_But none of this tells me the gender!_

"Yuki-kun!!!!" the beauty exclaimed. "Aren't you excited about spending the entire summer with your loving older brother!"

_Brother? Oh, so he's a guy... Is he gay? _I looked over at the person he was running towards, the person who had just emerged from the car behind.

Once again I was totally stunned. If I'd thought the taller silver haired one was gorgeous, this guy (I was pretty sure it was a guy) was like a younger version of him with shorter silky dark gray hair that shone in the sun, and eyes…_what color is that exactly? Amethyst? Is he wearing contacts? _

I was amazed. When I joked with my best friend Julie on the phone the night before about how lucky I was, having several guys my age staying at the bed and breakfast all summer, I didn't realized how lucky I'd actually be.

I'd found out the gender and ages of our guests when I had to prepare the rooms for their arrival. There were three girls and ten guys. Two of the girls were closer to my age (I'll be a College Sophomore next fall), and one was in junior high. Four of the guys were apparently around my age, which pleased me. The others were all older it seemed, except for one kid in Junior High.

I looked back to the beautiful guy with the dark gray hair. Well, now I knew that at least one of the guys my age was attractive. At the moment his eyes were narrowing at his older brother "Go bother someone else. I'm tired right now, that baka neko-"

"Shut up, you kaza nezumi!!!!!!!!!" Startled I looked over as another very attractive guy with very orange hair emerged behind him from the cab, "It wasn't my idea for us to sit by each other on the way here!"

"Of course not, that would imply that you had been thinking, baka neko." Yuki responded evenly. That sent the orange haired guy off.

"All right that's it! You want to settle this right now, Girly Boy?!" He looked like he was going to start a fight, but Yuki looked at him with a cool annoyed look.

"You realize when you call me that it just makes you look worse when I beat you."

"Shut up! You think you're so smart! You're just scared to fight me aren't you!"

I was getting a bit worried that they really were going to start a fight, when the orange headed guy was tackled from behind by a cute brunette girl who proceeded to give him the most painful looking noogie I'd ever seen "KYO-KUN!!!!!!!!!! MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SIT WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD TO RIDE THE WHOLE WAY HERE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Does she love him or hate him?_

Another guy, emerging from the car behind them, suddenly distracted me. He had white hair but it looked black underneath at the roots. He wore a black shirt buttoned only partway up with the sleeves ripped off. He had a spiked dog collar around his neck, a tattoo around his arm, and a somewhat dazed expression on his face. He was also as hot as Yuki was gorgeous. He said nothing but seemed to float over to where Yuki was standing taking hold of Yuki's shirt. "Hello Haru." Yuki said sounding tired.

Two more beautiful girls also appeared next, but they all looked the same age. They couldn't contrast more in their choice of dress. One wore a traditional Japanese Kimono, the other a black miniskirt and revealing top with black boots that laced all the way up to her mid thigh. _I thought one was supposed to be in junior high. _But then a younger girl showed up as well. _Did we get the genders wrong? That could cause rooming difficulties._ Two younger looking kids got out of the car next, one was a pretty blond…._ boy? Maybe? These people are too pretty; I'm having difficulty figuring out what they are. I thought there were only two jr. high kids._ The blond bounced around the group with a lollypop in his hand talking excitedly in what sounded like a mix of German and Japanese. The other kid was definitely male. After inspecting the bouncy one more closely I realized he was about as tall as me. Perhaps he was in high school. He acted so young, though.

The last person to emerge was another young man who also seemed about my age. _Yup, four guys around my age_. He had black hair and carried himself with importance. _I'm pretty sure it's a man. _He was dressed in sleek black slacks and a long sleeve turtleneck_. He's gorgeous! Still I wonder if he's hot in that black. _Another handsome man in a suit, carrying a briefcase, followed him. Of the whole group he seemed the oldest and most mature. _I guess he must be the head of the family. Still, he looks like he's in his late twenties. Surely he's too young to be the head of an ancient family. _

The chaos, which had erupted as soon as the cars were vacated, died down as soon as the young man in black stepped out of his car. As the young man stepped forward the others followed suit. "Hello, I am Akito Sohma, Head of the Sohma family." _No way! He's not much older than me! _He smiled. _I don't know I don't really like that smile, it's like the smile doesn't reach his eyes, and his eyes…they…_

"Welcome to Kentucky. I'm Charles Terri, and this is my wife Ellra and our granddaughter Minna." My grandfather said. "We sure are excited to have you guys stay with us. It's not often that all our rooms are booked for the entire summer."

Akito smiled that strange smile and gave a small bow, "Arigatou Terri-san. It was difficult to find a place large enough to accommodate all of us." He started introducing everyone, and I tried to catch all the names but they were somewhat strange and difficult, especially that hot black and white haired guy's name. It was long and I couldn't remember it at all. _Well I'll have plenty of time to learn it._

Normally my grandpa and I carry the luggage for the guests, but there was so much that the younger guys did most of the grunt work. We were busy enough just directing the rowdy groups to their rooms.

Our bed and breakfast is a really old southern house built before the Civil War. There are six large rooms upstairs, three rooms on each side of the house with a long hallway in between. The Sohma group was so large that they would be our only guests for the summer. We even had to house two of our rooms with three people each, the three girls and three of the guys.

I thought we should let the groups of three have the two large rooms at the front, but the head of the Sohma family wanted one of the front rooms to himself. So the three girls had to stay in one of the smaller rooms at the back, which didn't seem fair to me.

I took Akito to his room first. He didn't carry his luggage. The one called Shigure, who wouldn't stop talking to me, carried it.

"Now what is your name again?" Shigure smiled.

"Minna." I answered.

"Well, Minna-chan, you are a wonderful hostess, very pretty too I might add."

I felt a blush coming, but Akito turned round as he was entering his room. He didn't say anything, but he gave Shigure a cold look. Shigure didn't seem too phased. He smiled and shrugged but stopped speaking. He dropped the luggage in the room and gave me a wink as he passed by me, leaving the room. I felt a little confused and wondered if I was blushing. _He really is very handsome._ "Terri-san," I turned to Akito who'd addressed me. His eyes were strange. I couldn't read them. "Thank you for your hospitality. I will be taking dinner in my room tonight."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll carry it up for you. It will be served at 6:30"

"Arigatou," He smiled that cold smile and closed his door. _I don't know what to think about him. I guess it's best not to judge too quickly._

"Was that Akito-san?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to find Yuki (his was the only name besides Akito's that I was remembering well) and the black and white haired one standing behind me holding their luggage. My Grandma was showing them into the room across the hall.

"Yes, he's in the master bedroom."

Yuki's face fell slightly and I heard a sigh. I couldn't really read the expression on the other guys' face, it seemed kind of blank but he said "Of course Akito-san would request your room be near his, Yuki." Yuki's face looked grim.

"What?" I asked, "Do you two not get along or something?"

Yuki looked up and I distinctly saw him school his features into a smile as dazzling as it was fake, "I guess you could say that. But don't worry yourself about it Terri-san." The one behind him looked at him and made a little grunting noise that I didn't really understand.

"Oh, call me Minna please." I said. Yuki looked surprised and I remembered that thing about honorifics in Japan. "Oh! Unless it makes you feel uncomfortable. I really don't care. In America we call each other everything, so I won't be offended or anything. Call me what you like. Oh, what should I call you both?" Now I could be sneaky and try to relearn the other guys name without acknowledging that I forgot.

Yuki started to speak but the other, who'd been standing around with a kind of dazed look suddenly spoke first, "Call him Yuki. I'm Hatsuharu, but call me Haru." _Haru. I can remember that_. "Since we're in this country we might as well fit in. It's a pleasure to meet you, Minna." Haru bowed from the waist and I found myself blushing in spite of myself, _this is fun!_

Yuki, who I noticed had blushed a bit when Haru had answered for him, recovered himself and put on another charming fake smile.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Terri-sa - Minna." It was cute how difficult it was for him to say it at first. He seemed upset though. I noticed him Glance at Akito's door again. The look in his eyes was something more serious than annoyance, like what he'd shown outside towards…

"Hey! You're blocking the way!" I turned and saw that the orange-headed guy stood behind them holding his luggage.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized. "It was my fault I was keeping them."

"No need to apologize to _him_." Said Yuki. "Besides why are you bringing your stuff here baka neko?"

"Oh! Is that your name? Should I call you Baka Neko?" I asked eagerly. Maybe too eagerly because the orange haired guy who had been going to respond to Yuki looked at me shocked, and I had a feeling I'd said something wrong, particularly when I heard Yuki laughing beside me. _Crap, I've just made an idiot of myself._

But before the orange haired guy could say anything Haru jumped in, "Yes, Minna, call him that. It fits."

"You shut up!" he yelled at Haru then turned to me, "And that's not my name so don't call me that!"

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't..."

"Don't apologize to him. You've done nothing wrong." Yuki said once again giving him a glare. "And you baka neko don't take your stupidity out on, Minna."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop acting like it!"

"Um!" I interrupted…._ this is getting bad. What exactly does baka neko mean?_ "Um, maybe we should take your things in your room."

Yuki turned to me with a smile, "Of course, if you wouldn't mind leading the way."

"Oh…OK" Gosh! Fake or not, that smile could charm a brick wall.

"Wait a minute! _You're_ not in this room!" the angry one (as I was beginning to think of him) yelled.

"Of course I am you idi-" Yuki turned to the angry one with a look of horrified surprise that matched the angry one's expression.

"There's no way in Hell!" The angry one said.

"Um…is there a problem?" I asked.

"Damn right there is!" He turned to me, making me jump. "That Damn Yuki's staying in there too!"

"Um…well, yes, we roomed everyone according to Akito's wishes." I smiled trying to maintain my hostess composure.

The angry one just looked at me stunned. I noticed that Yuki's expression had turned to grim annoyance. By this time, Haru had already taken his own luggage as well as the luggage Yuki had set down in the hall, into the room and was standing in the doorway watching the scene with a bland expression on his face. _Zen is the word. This guy is totally Zen._

"Dear," My grandmother appeared at the door, "Why don't you help these boys settle in while I show the other guests where to go." She winked and walked away before I could say anything. I couldn't stop the blush from creeping up. As if the tension could get any worse.

Yuki sighed, "Just move your stuff in here baka neko, there's nothing we can do." He crossed his arms and shot a glare at the angry one.

The orange head glared back and stomped into the room with his luggage. Haru stepped back out into the hall beside me to let him pass.

"Um…I could ask for a change of rooms, if this is going to be a problem." I suggested.

Yuki, looked at me in surprise then put on another charming smile, "No, don't worry about that. If this is how Akito-san wanted it then there's really nothing to be done." His smile faltered a bit as he spoke of Akito. _Does the head of the family really care that much about where everyone sleeps? Oh well._

"Well, then, I guess if there's nothing else you need then I'll…Oh yeah!" I remembered something and turned to enter their room where the angry one was violently transferring clothes from his suitcase to one of the dressers. _On second thought, maybe I should ask him his name later._ Just then he notice me standing there and looked up

"What!" he said gruffly. "What is it!"

"Oh…nothing… I…do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine!" He said gruffly then went back to stuffing clothes into drawers.

"Um…OK." I quickly left the room. _I'll just have to find out his name some other time._ I looked up, and Yuki was standing in front of me with a concerned look.

"I apologize for him. He has a temper and tends to take it out on others. Don't take it personally."

To be honest, I _was_ a little frazzled. _I don't think he likes me very much._ But I found a smile and answered, "Oh it's OK. After all you've had a long trip, I'm sure you all must be tired."

"Yes, well we…"

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!" Startled, I turned around to see the silver haired beauty, Yuki's older brother, bounding down the hall toward us long hair flying. "Yuki! I was so distressed to find you wouldn't get to share a room with your loving older brother, but I suppose it cannot be helped!" I jumped back as he grabbed one of Yuki's hands in his and pressed it to his breast. _This guy has to be in theatre or something._ "Don't worry, I'm sure 'Gure wouldn't mind you sleeping with us anyway. Or better yet, I'll come and sleep in your bed with you!!!!!!!!!" His eyes sparkled as he looked lovingly at Yuki. _Gay and incestuous?_

"Try it and I'll throw you out the window!" Yuki yelled jerking his hand back. _That's the first time I've seen him really lose his cool. Interesting. _

The silver haired wonder seemed to ignore what Yuki said and suddenly turned to me grabbing my hands, startling me. "Oh Yuki! Of course you would immediately monopolize our lovely host! Well every Prince needs a princess! But really you must learn to share!"

What can I say? I was stunned. I felt my mouth dropping open, and a blush creeping up. _So he isn't gay? Now I'm confused. Maybe he's bi?_

Yuki's brother pulled me closer lifting my chin with a finger. So that I found myself inches away from the most beautiful golden eyes I'd ever seen. In fact they were the _only_ golden eyes I'd ever seen. "Now, you lovely flower tell me your name again that I may know, whom to call when I want my tea."

I didn't know what to think. I can't say I'd ever been in this position before. My stomach fluttered and I suddenly felt confused, his golden eyes sparkled. _Did he just ask me my name? What is my name?_

Suddenly I felt myself pulled away by my arm, and my rescuer delivered a stunning blow to his brother's head with his other hand, "You leave her alone, you rude snake!" Yuki yelled still holding me by the arm.

His brother, who'd fallen to the floor with the force of the blow, bounded back up with a smile, "Ah excuse me, was that rude? So sorry my dear! I must make it up to you! Let me make you a dress! I don't have my regular assistant with me, but if you can show me a fabric store I will design you a perfect maid uniform to wear while your cleaning this splendid establishment, that will…"

"You will do no such thing!" Yuki yelled again, he turned to me releasing my arm, "I am so sorry, Minna, nii-san is…."

"Minna!!!!!!" the flamboyant one squealed! "Minna-chan the lovely flower! So you are on a first name basis with my brother! That's wonderful! I must say you couldn't have chosen better!!!!!!! I taught him positively everything he knows…" I stood there stunned. _He just keeps going on and on. How is it that he has so much to say?_ Yuki seemed to be getting weary. He was holding a hand to his head.

"Stop…" Yuki was muttering under the endless rush of his brother's words, "Just stop…"

"Ayame." A deep voice from behind Ayame stopped the wave of words in its tracks. "Stop causing trouble for Terri-san and finish unpacking your things." I looked around Ayame to see the tall dark one in the suit standing behind him, and Haru was standing behind the tall dark one…_funny I hadn't even noticed he'd moved_.

"OK, Ha'ri!" I jumped as Ayame quickly turned to me and took my hand again. "So lovely meeting you." He gave me a wink, and waved to Yuki "By Yuki!" and was gone as fast as he had come. I stood there like a stupid idiot, not knowing what to say. The tall Dark one turned to me, "My apologies, Ayame tends to get carried away."

_Tends to carry others away you mean._ "Oh…it's fine, really. I was just surprised."

He grunted, "Indeed. Well, I'd best go finish unpacking."

"Um, yes, oh what should I call you please?"

He looked at me, "Hatori. If Ayame bothers you again, please come and get me." He bowed and turned away, walking past Haru to his room at the other end of the hall.

"Oh! Um, thank you!" I smiled. He was interesting too. They were all interesting. And I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Thanks Haru." I heard Yuki beside me. Haru smiled. It was the first real expression I'd seen on his face. And it was so cute! _So I guess Haru went to get Hatori_. "I'm sorry about my brother." Yuki turned to me. "He's an idiot. I'd suggest avoiding him in the future."

It took me a second to process the encounter with Ayame. Suddenly I laughed. Yuki and Haru looked at me in surprise. But I couldn't stop laughing. "I…I'm sorry!" I said between giggles, "I guess I'm just surprised. You're brother is definitely something! I mean, I'm a theatre major and I'm used to interesting characters, but he's…he's…" I realized I was in danger of making a potentially rude comment about a guest so I stopped myself. "…interesting." I finished.

Haru snorted. "I guess that's one word for it."

Yuki just looked at me. "You aren't offended?"

"Oh no! Not at all! I was just surprised…Oh but I really need to go help the others move in. I should go!" I waved and began making my way back to the stairs.

"Thank you for your help." Yuki said.

"Your welcome." I said though I realized that I hadn't actually done anything but get in the way and keep them from unpacking. Just then I remembered, "Oh yes, after you're unpacked we will show you all around the house and grounds so spread the word."

"Yes, we will." Yuki smiled, and Haru nodded at me. I made my way downstairs. Wow, I really **really** needed to call Julie.

* * *

**I actually have about 7 chapters of this already written. They just need revising. So hopefully updates won't be too long in coming. I think it's kind of Ironic that this is a story about summer and it's currently the beginning of fall semester…Oh well…let summer reign!**


	2. Mr Akito

**Konnichiwa! Here's chapter two! Oh by the way, there will be some obvious inaccuracies due to the fact that it's from Minna's perspective. For instance, I have no idea how long it's going to take her to find out Ritsu's a guy (since I'm just kind of letting this story write itself, without making too many plans). She's the narrator; therefore we only know what she knows. (Actually we know a lot more, but it's not her fault that she's in the dark.) Oh and the whole them speaking Japanese thing….I'm just not worrying about it. This story is just for fun anyway.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket, Ringu, or any Studio Ghibli movies. **

* * *

I walked down the hall to help the three younger girls move into their room. I saw the other girl (I think they said her name was Ritsu) move her things into the room with Hatori.

_Maybe she's his wife? Wait, they're cousins. I'm still confused. I thought there were only three girls. _I decided not to ask.

The girl's room was right beside Hatori and Ritsu's room. The two older girls seemed to be near my age, and couldn't have been more different in personality. The brunette, Kagura, that I'd seen tackle the angry one, surprised me by being really sweet and soft-spoken, rather a different picture than she had presented outside. Rin, however, didn't say much at all and refused to let me offer any help. _I'm not sure if she likes me much_. _But she's so beautiful!_ She had really long black hair and wore a wicked awesome outfit. _I wish I could pull off wearing something like that. _

The youngest girl, Kisa, was pretty shy but really sweet. _I don't much like kids, but this chick isn't so bad. At least she's quiet and not obnoxious like most little girls are._ She let me help her unpack her things.

The other guests were being taken care of by my grandparents. I also thought it might be wise to avoid the room with Ayame and Shigure; they seemed to be an interesting pair. _Besides, if they're as flirtatious as they both seem to be, then I'd rather wait to talk with them sometime when I'm feeling less scattered. _"So what kind of movies do you like?" I asked Kisa.

"Um…Mogeta. I also like Studio Ghibli movies." _Her voice is so small!_

"Oh me too!" I had hoped she would say studio Ghibli, it's about the only kind of Japanese film I'm familiar with besides Ringu, which I highly doubted Kisa had seen. "Which is your favorite?"

"Well," Kisa blushed shyly, "I really like The Cat Returns."

"Yes, I like that one, but I can never decide whether I like Howl's Moving Castle, or Princess Mononoke better."

"The Cat Returns is the best!" Kagura jumped in, excitedly. "Of course Howl's moving Castle is wonderful too! I'm just like Sophie! I don't care whether he's a monster or not, I'll always love…"

"Shut your mouth, idiot!" Rin suddenly jumped in shoving Kagura back.

I looked up in surprise. Kagura's eyes widened, "Oh! Sorry, I almost let it slip."

"Well don't do it again!" Rin growled. Rin turned away after giving me a brief glare. I looked over at Kisa who'd bowed her head and was looking at her folded hands in her lap. I felt very confused.

The silence was getting uncomfortable and I was trying to think of something to say, when Grandma popped her head in. "Hello girls! Would you like to join us downstairs for a tour of the Place?" We tromped downstairs to find most everybody had already gathered. I went over to my Grandmother's side. "Dear," she said, "Would you like to take them around the house? I have to get dinner ready."

"Sure," I smiled.

I then gave the basic tour around the house so they would know where everything was. In addition to the original house, my grandparents had added on a large room at the back where we kept a large screen TV with a few game systems, a pool table, foosball table, and ping pong table, and lots of couches and beanbag chairs. There was a volleyball court outside, plenty of flower gardens and walkways, groves of trees, a trampoline, a creek and a lake. I didn't take them all the way down to the lake or creek; I just pointed out the general direction.

I also told them a few stories of the history of the house, but the thing that actually made the tour interesting had nothing to do with me or my stories. I'm sure I had more fun watching them than they had listening to me. They were such an eclectic group!

Akito didn't make an appearance, but everyone else was there. Most lively was the little blond kid Momiji. Adorable is the word. He was so excited about everything and hopped around like a bunny or something. He seemed to be reigned in mostly by the tall dark one in the suit, who kept one eye on him and the other on Shigure and Ayame, who flirted alternately with me and each other.

Yuki was clearly annoyed with them. And I got the feeling that if his expression could be put into words it would have something to do with being surrounded by idiots.

Haru stuck pretty close to Yuki, looking around him with that zen expression, sometimes even keeping holding of the hem of Yuki's shirt. _Um…not sure what to make of that, but it's kind of…cute? Is that the word?_

Ritzu followed Ayame and Shigure around quietly acting like she was afraid of her own shadow or something.

Kagura clung to Kyo (I finally figured out the angry one's name because she kept yelling it!) the entire time, who seemed to be unappreciative of the company.

Hiro, the bratty young kid, acted annoyed and superior the entire time. _I haven't decided yet whether he's annoying or amusing. But it's definitely cute the way he seems to like Little Kisa_. She stuck pretty close to him as well.

Rin followed along in the back and just glared at me and everyone else. _Yeah, she definitely hates me. _

By the time I'd shown them around the place dinner was ready. I led them into the dining room where the place settings had already been laid out. "You can sit wherever you want. Since you're our only guests, the dining room's basically yours."

"Ah, then you won't be joining us?" Shigure asked me, over the lively buzz of the cousins trying to choose tables.

"Of course not 'Gure-chan, she is to serve _us_!" Ayame jumped in before I could answer. "And I must say I can imagine no greater pleasure than being served by this lovely delicate flower! Wouldn't you agree, Yuki!" he cried sitting down by his startled and annoyed brother.

Before Yuki had time to react Ayame turned me, "Now would you kindly unfold my napkin and place it in my lap?"

"You disgusting-!" Yuki delivered a rather forceful blow to Ayame's head. Making me jump.

Ayame seemed unfazed in spite of the pain, and turned to Hatori, who was sitting at a different table, "Did you see Ha'ri! He hit me! Ah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuki sighed and turned to me, "I'm sorry about Nii-san, he can be very rude at times, I hope you're not offended."

He stopped in surprise because I was laughing. I couldn't help it, Ayame's reaction to Yuki's blow was just…and the way Hatori completely ignored Ayame yelling across the room…_Oh and now Yuki is looking at me with a confused expression._

I smiled. "No, don't worry about it." And added in a lower voice so as not to be overheard. "Believe me, we have to deal with all kinds in this business. Besides, like I said I'm in theatre, so I'm kind of used to it."

"An aspiring Actress!!!!!!!!" Ayame jumped back into the conversation. And for a split second I worried that he might have been offended. However, being offended seemed to be the last thing on his mind. "How delightful! Will you perform for us tonight? You know in high school I played all the leads in our school plays. Well, all the female leads; it was a boy's school. Yes, my drama teacher knew that only someone of my regal beauty and mysterious charisma could possibly-"

"Um! Actually, I really should be getting back to the kitchen!" I interrupted. I was actually kind of interested in hearing the story but I really did have to get back. _Did he ever breath! Well I guess I can ramble on myself sometimes._ _Poor Yuki he's looking pretty put out by now. He must be exhausted. _I could see my grandmother and grandfather serving everyone their food. "Besides," I said. "I need to take Mr. Akito's dinner upstairs to him. He asked for it to be delivered in his room." Yuki looked up, and I saw Ayame's demeanor change.

"Well, then." He said in an _almost_ normal tone of voice. "I suppose it would be best for you to run along then. We wouldn't want him to be kept waiting."

I smiled wondering at the change. "Right…well, if there's anything you all need just let us know." I bounded back into the kitchen leaving the rather noisy dining room behind.

I laughed thinking about Ayame. _Gosh that guy is too much, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself around him… and poor Yuki, and Haru and… This is going to be a very interesting summer. Wow, a whole summer with these people. I'll either go insane or never want them to leave. I just hope I get to be friends with them. I…hope they like me._

I took the tray Grandmother had prepared and made my way upstairs towards Mr. Akito's room, leaving the sounds of the dining hall behind. I thought again about how young he was. _He doesn't look that much older than Yuki and Haru, but there's something different about him. I don't know, I thought he was pretty attractive when I first saw him, but there's something about him that, kind of makes me uncomfortable, something about his smile._ I thought about how the others reacted to him, even Ayame became almost subdued when I mentioned him. _What exactly is the situation here? I feel very confused. Will I be getting to know him also this summer? Why didn't he join everyone downstairs?_

I got to Akito's room and knocked on the door, suddenly feeling kind of nervous. The look on Yuki's face when I'd said I was taking Akito's dinner to him…it looked…

"Come in" I heard from inside. His voice was low, but not deep, kind of boyish actually.

I opened the door slowly. Akito was sitting in the window seat looking out over the lake. I saw that all of the other thick dark drapes were drawn. The master bedroom was all dark browns and maroons. The picture presented was kind of creepy actually, but…I don't know it felt strange seeing him there. The room seemed to look different with him in it, as though it didn't belong to the rest of the house, anymore. Almost like it was from another world.

_Where'd that thought come from? Minna, you've read WAY too many books. You need to get out more._ "Um…hello, Mr. Akito. I brought your dinner."

He turned and just looked at me without saying anything. His eyes, they were…I felt nervous, so I smiled a bit more and brightened my tone. "I noticed you didn't join us for the tour either. Are you not feeling well this evening?"

"I am often sick." He said, which didn't really answer my question. He seemed to be studying me. "Minna. I may call you Minna mayn't I? I heard the other's calling you that."

"Of course!" I responded smiling. I tried to make myself feel at ease as I set the tray of food on a small table in the corner by the window seat. "Um, it's dark in here, would you like me to turn up the lights?" I asked.

He looked out the window "No…Thank you. You may go."

I stopped myself from asking if he needed anything else. I felt so strange, like I wasn't sure where I was anymore. The room felt different. I've spent most of my summers helping with the bed and breakfast, but standing here in this room with the head of this wealthy ancient family I found myself feeling, for the first time like…a servant.

I wasn't sure if I should bow or curtsey or just leave, so I took the third option, worried that if I attempted a bow this Japanese man would think me a presumptuous American. But before I got to the door I heard his voice behind me. "And, Minna,"

I turned, "yes?"

"Send up Yuki. I would like him to eat with me in my room…if you please." He smiled again. I decided that I really didn't like that smile.

"Yes, Sir. Of course." I said, and then quickly left the room into the much brighter hallway. Outside, I felt like I could breath again. I stood for a minute outside his door trying to understand, why my heart was racing, or why I'd just felt like I'd just escaped from something.

While walking downstairs I thought about having to tell Yuki about Akito's request. I realized I didn't want to tell him. Yuki had said that he and Akito didn't get along. So why did Akito ask for him? _Well…maybe Akito's lonely…but then why doesn't he go down and eat with the others?_

I saw again a picture of that lone figure sitting in the window seat of that dark room. It still seemed like something from another place. Like it didn't belong with the rest of the house. _I suppose he is lonely. Maybe he's doesn't feel comfortable eating with the others. I can understand that. He says he gets sick a lot. Maybe the ruckus is too much for him. I understand that feeling, wanting to just have a meal with one person you're close to…but…_I thought about Yuki's expressions when Akito was mentioned. _Yuki really doesn't like Akito. And…_I thought back to what it felt like being alone with Akito even for that brief time…_I don't blame him. There's something scary about being with him...alone. _

I had long ago reached the bottom of the stairs. For the past few minutes I'd been standing in the hallway outside the dining room door. I could hear the loud conversations going on. Arguing, joking, laughing, it wasn't necessarily always pleasant, but…it was safe. _I really don't want to ask Yuki to go up there. He won't want to, but he will. He will eat dinner alone with Akito. What will that be like?…Minna, you are _so_ overreacting right now. Stop over dramatizing everything, you idiot and do your job! They're just people, you always have to go and make things dramatic. Besides you're probably being very unfair to Akito. So what if he's eccentric, that's not a bad thing. _

With this thourough rebuff from my inner-editor's voice I walked smiling back into the dining room and over to the table where Ayame, Yuki, Haru and Shigure sat.

Ayame seemed to be in the middle of a story…_now _there's_ someone who over dramatizes everything_. I smiled. Shigure looked amused. Yuki looked miserable. Haru looked at Yuki, with sympathy or something like it, (still hard to tell with such a Zen expression). _Well, maybe Yuki won't be missing much, eating dinner with Akito. Maybe he'd prefer it to dinner with his brother._

"Hello." I smiled and walked up to the table, interrupting Ayame's story. I just wanted to check if everything was alright here." They all said it was. "And Yuki," He looked up seemingly relieved at a break in his brother's narrative. That made it even harder to say, "Um…Mr. Akito…he…" I smiled. _Stop being an idiot, Minna! It's not a big deal! _"He said he would like for you to eat with him upstairs, tonight, if that's alright."

His expression changed instantly, as did the entire mood of the table. _Maybe it is a big deal. _Haru looked up from where he sat beside Yuki, his eyes no longer vacant. The concern in them was now clearly visible. He looked at Yuki. Everyone was looking at Yuki. Yuki was looking at the table.

His expression…how can I describe it? His face looked drawn, almost expressionless. Like he was someplace far off. There was a small crease in his forehead where his eyebrows had furrowed. It kind of scared me, honestly. It was as though all the life had left him. _And it is my fault. I'm the one who brought that expression to his face. It has to be my fault. If it wasn't then why would I feel this responsible?_

Haru spoke "Yuki…"

"I can tell him you can't come!" I said very suddenly, so suddenly, that I had to take a second to regain my "I'm the hostess and everything is as usual" demeanor. Yuki and the others looked up in surprise. "If it's a problem, I don't mind going back to tell him you won't be able to join him tonight."

"No!" Yuki said quickly, almost urgently. "No don't. I…" Once again I saw him mask his face with a smile, though this one was a bit more strained. "It's no trouble, please don't do that. I'll go on up." He stood, and began to gather his plate and utensils.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I said, "I can bring it up on a tray." He looked at me, nodded, then turned towards the door.

"Yuki," Haru said, looking after him. Yuki turned back. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Yuki forced another strained smile. "No, he may not like it if you come without being called…I'll be OK."

I watched him leave._ He says that, but then why does he look like he might be getting sick?_ I felt sick myself.

I ran into the kitchen to grab a tray, forgetting to even say anything to the others. I reentered the dining hall approaching the table. They were talking. I thought I had heard Haru asking Shigure (he called him Sensei) why he hadn't done anything. Shigure was saying something to the effect of "What makes you think I should do something?" But it wasn't clear to me, because he stopped as soon as he saw me coming. Ayame was surprisingly silent.

I put Yuki's things on the tray, feeling incredibly awkward. The table was tense. Shigure was eating, but Ayame and Haru had stopped. Ayame was looking at his plate. Haru was looking at Shigure.

"Um… will any of you be needing anything else?" I asked.

Shigure looked up and smiled, "No, I think we're fine. We will call you if we need anything."

"OK then." I smiled politely then left to take the tray upstairs. I left the dining room and found myself hurrying down the hallway and up the stairs. I'm not sure why I was hurrying; maybe I thought that I could catch up with Yuki before he reached Akito's room. _And if you did catch up with him what would you do? I…don't know. I don't know what I think I could do. Maybe I'm just blowing this out of proportion. _

I reached the second floor. Yuki was not in the hall. He must already be in the room. I walked over to the door of the master bedroom. I stood in front of it for a moment, but couldn't hear anything. I raised my hand and hesitated. _What r u doing Minna? Trying to be dramatic? Just knock on the door. _

I knocked. There was a brief pause and Yuki opened the door. He held it so that I could see him and a little of the maroon wallpaper, but not much else. This time his mask was on firmly. I couldn't see anything behind his eyes.

"Um…here's your dinner." I said lamely.

He smiled politely at me, "Thank you." And opened the door a little more to take the tray from me.

"Will you all be needing anything else?" I asked…really really not wanting to leave.

"No…I think we're fine." He answered. But instead of closing the door he hesitated. I didn't move. For just a moment he looked as though he was going to say something, as though something in his eyes was saying "Please, stay with me." I wanted so much to have an excuse not to leave him alone.

But the hesitation was momentary. After a brief pause he nodded to me and said, "Thank you." And closed the door.

I stood there in front of the closed door and looked at it. _Maybe he is just OK. Maybe I'm just assuming that that was just a mask. Minna, you just have to go and make everything overdramatic. Besides, even if there were something going on, wouldn't the other family members do something about it if it were dangerous? They seem to be aware of the tension. Maybe it's just an argument. Maybe…besides Minna, no matter what, it's none of your business; so don't get involved. _

I berated myself as I very slowly walked down the hall towards the stairs. _I just…I'm worried now, and I feel sick and I feel responsible and…Gosh, Minna! Shut up and go eat dinner in the kitchen, where you belong! Don't stick your nose into other people's business. _

But in the end, nothing I said to myself mattered. I couldn't make the sick feeling in my stomach go away.

* * *

**I realize this got a little dark, and believe me this story is not supposed to be a seriously angsty story or anything, but…..How can you not have a little angst? It's the Sohma family! They're all about angst! Once again, if people seem out of character let me know. I'm also open to ideas for summer fun etc…. Like I've said I already have several chapters written, it's just a matter of editing and posting them. Next chapter…Game room!**


	3. Fretful fool

**Konnichiwa! Chapter 3! Whoot whoot! So sorry for the late update. I've been out of town and my access to the comp was limited. I really appreciate the reviews. They help me know I'm on track. I do not own fruits Basket.**

I was fretting. Figures I would. The Sohma's were done with dinner, and most of them were in the game room. Not knowing what else to do with myself after I'd eaten dinner with my family and helped clean up, I went into the game room to see what they were doing. Actually, I just wanted to see if Yuki had come downstairs to join the others.

I scanned the room but didn't see him. It looked like Hiro and Kisa were playing a racing game at the game system. I saw Shigure and Ayame sitting in the corner talking, and Ritsu sitting quietly near them. Momiji and Kagura were playing foosball and Haru was standing nearby watching the game. There was no sign of Kyo, Rin, Hatori…or Yuki.

I felt antsy, like I wanted to do something, like go up and check on Yuki and Akito and make sure everything really was Ok and that I was just overreacting or that… "Minna." I jumped, at the sound of someone saying my name. I looked up.

Haru was standing by me, looking down at me with that blank look, his head tilted to the side.

_When did he get there? Man! He's tall! _

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I looked up surprised. Then I realized I must have been standing there like an idiot near the door of the room, fretting for a while, at least long enough to attract attention (or look creepy).

"Oh no! I'm sorry." I smiled my hostess smile. "I…I um, guess I was just thinking about something. No everything is fine. I just wanted to come see how everyone was doing, I guess."

"Mmm…" He grunted, just looking at me for a moment before looking back at the others in the room, still standing by me.

I looked at him. _Is he thinking about Yuki right now too?_ _He seems really close to Yuki._ _He must be worried, but it's hard to tell what he's thinking. Is he annoyed with me? Well, I guess he wouldn't be standing by me if he were annoyed with me. Why is he standing by me anyway? But would he be annoyed if he knew I was worried about Yuki too? But what right do I have to worry about Yuki? It's not like I really know him or anything. _

Part of me wanted to talk to Haru about it or ask about Yuki and Akito, but then I worried _Will he think I'm nosy? Would he be annoyed? Would he think I have some kind of crush on Yuki or something? You can't leave it alone can you, Minna? You just have to worry about things that have nothing to do with you. But I wish I could just ask…"_

"Hey," I jumped again at Haru's voice. "You wanna play ping pong?"

"Um…sure." I said, surprised.

I felt shy and self-conscious as we moved to the ping-pong table. I always feel that way around the guests at first (not that I let it show), but this time there were so many younger ones. I'm just more used to dealing with old people. I don't usually have such a big urge to hang out with the guests, but in the case of the Sohmas... I realized that I kind of want to get to know them. It's been pretty lonely around here, and they seem pretty cool (if a bit strange).

_But is that OK? I know my grandparents wouldn't care._ _But will they feel like I'm intruding? I mean I work here. Is it OK for me to hang out with them much? Maybe I'm just lonely. Well, at least they can't tell. _

I'm pretty good as schooling my features, especially when I'm shy, I just smile more and act like I feel comfortable. I hate feeling shy, and I hate showing people I feel shy.

Haru and I started playing ping-pong. He wasn't saying much, but he was watching me as we played, and I couldn't figure out what he was thinking! "So," I said, breaking the silence. "You and Yuki are pretty good friends?"

His eyebrows raised as he returned my serve, "Yes…I suppose you could say it like that."

"You seem to be pretty close." I hit it back but aimed poorly and it bounced off the side of the table. Haru retrieved it. "Oh sorry!"

"No problem." He smiled a bit and served it back. "Yuki, he's just very special to me, is all." I could see his brow furrow just a bit, he was probably thinking about where Yuki was right now.

_Me too! Me too! I'm worried too!_

"Um…" I began, returning his serve. _I just wanna ask! I just wanna ask! _"Um…if you don't mind my asking…um…does…um…Mr. Aki-…"

"You're worried about him." I looked up at him in surprise, and missed the ball he served to me.

It was a statement, not a question. He just looked at me with that unreadable expression.

I went to retrieve the ball, which had rolled to the far wall, glad to have a second to gather myself.

_Crap!!!!! Crap, crap crap! Was I obvious? Is he offended? Does he think I'm a nosy girl? Am I a nosy girl?_

I came back to the table with the ball, "Well I-…Sorry, It' not my pla-…"

"Thank you." He returned my serve and I missed it again! But this time I moved more quickly and grabbed it before it rolled to far.

I looked up at him in surprise again. He looked back at me and something in his face had softened. I let it register.

He was thanking me for caring about Yuki. I guess I just didn't expect that. Suddenly I felt really shy again!!!!!

_Why the crap do I feel shy! Is it because he read into me? Is it because he's not offended? Is it because, he's making it OK for me to care and I don't know how to act? _

My eyes lowered and I served the ball. Neither of us said much afterwards, but for some reason I felt like there was an understanding between us. It was like we both knew we were thinking about the same thing, and we were on the same page. And I felt really good, because he let me be on his page. He'd thanked me for being on his page.

"Minna!" I jumped at the excited voice of someone behind me. I turned to see Momiji standing behind me. Now that I was standing beside him, I realized he was taller than me, which kind of surprised me. What grade was he in, in high school anyway? "You're Minna right! Can I call you Minna?!"

I giggled, he was so cute, "Yes, and you're Momiji." I said smiling big.

"Yay!!!!!!! You remembered my name! Let's be friends!!!!!!!" He seemed to be bouncing with excitement.

I laughed. "OK, we'll be friends." Momiji's bright chipper mood felt kind of strange considering what I'd been brooding about, but I found myself smiling. I didn't know whether to feel happy about that or guilty.

He giggled and grabbed my hands, one still holding the ping pong paddle (the game was obviously on hold). "Yay! Hear that Haru? Minna and I are friends now!"

Haru just looked at us "Mm..."

I laughed. I had to admit Momiji was making me feel better. He didn't even know me, and he already seemed to like me, and it felt really good to be liked.

_I think I love this kid._

He turned back to me, "You know, you're really pretty! Will you play with me tomorrow?! I want to go to the lake! Haru can we go to the lake?! Will you go with us Minna?"

I was taken aback. "Um…well, I'll have to clean your rooms and help with-…"

"AAAAAWWWWW!!!" He wined and tugged on my hands. "Pleeeeeaaaase! Please come with us! It'll be fun!!!!!!! Haru you want her to come don't you?" He turned to Haru.

He titled his head to the side, and I felt myself blushing in spite of myself. _Gosh he's hot!_

"Mm…Yes. You should come with us, Minna."

_Oh crap! Now I definitely have to go! _

"Well, I'll have to ask my grandparents. I mean there's a lot to do around here, so I'll have to make sure to get my work done."

"Yay!!!!!!!!" Momiji cheered again. "I wanna go swimming! Can we go swimming?"

"Of course." I said getting back in hostess mode. "We have a dock, and there's even canoes you can use. We're not the only house near the lake. It's pretty big."

"Oh, you kids going to the lake?" Shigure walked over smiling. "That sounds like a good idea, I think I'll come along."

"Yay!!" Momiji cheered again, then ran over to Hiro and Kisa, "Hiro!! Kisa!!!! Guess what! We're going to the lake tomorrow!!!!!"

"Who says, Stupid Rabbit?" Hiro growled, "What if we don't want to go to the lake? You think you can just assume everyone else wants to do something just because you want to do it? You think people will just go along with what you say? Don't you think that's kind of arrogant? Don't you have any consideration for others? Sheesh! I hate people who only think of themselves!"

_Gosh that kid's a jerk! _

"Um…Hiro?" I saw little Kisa turn the biggest pair of eyes I'd ever seen to him. Her voice was small and hesitant. "I…I would like to go to the lake."

Hiro looked at her for just a second then turned back to the video game, "We're going to the lake with you."

"Yay!!!!!!!" Momiji cheered, and I cracked up, which got little smart-mouth's attention.

"What are you laughing at? Is something funny?"

I looked over at this kid with a raised eyebrow. No way was this snot nosed little brat gonna try to intimidate me. I smiled placing a hand on my hip. "You two are cute, that's all."

Hiro's face flushed "Cute!"

I turned to Momiji, "He's whipped isn't he?"

Momiji giggled into his hands. "Ha Ha! Hiro's whipped!"

"Um…Hiro?" Kisa turned to him with her big eyes. "What do they mean?"

Hiro flushed bright red and glared at Momiji, "Shut up stupid Rabbit! And you," turning to me, "Who do you think you are talking about other people!"

I looked at Momiji, "Aww, now he's embarrassed." I said teasingly.

Momiji giggled again, "Yup!"

Hiro turned away grumbling. I couldn't help but smile. _I'm cruel, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to resist teasing this kid._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Later that night I put on my pajamas in my small room downstairs. I'd hung out with the Sohma's for a while longer, but Yuki never came down. Now that I was alone in my room, I found myself fretting again.

I sat on my bed. It was about 10:00. Without Haru there worrying with me, I began to feel stupid and nosy again. A friend at college had once told me that I needed drama in my life so much that if there weren't any going on I would create it in my mind. I wondered if that was true.

_I think I need to call Julie._ I picked up my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Julie picked up.

"My Love!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hello! How r u?"

"I'm…I'm…mixed up."

"Really?"

I spent the next 2 hours venting to Julie about everything that had happened. Julie congratulated me on the boys, but listened with concern when I explained the Akito thing.

"That's…really creepy." Julie said after I described what it felt like to be in his room.

"Yeah, but…it may not be as big a deal as I'm making it. Maybe they just got into a major fight or something." I said. "I mean, if there was a real problem then someone would have done something."

"Uh…I dunno…If Haru was as concerned as you said he was…"

"Well…I don't know. He never actually said that _he_ was concerned. He said _I _was concerned. Maybe I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill."

"I guess if you say so." Julie said. "Did you ever see Yuki after dinner?"

"No…but he might have just gone back to the room or something."

"Well, you can find out tomorrow what happened."

"Yeah…I guess, we're going to the lake tomorrow. I asked Grandpa and he said it was fine. Actually, Grandpaw and Grandma seem to be pushing me to hang out with them. Ha Ha. I think they want me to get a boyfriend."

Julie laughed. "Well, you don't want to disappoint them." She joked.

I laughed. "No, I wouldn't count on something like that. Besides, I don't know if I could handle that right now…."

"So how are _you_ doing?" Julie asked, after a pause.

"I'm…working on it?"

"Mm Hm?"

"…I just…today was tiring. A lot of smiling, a lot of being nice, you know."

"Yeah, I'd imagine. But think of it this way, you won't have to worry about greeting any more new guests for the rest of the summer. And pretty soon you'll get comfortable with the Sohma's"

"Yeah, I hope so..."

Finally we said goodbye and went to bed. I was so tired that I fell asleep almost instantly, thoughts of the day's events swirling and mixing in my head.

---------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning feeling strange with a dreamlike feeling of unease, like something wasn't right. I lay in bed trying to reconnect with the dream that made me feel that way. I wasn't scared or anything. I hadn't had a nightmare. But it had been dark. Lavender. Colors always stick out to me when thinking of dreams. Everything was in deep purples or blue. The feeling of it made my heart ache and my stomach feel sick. It wasn't just sad. It was unsettling. It's always easier to remember the feeling of dreams than the actual events.

Images flashed in my head. The first one was of Yuki, but he was pale and thin and he looked sick or something. His amethyst eyes had dark circles around them, their gleam gone. He was sitting alone, and everything was dark around him.

The next image was Haru. He'd been in the dream. I thought I remembered something about me asking him to help Yuki (I still couldn't remember exactly what was wrong with Yuki), but he either couldn't or wouldn't or something. It seemed out of character for him to not want to, but people act strangely in dreams.

As I pursued the images, the contents of my dream began to come back to me much more clearly. I remembered my panic. I'd been frantically running around trying to get someone to help Yuki, but…the feeling I got when talking to Haru was like that feeling you get, when you're a kid and something is really wrong, but no one really takes you seriously. They may be concerned, but not as concerned as you. They smile at you with that, "Don't worry, you're overreacting, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." attitude. But _you_ know everything is not fine at all. You feel helpless. That's how I felt in the dream...helpless.

In the back of all of this was Akito. I couldn't remember hardly anything specific with him. I couldn't even remember if I'd physically seen him in the dream, but his presence lingered around the edges of my dream like a dark shadow.

That was as much as I could remember, images, feelings. I lay there really bothered for a while. I knew that my imagination had gone a bit crazy, over-exaggerating things and making everything seem larger than life in the dream; but at the moment, the lavender feeling of helplessness was still with me, and I held onto it for a while. I'm not even sure why I held onto it, but I let it sit there on me as I lay in my bed, images from the dream floating in my head.

The images faded, but I was left with that lavender feeling as I got up and got ready for the day. It made me feel strange and gloomy, and fatalistic.

I helped prepare the breakfast, and pretty soon the Sohmas began to wander down. I watched for Yuki, but by the time most everyone had come down Yuki was still absent. So was Akito. Hatori told grandma that Akito wasn't feeling well, so she took a tray up to his room. The absence of both made me uneasy.

I was almost about to give in and ask Haru about Yuki, when I looked up, while pouring orange juice for Shigure, and saw Yuki standing in the doorway of the dining room. The others looked up as well.

"Ah, the prince makes his entrance!" Shigure said playfully. Yuki didn't seem to hear. His shirt was rumpled and misbuttoned. His hair was mussed and his eyes were only half open. He just stood in the doorway for a minute, looking dazed.

It certainly wasn't the image of the pale drawn Yuki from my dream, but this disoriented Yuki was almost as bad. "Is…Is he OK?" I asked with concern.

_Does this not bother them? _

To my surprise, Shigure laughed, "Oh, no need to worry about that. He just hasn't woken up yet."

I blinked. "So he's sleepwalking?"

"I suppose you could say that." Shigure turned to Yuki, "Yun-chan! Breakfast!" Yuki looked in our direction, still with that dazed look, and started moving towards us. "He can wander around for up to a quarter of an hour, get dressed, and have breakfast before actually waking up in the morning." Shigure said as Yuki missed the table and bumped into a wall. He fell down to a sitting position on the floor, very dazed look on his face.

"Um, should we wake him up?" I asked a little alarmed.

Shigure just smiled, "Perhaps, but it could be dangerous." He turned to where Yuki was still sitting dazed and half asleep. "Besides, lovely girls need to get their beauty sleep."

Before I could realize what had happened, there was a blur, and Shigure cried out in pain. A very dangerous, very awake looking Yuki stood above him. "Shut your mouth, you stupid dog." He growled.

"Oh, Yuki, you're awake! How wonderful!" Shigure laughed nervously as he nursed the bump on his head.

_Dude! He's awake! That was friggin' awesome! _I giggled.

Yuki looked up at me and blinked; then he looked around him as if not knowing how he'd gotten there. "What-..?" he began, obviously confused.

"Um…would you like some breakfast?" I asked

He looked at me and blinked again. "Um…sure." He sat down and I got his drink order. Now that I could see that he really was OK, the heavy feeling from the dream really began to disappear. Now that he had regained consciousness, he was just as polite and polished as he'd been the day before, a stark contrast to the disheveled guy who'd just walked into a wall.

_He seems all right, so I guess I had no reason to worry. _

I was bringing him his plate but jumped as a familiar voice yelled, "Minna!" behind me. I turned to see Momiji bounding towards me. I smiled and placed Yuki's plate in front of him. Momiji came up beside me and grabbed my arm giving it a squeeze and putting his head on my shoulder. I giggled. "Hi Momiji, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he giggled. _He seems to giggle everything he says._ "I'm just happy to see you."

I laughed. "Well, that's good, you'll be seeing a lot of me, this summer. You'll probably get sick of me."

Momiji laughed, "Of course not!" squeezing my arm again.

"Momiji," I heard Hatori say behind me, "Stop bothering Minna-san. She's trying to do her job."

"Aaaaawwww!" Momiji wined, "I just wanted to say hello."

"Really, it's alright." I said. "I'm not annoyed." To be honest, I liked being around this kid who seemed to like me so much.

"Just so long as he doesn't get in your way." Hatori said.

"No, it's fine." I said again.

Momiji abruptly turned to Yuki, "Yuki! Did you hear! Minna's coming with us to the lake today! You're coming too aren't you?"

Yuki smiled nicely at him, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"Yay!!!!!" Momiji cheered, and I laughed. He was so cute! Even if he did act like a little kid. "Oh Minna! Are you going to eat breakfast? Eat breakfast with me OK?"

"Oh! I don't eat breakfast in here. I have to serve you all. I've already eaten breakfast."

"Oh." Momiji looked downcast, but he perked back up almost instantly, "Well, how about lunch! Will you eat lunch with me?"

"Momiji," Yuki said coaxingly, "Minna, works here, she has things she has to do, shouldn't we be considerate and let her do her job?"

"But Yuki, you want her to eat with us too don't you?" Momiji looked at him with big eyes.

Yuki blinked in surprise and I blushed.

_Crap! Awkward, um…oh! An idea! _"Here how about this?" I said quickly, "Why don't I pack a big picnic lunch to take to the lakeside, so then at lunch we can have a picnic outside, and I will be able to serve you and eat with you at the same time?"

"Yeah! That would be fun!" Momiji bounced around.

"That won't be a problem will it?" Yuki asked, considerately.

"No, no problem at all. Besides, it would be fun for me too." I smiled. I watched Momiji bounce around the room relaying the information to the rest of the family.

_Oh dear, I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my mind on the job around here._

* * *

**Um...so hopefully this chapter wasn't quite as angsty? Maybe? Oh well, like I said...would it be Furuba without angst? Oh and the dream is just a dream...I'm not sure if it has any significance besides being a surfacing of Minna's subconscious anxieties. Hopefully, the next update won't take as long. Once again, please let me know if anyone's out of character. I'm sorry if this chapter was too Minna-centric. I guess my objective for this story was to stick a real person with the Sohma's letting her interact with them and experience them in a realistic way. So her thoughts about the Sohmas are a big part of the story...yeah.**


	4. Canoes and all that can happen

**Surprise!!!!!!! 2 updates in 2 days! Wow! This is to make up for my slow update before. Enjoy the canoeing antics! I do not own fruits Basket**

* * *

So we were at the lake. I'd finished my other chores as quickly as I could, but when I realized we wouldn't be able to clean the rooms until everyone was already at the lake, I began to worry that I would have to stay behind to clean. But my grandmother stepped in and said she would clean all the rooms and shooed me downstairs to prepare the picnic lunch, "Besides, they'll need someone to show them where the canoes and life preservers are." She smiled. 

_I seriously think she's trying to get me hooked up. _

So there I was, leading the Sohma clan down the gravel path through the trees to the lake. Akito, Hatori, Rin and Ritzu had all stayed behind, which didn't surprise me. I was surprised to see Kyo show up, but when I saw the female dragging him along it became clear.

_Now are they actually dating, or is she just wishful and unable to take a hint? _

The gravel path led downhill through a wooded area before opening up to a pretty big clearing, where the dock and the boathouse were. The lake was a large one, and the dock reached about thirty feet out into it from the shore. There was also a grassy place with a roofed shelter and a picnic table and grill.

Everyone started settling in. Momiji threw off his ruffled pink shirt and ran onto the dock, cheering. Kisa and Kagura took their towels onto the dock and rolled them out there; Hiro folloed muttering something about a stupid rabbit. Shigure and Ayame sat under the shelter at the picnic table, Shigure with a book and Ayame holding a parasol over his shoulder, sitting as though he were posing for a magazine cover.

Ayame was still wearing his long sleeved outfit. I couldn't believe how hot he must be. Shigure was also in his usual traditional attire, but the others wore their bathing suits. I saw Kagura and Kisa in their suits helping each other put on suntan lotion. Little Hiro wore a button up shirt over his swim trunks, but looked pretty indisposed to getting wet.

At the moment, I was standing on the shore between Haru and Yuki watching the others. I wore shorts and a short sleeved unbuttoned shirt over my swimsuit.

Haru wore black swim trunks with a white stripe on the side and a white shirt, with the sleeves ripped off, the shirt unbuttoned. He still wore several necklaces as well as his earrings.

Yuki's swim trunks were green. He also wore his short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned. Standing between the two of them I had nothing to complain about.

_This is lovely; Julie really is going to hate me, when I tell her about this. _

Kyo, on the other hand was wearing his regular baggy jeans and t-shirt, looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world. He stood back, leaning against a tree near the edge of the clearing with a scowl on his face, his hands shoved into his pockets.

_I wish there was a way to make this fun for him._

"Hey," Haru said, "didn't you say something about canoes?"

"Oh yes!" I said and lead him and Yuki to the boathouse. I unlocked it and showed them where everything was, "You all can come down here whenever you want; you'll just have to get the key from us. Just make sure to put everything back after you use it." I instructed.

I stood in the doorway and watched Haru grabbed a life preserver and two oars, "Yuki," he said. "You wanna go with me?"

Yuki looked at the boating equipment, "No…I'm not really in the mood right now." He said.

"Mmm" Haru said and walked outside the boathouse, "Oi! Kyo!" he yelled. "Boat with me!"

Kyo looked up and scowled, "Are you kidding! What makes you think I want to…"

"KYO!!!!!!!!!! MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all looked up at Kagura waving to Kyo from the dock. "Come on over here, Silly!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo's eyes bulged. He quickly ran towards us grabbed a canoe and shoved it towards the bank, sliding it into the water.

Kyo looked back at Haru, who was standing watching bemused. Kyo glared, "Well, do you wanna boat or not!" he snapped. Haru grinned and tossed Kyo a life preserver.

"Whatever, I'm not wearing that!" Kyo tossed it back.

"Yes, you are if you're going canoeing." I said. _He may like me even less for this, but I have to enforce the rules_.

"But why-…"

"KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura's voice carried over the water.

Kyo growled and snatched the preserver Haru handed him and climbed into the front of the boat. Haru shoved them off and they started paddling around the lake, much to Kagura's vocalized frustration.

Yuki sat on the bank and watched them. I stood a few paces away. He seemed to be thinking about something. I really wanted to talk to him, but I didn't really know what to say.

I sat down, and we watched Momiji splashing the girls on the dock and Hiro yelling something at him. Momiji spotted us and waved from his place in the water. I laughed and waved back.

"So, Minna," Yuki said, "Do you live with your grandparents during the year also?"

"Hm? Oh no, I go to college in a different state. I just work here during the summers."

"Oh, I see. Do you enjoy it?" He asked.

_His conversation is so polite. Gosh he's pretty. _

"Yeah, I mean, it's best when there are a lot of guests, then I don't get bored so easily. Of course, most of our guests are, like, old retired people, which isn't as much fun as when there are people closer to my age."

"Do you have many friends around here?" He asked.

I paused a moment. I actually had to think about that one. "My best friend, Julie, lives in town." I answered. "But she is in summer school and has a job, so I don't get to see her as much as I would like. Other than that…Hm…well, I haven't really _lived _here for a while, and I'm not really in touch with many people from high school…so…I guess not." _Man, I sound pathetic._ "I mean, I know a lot of people. We just don't hang out or anything…but it's not like I'm bored or anything, especially with your family staying here. This may end up being the busiest summer I've ever had."

Yuki smirked, "Yes, sorry about that. If we become a problem, please let us know."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! You're not a problem at all! No, no! I'm happy you're here! If anything I'm going to have a hard time not wanting to tag along with you guys all the time, and I'd probably end up annoying you guys pretty badly." I laughed. If you make fun of it the truth doesn't hurt so badly.

Yuki looked at me and blinked. "Why would we be annoy-.."

"Yuki! Minna! Let's race!" Haru called from the canoe. Yuki looked at him and blinked.

I looked at Yuki, "Want to?"

He looked hesitant, "Well, I don't know."

"You don't like canoeing?" I asked.

"Well…I've…never actually done it." He admitted ducking his head, so that I couldn't see his eyes behind his hair.

_Is that a blush? Is he blushing! OH my gosh! AW, he doesn't have to be embarrassed about that. A lot of people haven't canoed. Ah, that's so cute!_

"Oh, it's really easy. I've been doing it since I was, like, 9." I said calmly trying to make sure it was clear that it wasn't a big deal that he'd never done it before. "You'd catch on really quickly. Steering is the only thing that sometimes gives people trouble, but only one person is actually needed for that. And I'm really good at steering."

"Well…"

"Come on, Yuki!" Haru called.

"Heh! he's just scared!" Kyo yelled tauntingly. "Aren't you, rat? You know you don't stand a chance!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed, his expression changing from one of hesitancy to determination. He looked over at me with a crafty smile, "We're going to win." He said. I smiled and nodded. He stood up heading towards the shed.

Kyo whooped and started yelling more taunts, while Haru just waved.

Yuki was ignoring Kyo, and I followed him into the shed. He grabbed a blue life vest and handed me a yellow one, "Oh can I have a blue one!" I asked. "I love blue! Not that it makes a difference if I'm drowning, but I love blue!"

He grinned at me amused and put the vest back, "Sure."

We each grabbed an oar, carried the canoe down to the bank, setting it in the water. "I'll get in the back." I said. "Since I'll be steering. All you have to do is keep the canoe going fast." I smiled.

He smiled back. "I think I can do that." He said as he climbed into the front of the canoe.

_His balance is good_.

I pushed off and climbed in after him. Yuki started paddling. "I have to warn you, though," I continued, paddling and steering us towards the dock where the other guys were waiting with their canoe. "I'm not very strong, but if we race so that we have to turn around in the middle, ten bucks says we can beat them. I've been watching them and they're both trying to steer at the same time, so they're having troubles keeping straight."

"That's a good idea. Why don't you set the course for the race." Yuki said and flashed a smile back at me that nearly made me drop my paddle.

_He'd better not do that during the race._

Yuki was quickly getting a feel for the canoe. _I'm kind of surprised he's never done this before._

We floated up so that we were beside the other canoe near the dock, where Momiji was jumping up and down in excitement. "A race! That's great! Can I judge? Can I judge?!"

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped, "We don't even know where we're racing to yet!"

"I think Minna should decide the course, since she knows the lake." Yuki said, smiling back at me.

"Yeah right! Like a girl would know anything about racing. It's not even going to be much of a challenge beating you since you're with her. Why didn't you ask Shigure to race or something?"

My eyes narrowed. _First of all, I know a heck of a lot more about boating than you Mr. "I can't even keep the canoe straight because I didn't realize the person in the back should steer", second of all, I may not be strong, but when I'm competing I always compete to win, and I rarely lose, so you don't even want to mess with this! And thirdly, don't talk about me when I'm around as though I can't hear what you're saying! _

Of course, if I was one of those confident strong chicks I would have said what I was thinking, but the other part of me was worried that if I said any of that he wouldn't like me.

Which was stupid, because he didn't like me anyway.

I guess I was worried that he would like me even less.

And as much as I tried to make myself think it didn't matter, the fact was that I wanted him to like me.

So instead of saying anything in my defense, I just sat there angry as heck, but also afraid of doing something to make Kyo like me even less. Well, I would just have to show him that I knew what I was doing.

"You baka neko." Yuki said glaring at Kyo, "Minna's been canoeing on this lake for years. You've probably never even been in a boat before have you?"

Kyo colored, and I couldn't help but smirk a little. _So Yuki hit the mark._

"Yeah, well I sure know a hell of a lot more about being outdoors than you do you spoiled prissy-boy brat!"

"And why would I want to learn to be as uncivilized as you, you Neanderthal?" Yuki replied calmly. "You can't come within 10 feet of a building without breaking something."

"Shut up! You wanna fight!"

_These guys aren't teasing. Do they really dislike each other that much? _I looked over at Haru, but he seemed undisturbed by the whole thing.

Yuki looked back at me and smiled, politely. "So, Minna, where should we race?"

"Dammit! don't ignore me!" Kyo shouted. But Yuki did ignore him, as did Haru. They were both looking at me for instructions.

"Um…" _Is Kyo going to hate me even more for ignoring him like them?_ "If we canoe to the right, along the bank, and follow it around the outcropping we'll reach a small cove area. We'll race to the cove, turn around, and the first one back to the dock wins."

They all agreed to this, even Kyo. And Momiji's request to judge was granted. We adjusted our position for the start and held our paddles ready. Momiji signaled the start, and we were off with the others cheering from the dock.

Kyo and Haru pulled ahead almost instantly, what with both of them being so strong and pulling so hard.

_Crap! It's because I'm too weak. Now I bet Yuki regrets partnering with me._

"Wooo! You're goin' down rat!" Kyo yelled, but I could see with a quick glance that he was not in sync with Haru. That would get them in trouble. Sure enough, Kyo and Haru's lack of teamwork tripped them up. They kept paddling on the same side of the boat and swerving off. A few times their oars actually smacked together, causing Kyo to curse and yell more.

In consequence, it wasn't long before we were just about caught up with them. Yuki's strokes were strong, quick, and consistent. I matched my rhythm to his and kept us on the right coarse.

_There's no way we'll lose. They'll never be able to turn faster than us. _

We both hit the cove about the same time and Kyo and Haru's attempt to turn the boat was just what I'd expected and hoped it to be.

"No you stupid cow! Paddle on that side! No not that way! Forwards!" Kyo yelled.

"Well, why don't you try it!" Haru snapped back.

"Quick!" I said. "Paddle on the right side!" I shouted to Yuki. Yuki paddled hard and I stuck my oar in the water on the left, bringing the canoe around fast before paddling on the right with him. "OK! Now paddle normally!" I shouted again, and we were off! Headed back to the dock.

Kyo and Haru clumsily with much bickering and swearing got the canoe turned, but we were already a full canoe length ahead of them. But I was getting tired. Kyo and Haru paddled hard trying to catch up. Yuki was still paddling fast and hard. I tried to keep up, but it was getting difficult. He sensed it and called back, "You OK Minna?"

I gritted my teeth. _No way am I letting up now._ "I'm good!" I called back and paddled harder, breathing deeply. I hate competing. I can't stand to lose. So I hardly ever compete. And I hardly ever lose.

Still, Kyo and Haru were gaining on us. The dock was only 20 feet away. I heard the girls and Momiji cheering. We were so close. Kyo was yelling behind us.

We were only a few feet from the dock. Kyo and Haru were beside us now, the nose of their canoe only 2 feet behind ours. Everyone gave a last heave as we passed the dock.

"Yuki and Minna win!!" Momiji announced jumping up and down. Kisa and Kagura cheered.

I pumped my fists in the air and hooted. Yuki turned to me and smiled. "You were right. The turn did it. Good job." I blushed.

"Dammit!" Kyo shouted from the other canoe, turning to Haru. "Stupid cow it's your fault! If you hadn't screwed up the turn-…"

"My fault! You're the one who kept hitting my paddle with yours and slowing us down!"

"That's because you move too slow! You dumb cow!"

Haru's face darkened, he glared up at Kyo. He looked like he was getting angry. Yuki saw it too, "Um….Kyo." he said.

"You're just a dumb cow, you can't even turn a canoe!"

"Kyo, I don't think you should…" Yuki tried.

"Your useless! Damn! Can't you do anything right baka!"

"Kyo don't!" Now Yuki wasn't the only one concerned. I looked over at Momiji and Hiro yelling at Kyo from the dock. Kisa and Kagura watched worried.

Haru's face darkened and suddenly he stood up in the canoe making it wobble precariously. "At least I'm not a baka _neko_! You've never once beaten Yuki at anything have you! So what does that make you, asshole?! You're pathetic!" he yelled.

"Oh no." Yuki sighed, putting his hand to his head.

I was stunned. I'd never seen Haru act like this before (not that I've known him very long.)

"Why you little-!" Kyo jumped up and now their canoe was really wobbling, "You wanna fight squirt!"

Haru laughed low, "Bring it on, baka neko. See if you can beet me since you can't even defend yourself against Kagura."

"That's it! You're gonna pay!" Kyo yelled and lunged forward. Or rather, he attempted to; but canoes are not built for people to stand in.

"Oh the canoe!" I exclaimed, just before it tipped, sending both Kyo and Haru overboard and splashing Yuki and me. Kyo came up sputtering and angry, but what he seemed most angry about was getting wet.

Haru on the other hand, bobbed to the top, all anger gone. "Mmm…refreshing." He said calmly. The sight of him bobbing there all zen-like after he'd just looked so angry seconds ago was so strange that I couldn't help laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Kyo barked. "You think this is funny!"

_Crap, I made him mad again. _

"No, I wasn't laughing at you! It's just that Haru…" I tried to explain, not wanting him to get angrier.

Haru turned to me with his blank expression, "You think I'm funny?" His voice was fairly expressionless, but I still worried _Oh crap! Did I offend him?_

"Well…um…it's just that you…" _Crap, why can't I keep my laughs to myself?_

"Of course you're funny, you're both idiots." Yuki said evenly.

Kyo growled but was too busy trying to get the canoe turned upright to comment. "Haru, would you give me hand?" Kyo barked.

Haru ignored him and unfastened his life vest. He slipped out of it, swimming over to us.

"Come on, Yuki, Minna, get in the water." He said tossing the vest to the dock, where Momiji caught it.

"So you're not black?" Yuki asked.

"No." Haru said.

"Black?" I asked.

Yuki turned to me. "Oh it's just when Haru gets upset…"

"Come on, Yuki. Get in the water." Haru prodded, taking hold of the side of the boat, and rocking it precariously. I squeaked and gripped the side.

"No! Haru don't do that!" Yuki exclaimed, trying to keep his balance. "We don't want to get in the water!"

"But it's fun!" Haru smiled, and with that he pulled down on the side of the canoe, flipping it over and sending Yuki and me, flying, into the lake.

Yuki and I came up sputtering and exclaiming. "Haru! What-…what possessed you to do that!" Yuki spluttered angrily.

I laughed. "You dork! Now we have to turn over both canoes!"

"We'll do that later." He said swimming over to me. To my sudden surprise he started to unfasten the clips on the front of my life vest. "Yuki, you take off your life vest too."

"Oh!" I splashed backwards in the water, face flaming. "No! That's Ok! I can do it myself!"

Haru just looked at me with his blank expression, "OK."

"Haru!" Yuki was giving him a look.

"Haru looked back at him. "What? Do you want me to help you with yours too, Yuki?" Haru started to swim towards him.

"No! No!" Yuki flailed back in the water eyes wide, which made me laugh.

I took off my vest and put it on the dock. I looked back over to where Yuki was trying to right the canoe, a miffed expression on his face. Haru swam up beside me. "Is he really angry?" I asked, watching Yuki.

"No." Haru said, "Just annoyed. Kyo's angry." He looked over to where Kyo was trying to right the other canoe.

I followed his gaze and saw that somehow Momiji had managed to climb on top of the overturned canoe. He was laughing and kicking his feet in the water, seemingly undisturbed by Kyo yelling at him and trying to pull him off the canoe by his leg. I giggled. Kyo finally managed to pull Momiji into the water and hit him on the head.

"Waaaa! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji wined.

"Um…should we do something?" I asked concerned.

Haru just swam calmly around me in a circle. "No, they're always like that."

* * *

**Wow! A chapter with absolutely no angst! I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing Haru in this chapter. He's just so cute when he's white! But we all love him when he's black. Anyway….next chapter: super market antics! Whoot! Oh, and I know that Kyo seems pretty mean or something. Remember, this is from Minna's perspective, so the portrayal is colored by that. I love Kyo! But realistically, he would scare someone like Minna to death...at first (mischivous glint in eye.) **

**As always, reviews and thoughts are always appreciated. Especially if any of the Sohmas are OOC. Also thoughts and ideas of other scrapes and situations we can get these guys into are always appreciated. I'm pretty much open to anything. **


	5. Super Market Antics

**Konnichiwa!!!!!!!! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and hits! It's very encouraging! I've been so inspired lately and I've gotten a lot of work on this story done, and it's so much fun! I do not own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

"They're so…I don't know, dysfunctional…but, like, in a functional way." 

I was talking to Julie on the phone later that night. "I mean everyone's always fighting and arguing, but no one seems to mind. Well, actually it's mostly Kyo and Yuki; they act like they hate each other!"

I was pacing around my bed, walking in a fixed pattern around the piles of clothes on the floor. I _always _pace when I'm on the phone.

"Haru said it was normal! And no one seems bothered by it."

"Hm."

"I guess it's weird to me because they're all _extended _family. They don't even try to be nice to each other. Don't you at least _pretend_ to like your extended family? I mean they're not _all_ mean towards each other or anything. Ayame and Shigure get along really well and Hiro and Kisa obviously have crushes on each other, which is kind of weird since there cousins, but maybe it's not a big deal in Japan. It's just that they all seem to bicker a lot."

"I guess some families are just like that."

"I guess so, I mean, they don't seem to _hate_ each other, except Kyo and Yuki. Well, Yuki doesn't seem to like his brother much either, but I think that's because Ayame's kind of obnoxious."

"Ha ha! Yeah, sounds like it!"

"But he's so fun! I actually like talking to him, except that it gets tiring after a while. He just never stops! He's great in small doses though." I laughed.

"So what happened after you got the canoes back to the bank?" Julie asked.

I was always amazed how interested she always seemed to be in stories about what's going on in my life. I know I'm not usually that interested when other people are running their mouth about stuff that happens to them. _I guess that makes me a bad person._

"We played in the water for a while which was really fun, but Kyo left to change into dry clothes and Yuki just sat alone on the dock and watched us."

"Aw, that's sad." Julie said.

"Yeah, well I asked him if he was coming in and he said he'd rather just watch."

"Was he mad?" Julie asked.

"I don't think so. He didn't _sound_ mad. He's just so…Julie, he has emotional walls that rival yours!"

"Wow!" Julie laughed. "That's pretty amazing!"

"I mean, he has the most gorgeous smile, but it's like he hides behind it. I snuck a look at him a few times as we were playing, and he didn't look mad, but I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. He's so distant. Then when I went to get the picnic basket, he offered to help me, and walked with me back to the house. He helped me bring the baskets and blankets down, and then helped me set them up on the bank."

"Ooooo! That was nice!" Julie said.

I giggled, "Yes, it was very exciting!" I laughed. "I'm just joking. I mean, we didn't really talk about anything. We talked about using forks and knives vs. chop sticks and how he felt strange with a fork, and I told him I preferred chopsticks too, which seemed to impress him, so I brought my set of chopsticks down with the picnic and ate potato salad with them and everyone was actually impressed! Which really excited me because I was really nervous, you know, like they would laugh at me, a stupid American who doesn't know how to use chopsticks, but they actually said that I did it well, so that was exciting!"

_Warning: I tend to insert irrelevant side stories into my phone conversations. But I usually tend to get back on topic afterwards, _

"But anyway, we didn't actually talk about anything special. He's really nice, but I feel like…I don't know, it could totally just be me, but I feel like there must be lots going on inside that he doesn't let out."

"Hm…sounds familiar."

"Seriously, I know neither of us is one to talk, but still…I don't know, I could just be reading into things, or superimposing myself onto him. I just want to know what's going on in his head! He's just so nice and polite, but he seems sad or something, and I can't help but think about the whole Akito thing and maybe that has something to do with it, but I don't know, I could be way off or just reading into things or…"

"Maybe you'll get a chance to talk to him."

"Well…it's really not my place, besides, I don't…I don't think I have it in me right now to tap into someone else's life right now, you know? In order to get beneath his walls wouldn't that mean I have to take down some of my own? I mean, I wish I could, but I just can't right now. Besides, like I said," I collapsed onto my stomach on my bed, out of breath and legs tired from pacing. "It's not my place to worry about it."

"Why not?"

"Well, you know, I hardly know them and I just work here. It's not like we're great friends or anything."

"But that might change."

"I sighed, this was what I wanted to hear, and what I wished would happen. "I hope so…I feel really comfortable with them so far…well, at least for the most part."

"What about the girls?"

"They're girls."

"Ha!" Julie laughed.

"I mean, they're not like annoying girls or anything, they're just girls. You know how I don't always know how to relate to girls."

"Did Kyo come back after he changed?"

"Yeah, he saw us carrying the lunch down and came back for lunch, but he didn't stay long. They tease him so much! Like Shigure, and Momiji and Ayame! I felt really bad because they were making fun of him for losing to a girl. So I kind of felt like I should say something because you could tell it really got to him…"

"Ha! Serves him right!" Julie's a feminist.

"Well, yeah." I giggled. "I admit, part of me felt justified. But still, what if it made him feel bad? They only teased him, they didn't tease Haru at all, and he lost too. I think Kyo gets picked on a lot…which may be why he's so mad all the time."

"Hm…. I guess you'll have to find out."

"Now that really _is _impossible." I sighed. "I don't think he likes me at all, and there's no way I could talk to him. Especially since I'm already friends with Yuki. I mean, I'd love to become friends with him, I just don't see it ever happening. He seems to hate being here. Maybe he just doesn't like doing family things. He doesn't seem to get along with his family much. Maybe he left good friends or something behind in Japan and is miserable at having to spend a whole summer with his family in the boonies. That would make sense. And I'm just another piece of the place where he doesn't want to be. So it would make sense that he wouldn't want to be my friend."

"Well, you never know." It always seemed to me that Julie was more optimistic about the possibilities in my life than in hers, because I know she would feel the same way if she were in my shoes. "Well, you know Haru likes you." She teased.

I laughed, "I love Haru, but for the life of me I don't know whether he was being flirtatious or simply trying to be helpful when he started to take off my life-vest. I just can't tell with that bland expression that's always on his face!" I laughed. "He's so cute! I mean, he looks so intimidating, but then he's just so…I don't know he's just cute!"

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"You're gonna die when you see all of them, I mean they're _all _gorgeous!" We talked for a few more minutes, before we finally said goodbye and went to bed. I was really tired and went to sleep almost instantly.

---------------------------------------------------------

My grandma had given me the shopping list for the week. I liked picking up the groceries. It's just that I spend so much time in that house I get…I don't know…I just love driving around blasting my music really loudly with the windows down.

Anyway, so I was heading to the car to go shopping. (Pitiful when grocery shopping is how you escape and cut lose) and I heard a voice behind me. "Where're you going?"

I turned. Haru was standing behind me. "Grocery shopping." I smiled. "Lotta people to feed now."

"Can I come?" he asked.

I was surprised. _You want to go grocery shopping with me? Wouldn't you rather do something more interesting?_ "Um, sure if you want to." I said.

He just nodded and moved over to the passenger side of the car. Just then Yuki walked around the corner, "Haru?" he said looking confused at the two of us getting into a car, "What are you doing?"

"Grocery Shopping." Haru said simply.

Yuki still looked confused.

"Um, he asked if he could come along." I explained.

"You should come too, Yuki." Haru said before Yuki could get a word in.

"Um…" Yuki hesitated, confused by the sudden invitation.

"Yes, please come." I encouraged. Frankly, I was pretty anxious to get a chance to hang out with them again. "I mean, unless you have something you need to do." I quickly added.

"No I don't." Yuki smiled, "Um, as long as it's no problem."

"No problem at all! I could use the extra help. The shopping list is pretty long." Yuki climbed in the back and Haru in the front. I rolled down the windows (the first thing I do after starting my car) and started down the driveway.

As we turned the corner around the house, I saw Kyo through the passenger window, coming up from the creek. He looked surprised to see Yuki and Haru driving off with me. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

I slowed, and Haru poked his head out the window, "Grocery shopping with Minna. You come too Kyo."

I heard Yuki sigh from the back, "Did you have to invite him?"

"Yeah right!" Kyo scoffed crossing his arms, "Why would I want to go grocery shopping with you morons?"

_He's not talking about me, I'm sure he's not talking about me. I really hope he's not talking about me._

"Kyoooooooooo! Kyo my love!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are you?"

We all knew that voice.

Kyo looked back towards the creek with a panicked look on his face, before rushing towards the passenger door.

"Get out!" He commanded Haru. "I'm not sitting in the back with that kaza nezumi!"

"As if I wanted you to, baka neko?" Yuki growled.

"I'll sit with Yuki," Haru said and quickly climbed between the front seats to the back.

"Haru use the door!" Yuki exclaimed, and I laughed.

Kyo jumped in beside me. "Hurry she's coming!" He shouted looking out the window.

I grinned and sped down the driveway. Kyo sat back letting out his held breath as we hit the main road, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"What? You think something's funny?" He looked at me angrily.

"Kyo, don't yell at Minna." Yuki growled from the backseat.

"Shut up! Who asked you!" Kyo snapped back.

"Um, I'm sorry." I said quickly, not wanting a fight. "It was mean of me to laugh, but why don't you just tell her you don't like her?"

"I have told her! she won't listen!" He snapped angrily hanging his arm out the window, and scowling at the passing fields.

I felt like I was shrinking. _He's not angry with you, Minna. Yeah, but I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just avoid the subject from now on. _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I tried to make myself as small and unassuming as possible.

"You don't have to apologize to him, Minna. He's just being a jerk." Yuki said nicely from the backseat.

"Shut up you Damn Rat! You think I want to be here, stuck in a car with you?"

"In that case, I'm sure Minna could drop you off on the side of the road." Yuki calmly replied.

"Why you!" I began to be afraid of a fight in my car, when Haru suddenly leaned forward from the back (He obviously wasn't buckled) between Kyo and me and started messing with the radio.

"Haru! Sit down, Minna's trying to drive!" Yuki demanded.

"Damn it, Haru, get out of my face!" Kyo shouted.

Actually, I was happy for the distraction from the fight. Even if it did feel like my car had become a circus.

Haru ignored the angry exclamations of the other two (I didn't say anything, because I couldn't figure out what to say that would allow me not to upset anyone further) and searched through the stations until he finally found the metal station I sometimes listened to. He smiled and cranked it up really loud.

I jumped. Kyo and Yuki both threw their hands over their ears and tried to yell over the music for Haru to turn it down. Haru finally did turn it down some, just so that our ears weren't bleeding anymore, and sat back looking pleased with himself.

I was happy to have the music playing, now that it wasn't hurting my ears. I'd remained silent the whole time, wanting the music turned down just a bit, but afraid that if I said so I would offend Haru or something. But now I was perfectly happy (with the music at least).

"Haru!" Yuki shouted over the music, don't you think we should let Minna chose what to listen to? It _is_ her car."

_Yuki is so nice. He's always trying to stick up for me, but I really don't mind the music at all, but will I seem ungrateful if I say that?_

"What do you want to listen to Minna?" Haru asked from the back.

Now I felt bad. I mean, I was grateful that they were being so nice, but I really like this music. "We can listen to this! I don't mind at all!"

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked.

"Really it's fine! Unless you guys would rather listen to something else." _Just so long as everyone's happy. Maybe Yuki and Kyo don't like metal. Oh, but I hope they don't ask to change the station. I'd rather listen to this. But I can listen to this by myself later, so it's OK._

"I don't care, this is fine." Kyo grumbled. "Just so long as Haru doesn't turn it up again."

I looked in my rearview mirror and watched Yuki smile at me. "Whatever you want." He said.

"This is fine. I like this, actually." I felt I could say this now that I knew they didn't mind.

The rest of the ride was tense for me. What with Kyo in the front seat I didn't really know how I should act. I wanted to make conversation but I was terrified that I would end up annoying him or saying the wrong thing. _Also_, in the back of my mind. I was worried that if I was too nice to Kyo somehow that would make me seem ungrateful to Yuki for always sticking up for me. I don't know, I guess I was afraid that Yuki wouldn't like me anymore if I became friends with Kyo. But I wanted to be friends with Kyo. I wanted to find a way to be really nice to Kyo so that he'll like me, but not seem ungrateful to Yuki.

_I just don't want to find that I've picked a side and have become someone's enemy._

Well, we got to the store. Haru and Yuki got out and walked on either side of me close behind. Kyo lagged in the back.

_I hope he doesn't feel left out, but he'll probably get mad if I say something._

"It's going to take a while to get all of this." I said looking at the long list as Yuki grabbed a cart. "Do you think you guys would be all right if we split up?"

"Sure." Haru said. "I'll go with you, Minna."

"No way!" Kyo barked. "There's no way I'm getting stuck with that damn Yuki!"

"You think I want to go with you, baka neko?"

"Um…" _Oh crap, what do I do? They're beginning to make a scene._

"Alright," Haru said. "You can come with us, Yuki."

_Still bad! Still bad! _

"Hey! You think you all can just leave me by myself!"

"Of course, what else would we do with a baka neko?" Yuki said coldly, which made me sad. As nice as he is to me, he's really…_mean_ to Kyo. Not that Kyo's any nicer to him, but it's almost expected from Kyo.

_It makes me sad to see Yuki being mean._

Then I saw that something about what Yuki had said had really gotten to Kyo. His fists were clenched and his eyes were flashing. He looked like he was about to start a real fight! I had to do something! It was my fault for suggested to split up! I should have thought more before I'd said it!

"I'll go with Kyo!" I said quickly. Three pairs of very wide surprised eyes were instantly turned in my direction. _Well, at least they aren't fighting anymore._

"You really don't have to do that, Minna." Yuki said.

"No, please! I don't mind at all!" I said quickly.

_I'm lying. I would rather go with Yuki or Haru. Kyo doesn't like me, and I'm not comfortable with him, but I just can't stand his feelings getting hurt!_

"That is," I turned to Kyo, "As long as you don't mind."

Kyo looked at me for a moment. I was surprised, the expression on his face…well, it wasn't angry…it was…softer. He seemed surprised, and for just a second my heart jumped because it looked like I'd said the right thing! Like he was grateful or something for me suggesting going with him!

But after just a second he frowned and turned away with his hands on his hips. "Aw, I don't care, just do what you want." He said gruffly.

_I read into things too much._

"OK." I said, and before they could say anything I grabbed another cart and pushed it over towards Kyo to stand by him. "We'll meet you guys by register 1 when we get done." I said to Haru and Yuki, who looked at me surprised. "Here's the other half of the list. If you can't find something I'll get it when we meet again."

Yuki smiled and took the list. "Sure, Minna." He glared at Kyo, "Don't do anything to upset Minna, Kyo."

"Shut up! Stop acting like she needs to be protected from me or something!" Kyo shouted back.

"She does." Yuki said, before turning the other direction with the cart, ignoring Kyo's protesting voice behind him. Haru waved and turned to follow Yuki.

_Oh crap! Haru had said he'd go with me! I hope he doesn't think I didn't want to go with him! _

It's not like Haru had looked sad or disappointed or anything. His face was about as expressive as it usually was. But since I couldn't read it, I assumed the worst.

_But things would be worse if I wasn't going with Kyo._

"Well, come on. Are we going or not?" Kyo asked gruffly.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that!" I looked at the list. "I guess we'll get the dry goods first." I pushed the cart down the aisle, and Kyo followed close behind, his hands shoved into the pockets of his cargo pants.

Now that we had so many people to feed I had to get pretty large quantities of everything. Kyo was really helpful, actually. He'd grab most of the big stuff off the shelf for me, since I wasn't as strong. But it was kind of awkward, because neither of us was talking.

_Gosh! I want to break the ice!_

"Thanks so much for helping me." I said. I've noticed that when I'm intimidated or trying to get someone to like me my voice goes up in a higher register than I speak in when I'm comfortable.

"Whatever, I just wanted to get away from Kagura."

"Well, it's still very nice of you to help." I smiled. _Yes, I'm trying. I know, I'm trying._

Kyo just grunted in reply and grabbed the pasta noodles I asked for.

He startled me by asking gruffly, "Why'd you go with me anyway? Wouldn't you rather have _Yuki_ helping you?" There was bitterness in his voice when he said Yuki's name.

I felt really bad, because…in all honesty I _would _rather have had Yuki there with me. And that made me feel really bad. Yuki was just so easy to get along with. He treated me so nicely.

_But maybe that's why Kyo hates him so much. Yuki is so easy to like, maybe Kyo feels like he can't compete. _

I suddenly wanted to like Kyo, if only to prove to him that people liked him too. But to answer his question… "Well, you didn't seem to want to go with them, so I thought you might not mind going with me as much."

_Crap! Does that sound conceited? I hope he doesn't take offense!_

"Ah, I don't care about Haru so much. I just hate getting stuck with that Damn Yuki!"

_I sort of already knew that, but I had to throw in Haru or I'd have had to tell Kyo the real reason why I'd said I'd go with him, and I didn't think he'd like it._

Kyo reached for the cart handle. "Here, give me that, it's getting heavy." He gently shoved me aside and pushed the cart for me.

_Wow, that was actually really nice, in a…not very obviously nice way._

"Thank you." I smiled. "Um, turn here."

* * *

**When I first wrote this chapter (literally months ago) the ending was a complete surprise! I mean, it's like the scene just wrote itself and by the end I was like "Yay! Kyo and Minna finally connect!" I'd despaired of them every making any headway. But yeah, it turned out nice…in a not very obviously nice way. Please don't think Yuki is bad because of this! He's not; he's just…Yuki…and Kyo is Kyo….and that's just the way it works, I guess. Anyway….reviews are very encouraging and always responded to. All opinions are appreciated.**

**Edit notes: OK, I first posted this without a very thorough edit and I got a lovely review from PhantomoftheBasket informing me that I'd left a "w/o" in the story! GAH!!!!! I've failed as a writer!!!! I apologize to the world for this crime against literature! So I fixed it. But I'm sick and lazy today so this is still probably the worst edited chapter I've put out. GOMEN! Please take the lovely Phantomofthe Basket's example and let me know if there are any other crimes against the english language that absolutely must be corrected. Loves!**


	6. Super Market Antics 2 and Consequences

**Gomennasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry -bows- my humblest apologies for the lateness of this chapter! Blame it on a possible case of mono, and pretty Asian boys in Japanese Television dramas that have begun to consume my life!!!! I don't own Fruits Basket, Power Rangers or Wall Mart!**

* * *

I was beginning to almost enjoy my time with Kyo. Well, I was enjoying it. I mean he was still gruff, but it wasn't really hurting my feelings. He was being very helpful. It wasn't what you would call fun exactly, but I was excited because I was beginning to think that I might actually be making some headway with him. I was beginning to think that friendship with him was a possibility.

We found all the items on the list and made our way to register one. Haru and Yuki hadn't arrived yet. We waited for about 3 minutes before Kyo started to get annoyed.

"Dammit! What's taking them so long!"

"Well, they may not be used to the layout of the store." I ventured.

"Then they shouldn't have gone off on their own in the first place!" Kyo crossed his arms annoyed.

I cringed. _That would be my fault._

Just then Yuki arrived pushing a full shopping cart…alone. When he saw us standing there, his face took on an expression of concern and a touch of annoyance. "Haru hasn't shown up?"

"Of course not, kaza nezumi; he went with you!" Said Kyo, getting more annoyed every moment. "Don't tell me you lost him!"

Yuki colored. "Of course I didn't _lose _him, baka neko. I just asked him to grab some bath tissue from the next aisles but he never came back. I was hoping he'd just come here." Yuki sighed and scratched his head.

"Yeah right!" Kyo scoffed. "As if he could find his way around in a store like this. Why'd you send him off by himself in the first place! Gosh, and you're supposed to be the responsible one!"

"I don't want to hear _you_ talking about responsibility, baka neko. Besides, I didn't expect Haru to get lost just going to the next aisle!"

"Are you saying that Haru got lost?" I asked.

_I'd been listening to this argument silently, wondering what the fuss was. I mean, Haru's not a kid or anything. Even if this _is_ a new country to him, his English is fine. He should have no problem finding his way to the front._

Yuki looked at me apologetically, "I'm afraid so."

"Well, surely he'll be able to find his way to the front of the store," I ventured. "I mean, is Wall Mart _that_ different from stores in Japan?"

"It's not that." Yuki explained. "It's just, Haru's sense of direction is pretty poor."

"Tch! More like he doesn't have one!" Kyo crossed his arms.

"He gets lost fairly easily." Yuki continued. "Even in a place like this."

Kyo growled, "Dammit! Now what are we gonna do?"

I'd once gotten lost in wall mart as a kid, and I asked one of the checkers to call my mom for me over the intercom. I was about to suggest this, but stopped because it struck me how silly it would feel to call a guy only a year younger than me over the intercom like some little kid. That would be embarrassing for anyone. It would make Haru sound like a kid…or at least mentally handicapped.

"Well…I guess we should go look for him." I suggested.

"Yes, I guess so." Yuki sighed. "I'm really sorry about this, Minna."

"Oh, it's not a big deal." I smiled. "But where should we look first?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kyo jumped in. "What about the carts? Are we gonna push these things all over the store while we go look for that baka? To Hell with that!"

"If it bothers you so much." Yuki snapped at him. "Why don't you stay here, while Minna and I get Haru?"

"No way! Your sense of direction's almost as bad as Haru's! If I let you go after him, I'll be sitting here waiting by the carts for hours!" said Kyo.

"Well, then stop complaining about it and help us find Haru!" Yuki snapped.

That's how the three of us ended up pushing two loaded carts rather hastily all around Wall Mart, eyes pealed for a sign of the white and black haired boy. We didn't split up since that is what had gotten us in trouble in the first place. But I almost wondered if we should have. Yuki and Kyo argued so much that I was pretty sure I was the only one actually looking for their lost cousin. The whole situation felt a little ridiculous and I did my best not to laugh. I didn't want to be rude.

After searching for about half an hour we were heading past the toy section, when something caught my attention. There seemed to be a rather large number of teenage girls hovering around the entrances to the action figure aisle. Their attention was drawn to something in the aisle, but instead of entering it, they remained on the outskirts whispering and giggling together. Recognizing this as an unnatural occurrence and guessing the probably cause for the hubbub, I ran towards said aisle. Yuki and Kyo noticed and pushed the carts after me.

I bypassed the enamored girls and saw what had drawn their attention. Haru was crouched in the middle of the action figure section beside a rather animated little boy who seemed to be explaining the finer points of the Power Rangers during combat while demonstrating a rather complex fight sequence with several masked plastic figures. Other various plastic heroes and villains were strewn about the aisle all around them.

"Haru!" Yuki appeared beside me. He'd apparently left the cart in the main aisle with Kyo. "Here you are! We've been looking for you!"

Haru looked up with his usual deadpan expression. "Yuki and Minna. What are you guys doing in the toy section?"

Yuki sighed. "No Haru, the question is what are _you_ doing in the toy section? Where's the bath tissue I asked you to get?"

Haru blinked then looked around as though expecting it to appear on the floor beside him.

"Who are those people?" This question came from the small boy, who was clearly impatient to continue his Power Rangers demonstration.

"That's Minna and Yuki." Haru answered him. "But where's Kyo?" He turned to us to ask.

"I'm right here, baka!" Kyo shouted from the end of the aisle, startling the girls who were still lurking around at a distance. Now that there were three hott guys in sight they seemed even less inclined to leave. "Dammit! What are you doing here anyway?"

Haru looked up at the ceiling. "My original intention to get the bath tissue was interrupted when I discovered I'd been somehow transported to an aisle containing nothing but women's lingerie. My attempt to escape the panty jungle left me completely disoriented until Jimmy suddenly appeared and invited me to come see the Power Rangers toys with him. By that time you had completely disappeared, Yuki. A mystery."

I tried to stifle my giggle under my hand.

Yuki just sighed. "What you mean to say is you got distracted by the…" Yuki blushed a little and hesitated. "uh…_women's_ section then wandered off and got yourself lost."

"Haru, you're sick!!!!" Kyo shouted from his place by the carts.

I tried not to laugh. Haru's deadpan expression was too cute under the circumstances.

"Mister?" The little boy still holding the power ranger's dolls addressed Haru. "What's Lon-jer-ay?"

Haru blinked. I stifled a laugh. Yuki covered his face with his hand.

"Jimmy!!!!" We all jumped at the sound of the exclamation behind us. A woman with short brown hair, who looked to be in her thirties, rushed past us into the aisle. "Oh Jimmy! Why did you run off like that! Mommy was so worried."

"Mo-om!" Jimmy wined as she squeezed him and kissed his cheek.

The woman wiped tears from her eyes and turned to Haru. "Thank you for looking after him. I was so worried when I looked down and he wasn't beside me. I should have guessed he'd come here. He can't get enough of the Power Rangers."

"Mmm." Haru replied (if it could be called a reply) getting to his feet.

Jimmy's mother turned to her son again and sighed. "Come on mister, it's time for us to go."

"Awww!! But I hadn't finished telling Mister Haru-…"

"You'll have to say goodbye to Mr. Haru right now. We're going home, and when we get home we're having a talk about how to act when we go shopping with mommy." She said sternly.

"Aw, OK. G-bye Mr. Haru!"

"Bye!" Haru waved.

Jimmy's mom nodded to us as we let her pass, but Jimmy stopped in front of Yuki and said, "Hey, Haru's friend, can I ask you something?"

Yuki blinked. "Uh…. Sure."

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Yuki's eyes grew wide. Kyo guffawed. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Jimmy!!!! That's a very rude thing to ask someone!!!!" His mother scolded him sternly. She turned to Yuki, "Please forgive my boy, he doesn't mean anything by it."

Yuki somehow managed to pull out a forced smile, "No, it's alright."

The lady apologized again before dragging her son off. We stood there for a minute. Yuki looked mortified. Kyo was cracking up. Haru was playing with the speech function on one of the action figures.

"Um…I guess we should go." I managed.

We cleaned up the toys that had been strewn across the floor, before heading to checkout. On the drive back Yuki seemed particularly out of sorts and took most of it out on Kyo, whose taunts only fed the fire. Haru had bought himself a Power Rangers hand held video game and played with it the whole way back.

Even though it had been something of a catastrophe, I realized that I was really enjoying myself with these guys. I wasn't sure if they'd enjoyed it as much as me, but that wasn't bothering me at the moment. Mostly, I was excited that I'd gotten a chance to talk to Kyo just a little bit. _Maybe he doesn't hate me anymore. Maybe we can be friends now! I'll just keep being nice and look for opportunities to show him I like him._

I was feeling very tired, but very pleased as I pulled into our driveway. This had been good for me.

"Minna, we'll help you carry the groceries in." Yuki said as he got out of the car.

"Thanks so much!" I popped the trunk open. Haru stuffed his game in his pocket and grabbed several bags. Even Kyo helped out! With the four of us working, we managed to get all of the bags of groceries in our hands at once, so that we wouldn't need to make another trip.

"Thanks again you guys, this is so helpful!" I said as I fumbled with the groceries to reach the back door handle. The back door leads to the lounge/game room, which you have to go through to get to the kitchen and the rest of the house.

My thoughts were happy as I entered the lounge. _Maybe I can ask Kyo to help me with shopping again sometimes…and Yuki and Haru! But not at the same time…but if they start to help me regularly it would be such a good chance for me to spend time with them and get to know them and…_

"Akito-san!" I looked up at this exclamation from Yuki who'd just entered behind me. The lounge was deserted save one lone figure sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room sipping a cup of tea. I felt the blood rush to my face, as he looked right past me at Yuki.

"Ah, there you are Yuki. I was worried. Oh, so Haru and Kyo are with you." They'd just walked in behind us, but I sensed that they too had frozen at the sight of the Sohma head. "I was worried about you three, disappearing without saying anything to anyone." His voice was calm, but there was a threatening note in it that I'm pretty sure we all noticed. _This is bad, Minna. You've done it this time._

"Now, I would like you three to go to your room." He never moved from his chair as his eyes finally focused on me. "I want to talk with Minna." _Shit!!! _I felt myself go hot under his gaze.

"A-Akito-san," Yuki stammered. "It was us who asked…"

"I said," Akito's gaze rested on Yuki once again for just a moment, his eyes flashing, before turning back to me. "Go to your room."

None of the guys said anything or looked at me as they began to head to the door with the groceries, probably to drop them off in the kitchen on the way. I stood frozen on the spot under Akito's gaze.

"Leave those here. Minna will put them away." Akito commanded. _He's putting me in my place. _The guys paused only a moment before slowly setting the bags of groceries on the floor and exiting the room. Yuki looked distressed. Haru looked closed off. Kyo looked quietly pissed. But all of them seemed to share a fear of defying this man.

As the door closed behind them, I felt alone and terrified. I still stood on the threshold, hardly able to meet the gaze of the man sitting across the room from me.

There was a brief silence then Akito spoke in a calm voice, "Minna, would you join me?" he motioned towards a seat across from him. I managed to find my feet and start to move towards him.

_He sounds calm, but there's so much anger behind his eyes. But I had this coming. Of course he's upset, who wouldn't be if three of their family members just up and disappeared with the house __**help**_

I felt like it again. A servant. It only took one look in his eyes to see that that is how he viewed me, and at the moment I had a hard time viewing myself as anything else. I sat down in the chair he'd indicated, rigid and tense.

Akito sipped his tea, and I waited for him to speak. "Tell me, how long have you been working at this establishment, Minna?"

"Well," My voice came out hoarse so I cleared it before going on. "It's a family business so I've spent most of my summers here since childhood." I was fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"I see. Then do your grandparents usually allow you to amuse yourself by occupying the time of your guests and disrupting their time with their families?"

I gasped. I couldn't help it. I guess I hadn't expected such harsh criticism so up front. I couldn't say anything.

"We were very relieved to find a place that could accommodate all of us." Akito continued. "But if I'd had any suspicion that this establishment would not maintain its professionalism in the behavior of the staff towards my family…"

I felt a wave of heat wash over me, and I sat there stunned. I could hardly believe what was happening. Never before had any guest delivered a complaint like this. I've never angered a customer so badly.

_I've got to fix this. I have to. It'll be my fault if the Sohmas leave, and that can't happen. My grandparents can't afford to lose them as customers. _

I screwed up my nerve. "I'm…. very very sorry, Mr. Akito."

"Minna," he set his tea down on the side table and leaned back lazily in his chair. "This family vacation is very important to me. If anything were to disrupt the time I have with them…" he looked at me and my breath caught. His face seemed calm, but there was something akin to malice in his eyes. "I would be compelled to take certain measures to stop it."

_He…is he threatening me? Does he think I'm trying to disrupt his family? But it wasn't even my idea!_ _That's right! They asked me if they could come! I have to let him know I didn't invite them. I have to let him know I'm not trying to take away his family._

I tried to keep my voice calm and my tone reasonable. "I had no idea I would be causing this much trouble if I let them come with me. When…when they asked to come with me…"

"Don't get conceited!" I jumped at Akito's harsh words "Believe me Minna-chan I understand you quite well." Akito leaned forward and grinned maliciously. "And I won't allow you to succeed in wheedling your way into their hearts."

I looked at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Even now you've been making plans on spending more time with them; haven't you?" I felt the blood drain from my face. _How…how did he know?_

"Well then," Akito continued sitting back and taking up his cup of tea again. "I won't allow such a selfish girl to have her way with my family."

I found it hard to breath. _Selfish? Is…is that what I'm being? It's true I've been hoping to spend more time with them…and I have wondered if I was stepping out of place but…is that selfish?_

"Minna-chan, I understand your grandparents are in a difficult financial situation right now."

My head snapped up.

"It was my understanding," Akito continued calmly, taking a sip of his tea. "That my patronage this summer is what enables them to continue running this family business of theirs."

I felt like I was holding my breath. _So that's how it's going to be._ "Please." I said meekly. Bowing my head, unable to look him in the eye as I said this. "Please don't leave. I…I won't bother your family anymore. I had no idea I would cause this much trouble. Just… please stay."

I could feel Akito's cold eyes looking me over. I was holding my breath. "Very well…my family will stay here." I breathed again in relief. "However," Akito continued. "I will be watching you Minna-chan, to make sure your attitude towards my family remains strictly professional."

"Y-yes, it will. Thank you, Mr. Akito." I stammered. I wasn't sure if I should leave at this point. I almost felt like I should wait to be dismissed or something.

"Well then. I suppose you'd better take those groceries into the kitchen."

"Yes." I stood up and had the strange sensation of being a maid taking leave of her master.

Moving the groceries from the game room to the kitchen seemed to take ages. The load was huge, but the worse part was having to reenter the game room on each trip, knowing that Akito was there, watching me work as he sipped tea.

I tried so hard to keep myself from feeling bullied. _After all, it's my fault anyway, isn't it? I HAVE been acting very unprofessional towards the guys. He had every reason to complain._ I was thoroughly relieved when all the shopping bags were successfully delivered to the kitchen and I could put them away in solitude.

* * *

**Jeng!!!!!! sigh, I just had to stick Akito in this story and make everything difficult. After all…it IS the Sohmas. This entire chapter is completely new. It wasn't in my first draft of the story, so that's one of the reasons it took so long to get out. But now that it's completed and out I feel relieved and accomplished. Now I just have to write Minna and the boys out of this mess. Gah! A special shout out goes to the anonymous "kk." It's my first time being cussed at for not updating quickly enough. -bows- I am deeply honored by your enthusiasm. Ja ne everyone! Loves and kisses!**


	7. Professional Distance

**Is there really even a point to apologizing for a late update AGAIN???? Oh well, I GIVE all my Halloween candy to you lovely readers who stuck with me anyway for this chappy. -tosses candy to you all- Sorry if it's rather stale...hm...maybe I should just give you a turkey, since that would be more appropriate for the time. I totally would have had this update up a few days ago had I not gone to Sugoicon last weekend. (BTW I was Tira from Soul Calibur 3 if anyone was there. If you were and I saw you...HI!!!) Anyways, loves and kisses!!! I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**It was like my stomach was twisted into a tight ball, like I was cramping or about to throw up. I felt physically ill thinking about Akito's strong reprimand as I put away the groceries. I was mortified at receiving such harsh criticism over my job. I felt guilty for making my grandparents look bad. But the thing that I felt the most shame over was my disappointment at having my summer plans ruined.

_I never realized until now just how much I've been consuming myself with the Sohmas. Somehow, I've ended up focusing all my hopes for the summer on them. That kind of thinking is so wrong! They are our guests. I just work here. They've only been here a few days so far and I'm already so attached to them that, now that I can't spend time with them, I feel…incredibly lonely…and that is wrong. I formed an attachment that I had no right to form. Akito was right to confront me. I was trying to work my way into their hearts just like he said. If I wasn't, then why would I feel so upset about not getting to be with them anymore? I can't believe how terrible I've acted! Idiot! I'm an idiot!_

I couldn't say it enough. _Idiot! _I hit myself with that word as hard as I could and as much as I could, because somewhere inside I believed that if I could just imprint that into myself I would be able to let go of my disappointment about the Sohmas. If I could convince myself that the hope of being friends with them was meaningless in the first place I would be able drop it. But the more I whipped myself with insults the more the ache in my stomach grew.

Even after the groceries were put away I just sat at the kitchen table, unwilling to venture into the hall. _What if I bump into someone out there? No one will come into the kitchen. If I stay here until it's time to prepare for dinner then I'll be able to avoid seeing anyone before I have to serve them._

It wasn't just that I was trying to obey Akito's orders. I just couldn't bear to face any of them after how I'd been acting. I kept imagining the looks on the guys' faces as they went upstairs to leave me alone with Akito. Maybe they thought badly of me after seeing me get in such trouble with the head of their house.

By the time Grandma came in to start dinner, I was pretty much convinced that word of my reprimand had gotten round to the entire Sohma clan, and that I was universally considered to be a selfish and conniving girl. When Grandma came in it hit me that Akito probably talked to her and Grandpa about my behavior. I felt my heart jump into my throat as I waited for her to say something about it. I was surprised then when instead of scolding me she looked concerned and asked me if I was feeling sick.

_I guess I do look like a wreck. She's acting like nothing has happened. Maybe Akito didn't talk to her. Or she could just be waiting for me to say something._

There was no chance of that happening. I was far too ashamed to talk about it. I'd been dreading the idea of having to serve dinner to the Sohmas so I took the opportunity to complain of a stomachache and ask to be excused from the duty. Grandma could tell that something was wrong and said that would be fine. I helped her prepare dinner as much as I could, without making myself seem suspiciously well.

As I ate my dinner in the kitchen, Grandma walked in from the dining room and casually stated. "Well, that Mr. Akito seems to be feeling better. He's actually eating with everyone else tonight."

Her conversational tone convinced me that she had no idea what had taken place earlier that day. _Well, at least she doesn't know. I couldn't stand her being disappointed with me right now. I wonder if Akito came down just to keep an eye on me as I served dinner. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He probably thinks I'm hiding from him. I guess I am hiding from him._ I could almost imagine a look of triumph on Akito's face. I didn't even want to think about Yuki and the others. I lost my already slim appetite.

As soon as I was sure that the hall was clear I bolted to my room and shut the door. In the safety of my room I found myself pacing back and fourth rehashing conversations I'd had with the Sohmas. Going over scene after scene of me hanging out with them. Torturing myself with those times that had been so enjoyable and yet so inappropriate. My sleep was restless that night.

------------------------------------------------------

I wished so hard the next morning for an excuse not to serve breakfast, but my grandparents were shorthanded enough; so I stuffed my emotions down as far as I could, plastered on my hostess smile, and prayed that Akito would not feel up to eating breakfast with the rest of his family. As I entered the room I vowed to remain the polite and charming hostess, but nothing more. I would return smiles, laugh at jokes, be friendly, and keep my distance.

As I politely served everyone I scanned the room for Akito as subtly as I could manage. When I didn't spot him, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Hm, what was that for, Minna-chan?" Shigure looked up at me as I poured his orange juice. The question was casually put forth, but I almost thought I saw a knowing look in his eyes.

"Hm? Oh nothing I was just thinking about something." I managed with a smile.

"Daydreaming on the job, eh?" Shigure's expression became serious. "That's not good! What if your accidentally spilled orange juice all over me?"

I was so startled by the sudden criticism that I almost did spill orange juice all over him. _Oh, no! I'm being unprofessional again! _"I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- !"

"Now, now!" Shigure laughed good-naturedly pulling out a fan. "I was only teasing you." He tapped my nose with the fan. I blinked and couldn't keep my blush down.

_I…he…he was teasing? _I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or frustrated at being tricked.

"I would never criticize such a charming hostess," he said leaning closer, "Especially one with such pretty eyesOW!" Shigure drew back abruptly nursing his head from the blow that had come suddenly from behind.

"Must you be such a letch so early in the morning?" Yuki seemed to appear at my shoulder with a dazzling smile that contrasted starkly with the annoyed glare he'd just given his older relative. "I apologize, Minna if he's said anything inappropriate."

"Oh no," I smiled back politely. "I'm fine. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Good, as long as you weren't offended." He smiled and sat down. Haru who'd trailed in behind him also took his seat.

"Nope, I'm fine." I said.

"eh heh, then why was I hit again?" Shigure said laughed nervously.

Yuki ignored Shigure and looked at me, "Oh and…Minna, um…" He seemed nervous. "About yesterday…" Haru looked at him. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Did…"

"MINNA!" I jumped at the familiar, excited voice. _Oh no, here it comes. _

I was expecting a hug from behind, but instead I just felt my arm being nuzzled in a familiar fashion.

"Good morning, Momiji." I smiled.

_Crap! This is definitely not a good position!!! How do I get him off me? I don't want to be mean!_

Momiji giggled. "We're all going to the lake again today, Minna! Will you come?"

_Here it is. This is my chance to establish the boundaries. Just say it, Minna. Explain right here and now that as an employee of the bed and breakfast it would be inappropriate to spend a lot of time with the guests. But…won't that seem a little two faced after having already spent so much time with them? None of them are treating me as though they think badly of me right now. Won't it confuse them if I…_

"Um…I'll probably be too busy today." I managed. _Gosh! Can't I come up with something a little more forceful?_

"Awwwe!! Please!!!! I thought you'd want to play with us!" Momiji looked at me with big sad eyes.

_Gah!!!!! Why does he have to pull that face on me!!! How am I supposed to –_

"Oh my, look who decided to appear for breakfast this morning!" I look up quickly to see who Shigure was talking about. I felt my face flush, when I saw that it was none other than Akito himself!

He looked strait at me and began to walk over to Shigure's table. I was very conscious of the cute blond boy still hanging onto my arm, and my panic rose.

"Um, I – I need to go…get something! I'll be right back!" I bolted into the hall so fast I could only imagine the startled looks of those I'd left behind. Once I was safe in the hall I began to feel foolish.

_Why'd you run away like that? You're acting as if Akito's gonna eat you or something. He's a guest. Just because he made a complaint doesn't mean you should feel awkward being around him. Still, he probably saw Momiji hanging on my arm. That's not good; I hope I don't get in trouble for that._

As I collected myself in the kitchen, Grandma served Akito his breakfast. When she returned she asked me to take out an extra bowl of fruit he'd asked for. I screwed up my resolve not to be dramatic and returned to the dining room to serve Akito. As soon as I entered the dining room I noticed a change in the seating arrangement. Yuki and Akito now had a table to themselves. Momiji had taken Yuki's spot at the table with Shigure, Haru, and Ayame who must have come down during my absence.

_Just serve them normally. If you just act normal, it won't be a big deal._

I bypassed Shigure's table and went over to where Yuki and Akito were sitting. I couldn't help but notice the empty expression on Yuki's face. But it was replaced with his princely smile as soon as I arrived to deliver Akito's fruit.

"Good morning, Mr. Akito. Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked deciding not to mention the table switch.

"No, that will be all for now, Minna-san." Akito responded coolly.

"Do you need anything else, Yuki?" I asked turning to him.

He looked up and I remembered that there was something he'd wanted to say before Akito came in. Even now, it almost felt like there was something he wanted to say, but that he couldn't say in the presence of Akito.

So he just smiled, "No thank you, Minna, I…"

"Yuki, won't be needing anything else either." Akito interrupted curtly. "You may go."

I stood there for a second dumbly. _I feel like a maid again._ I took a quick glance at Yuki. He was looking off to the side a distant expression on his face. For some reason that made me feel cold.

"Um, well, if you need anything else just let us know." I said nodding to them and turned away quickly. As I turned I immediately locked eyes with Haru. He must have been watching the whole thing. He seemed oblivious to the lively conversation going on at his table between Shigure, Ayame, and Momiji. There was something about his eyes that made me feel like he understood more than he really should about what was going on. It made me a little uncomfortable so I turned away quickly and asked little Kisa if she wanted more orange juice.

I was beginning to feel more comfortable as I checked on Kagura, Hatori and Ritsu, but when I reached Kyo I felt another sinking feeling in my stomach.

_That's right. I was going to try to be friends with him. Now I can hardly even talk to him outside of asking him if he wants another glass of milk. _Not that he seemed particularly interested in talking at the moment. He was even more sullen and grouchy than usual, so it was actually pretty easy not to act too casual with him. After checking to see that everyone was provided for I entered the hallway with a sigh of relief.

_Now all I have to do is keep is avoid too much contact with…_

"Oi, Minna."

_Crap. _I turned around. "Oh! Haru! You surprised me…um, is there something else you needed?" I smiled my hostess smile.

He looked over at a picture hanging on the wall. "Mmmm…not really." His demeanor seemed so laid back that it kind of annoyed me.

_If you don't need anything then why the crap did you follow me out here? Don't you know I could get in trouble if Akito sees us together?_

I smiled politely. "Well, I guess if there's nothing else, I'll go on back to the kitchen." I started to turn away

"So are you going to the lake with us?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"You never answered Momiji."

I blinked. "Oh, um…" _If I make it clear now that I don't intend to hang out with them anymore, it will make it so much easier to say no from now on…so I just have to be firm…but…_Memories of the previous lake excursion ran through my brain. I couldn't help myself from trying to work out some way for me to be able to go.

I stalled, torn between my desire to go with them and my fear of getting in trouble again. It didn't help that Haru was looking at me rather intently as he waited for my answer, which only reinforced the fact that a very attractive guy was standing here asking me to go swimming with him.

I smiled apologetically. "No I'm sorry, I won't be able to today. I'm pretty sure I'll be too busy." _Maybe if I just say "no" enough they'll eventually get it._

Haru stood there looking at me for a minute, and I found myself shifting uncomfortably.

"Mm…OK. Ja." He turned abruptly and walked away.

"Oh! Um…bye." I stood there for a minute after he left. _Well…that was easy…but, why do I feel so bad?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I spent the next two days doing everything I could to stay as busy (or at least look as busy) as I possibly could. Whenever any of the Sohmas asked me to do something I politely declined. I avoided contact if I could. There were a few times where Yuki approached me, and I almost thought he was going to bring up the subject he'd brought up before, but nearly every time I saw him Akito seemed to be lurking nearby, and either Yuki would notice and clam up or (more often) I noticed and took the opportunity to excuse myself. Even though I felt a little guilty for thinking of Akito's actions in such sinister terms, but it was almost creepy the way Akito seemed to be everywhere Yuki was.

It was the second evening since Akito had spoken to me. I was replacing the sheets in the boy's (that would be Yuki, Kyo and Haru's) room at a time when I had made sure that they were all outside. I'd been so busy that I'd had very little time to think about anything besides making sure I was successful in my attempts to maintain a professional distance from the Sohmas.

I was just thinking about how sneaky I'd been, waiting until all the guys were outside before changing the sheets, when I heard a step in the hall outside the door. I turned around quickly in surprise and saw Yuki standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Hello Minna! I didn't know you were here."

_Oh no! What are you doing here? _"Hello, Yuki. Um…I thought you were outside."

"Yes, well It's a little hot so I came back to change my shirt. Oh but um…" Yuki seemed to take in my current activity. "I can do that after you're done."

"Um, thanks. It'll be just a minute." _I'll just have to finish the job quickly._

Yuki seemed like he was about to leave, but he hesitated and then turned back. "Minna, since you're here…do you mind if I ask you something?"

_Well, here it is. And I have to listen since I can't exactly leave in the middle of the job. Ah, I hope Akito doesn't pop up again._

"Sure." I said with a nonchalant smile.

Yuki sat down on one of the already made beds and studied the ceiling. "Did…when Akito-san spoke to you the other day…he didn't say anything…. strange to you, did he?"

I looked up at him in surprise. He was looking intently at me with his large amethyst eyes.

"N-no, not at all!" I insisted. "I'm not sure what you mean by strange, but…" I felt embarrassed and turned my focus back to making the bed. "He just let me know about some concerns he had with the way I've been acting." I made my voice sound as casual as possible. "I haven't really been acting very professional, so…I actually want to apologize for that." _OK, here we go._

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"It's not really appropriate for me to spend time with you guys the way I have been, so I guess I want to apologize for acting that way." _This way he knows it's just my mistake and no one else's. _I faced him, not sure how he would react.

At first he seemed surprised. But his expression gradually changed to that of understanding. "Oh, I see." And before I had time to realize just how much I wanted to take back my words, I saw that notorious prince mask of his put itself back in place. He smiled that distant smile. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Minna. After all we were the ones distracting you from your work." He stood up, and I realized he was about to leave. I felt a sudden panic as if I didn't want him to. "I guess I should probably go." He said and headed for the door with a princely nod.

I couldn't figure out why this upset me so much. _Haven't I been working hard at keeping my distance? _

"Um…have fun outside…" I said rather lamely.

Yuki turned and smiled again. "I will." And then he was gone.

I sat down on the edge of the bed with a knot in my stomach. _What the crap!!! I finally succeeded in saying what I was supposed to, but now all I feel like doing is running after Yuki to tell him I didn't mean what I said!_ But I knew why I felt that way. I hadn't realized how much Yuki's mask had come down until he put it back up so forcefully. _That means he was just beginning to let me in a little. Maybe there was a chance that I could have actually gotten to know the Yuki under the mask…but…now that chance is gone. That's what I've been working towards lately, so… I should be satisfied. _

I didn't feel satisfied. I felt absolutely miserable.

* * *

**Drama drama drama drama drama!!!!!!!!!!! Hm...next chapter is definitely gonna have more humor. Anyways, it's almost completely written so...I won't promise anything (since that hasn't gone too well in the past) except that I guarantee the next chapter will be up...sometime. I have WAAAAY too many ideas for this fic and not nearly enough time to write. So we'll see how much I get done in the next few days. In the meantime, I'd appreciate any comments, criticisms, thoughts, or ideas you guys have. If you have an idea about what you think will happen or where the story should go, go ahead and throw it at me. I can't guarantee I'll use it, but I'll just say that cooliocow's brief comment in her review was actually more helpful than she might imagine, in writing this...so...you never know what kind of random thought might spark the creative process in my tortured mind. :) Love and pocky to you all!!!**


	8. Wavering Resolve

**Merry Christmas and Happy Hollidays! Here's your Christmas present! an update!!!! longest chapter yet! It's been too long, once again, between updates. But I have great news! I have an editor!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ark9 a friend of mine has graciously volunteered to edit this fic which is what I'd actually been wishing for! Already she's been extremely helpful so I'm excited about how much better this fic will be now that she's on board! Yay!!! Banzai!!!!!!!!!!!! Once again, thank you kk for your enthusiasm. I do apologize to all of you for the late update again. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this fic. On the contrary, my head has been buzzing with new ideas lately. So...enjoy my Holiday gift to you all! **

**I don't own Fruits Basket or America's next top model.

* * *

**The feelings I experienced as Yuki left were tumultuous. I sat on Kyo's bed, in the empty room trying to work out the pain I felt in my stomach. In my mind I knew that I had done the right thing. I had set up a necessary boundary. I was being respectful of the wishes of Akito. But Yuki's reaction made me feel confused and discontented.

_I can't help but feel like Yuki would rather things continue the way they were. I mean, I'm probably reading way too much into it, but…if that's the case…even though I know it's wrong it really makes me want to keep going. I feel like taking everything I said back and just treating them like friends and getting to know them and…I'm terrible! I'm so selfish! And I'm incredibly weak, but I want to be their friend…_

At some point I realized that there were chores still to be done, but I was admittedly distracted while changing the sheets and I ended up having to do Kyo's twice when I realized that I'd just taken off the old sheets and put them right back on again. I also began to feel a growing anxiety of being walked in on by one of the guys again. I couldn't quite figure out why that would make me anxious, but I was grateful to finish the task and leave the room as quickly as possible.

After changing the sheets in the rest of the rooms and taking all the dirty ones to the laundry room I took the clean load of laundry out of the dryer and put it in a basket to take it to my room for sorting and folding. I like to do the sorting while watching TV or movies online. It also gives me time alone to think.

The load was rather large and what with my vision being obstructed and my mind being occupied, I didn't notice Momiji bounding towards me in the hall on my way to my room until he chirped, "Hi!" and caused me to drop my basket of laundry in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Momiji said quickly and stooped to help me pick up the various laundered items.

"No! It's totally my fault for spacing out!" I smiled, picking up socks.

"Oh! But I'm glad I found you! I was looking for you!" Momiji said happily.

I blinked. "Re-really? Why?"

"Because I have a surprise!" Momiji threw his hands in the air excitedly.

I felt a little dumbfounded. "What?"

"A special surprise for Minna, because she works so hard!" Momiji beamed at me.

"You…have a surprise for me?"

Momiji giggled. "Yup! I'm gonna treat Minna to ice cream and an American movie!"

My eyes widened…_Is he serious? Where-Where'd this come from? How would we get there? Will he be driving? Wait a minute! What am I thinking! I can't possibly accept this invitation! But…how can I say that? I…_

"Momiji, I…I'm not sure if I can go…" I said tentatively.

Momiji's face fell, "Awe…why not? I thought you'd want to go, since you've been so busy lately. I thought you'd like to take a break and eat ice cream with me." I felt myself screaming inside. _Yes, I've been busy…trying to avoid all of you. And now that you're trying to do something nice for me I…I just can't take it! _"Oh! Is it movies? Do you not like movies?"

"Oh no! I love movies!" I said hurriedly, "It's…It's just…" I looked into his big eyes, their happiness threatened by what I might say next. _I can't stand this! I'll sound ungrateful if I refuse! I don't want to hurt his feelings. And…just the fact that he did this for me makes me want to cry…I want to go! I want to go!!!! Why can't I go!!! _

"Momiji, there you are." I looked up and felt my face flush as I saw Hatori standing at the end of the hall behind Momiji. _He's so intimidating. I wonder if he thinks I'm overstepping my boundaries. _He walked over and saw the spilled laundry. "Momiji, are you responsible for this?"

"Yup! I scared her and made her drop the basket!" Momiji piped up. _He says it so cheerfully._ "But we're picking it up."

"Momiji," Hatori said sternly. "You know better than to bother Minna-san while she's working."

"But I wanted to tell Minna-chan that I'll be taking her out for ice cream and a movie after she's done!" Momiji said, which reminded me that I hadn't succeeded yet in refusing his offer.

"And I'm guessing Minna-san has yet to agree to this plan," Hatori said knowingly. He looked at me.

"Um. No I…" My throat was hoarse so I cleared it, but Momiji jumped in before I could answer.

"Not yet. But you will go, won't you?" Momiji turned to me excitedly. "If you're too busy today, then we can go tomorrow!"

It only made it more painful to see how simple the problem was in his mind. _If only being busy was all I had to worry about. _

"Momiji, I…don't think I'll be able to go today or tomorrow. I'm really sorry, but…I just don't think I can." _Wimp! That was so wimpy! But Damn it! It's the best I can do!_

Momiji looked crestfallen, "Why not? I thought you'd like to go."

_My heart's gonna break! I WOULD like to go!_

"Momiji, you should know better than to ask Minna-san to do something like that. She's not your friend; she works here."

"But Hari that's not fair!!!!!! I like Minna-chan!" Momiji complained.

"It doesn't matter if it's not fair; that's just the way it is," Hatori said. I felt shocked at the coldness of his attitude, especially towards Momiji, whom I found it hard to be cold with at all. "Now apologize to Minna-san for disturbing her while she's working."

Momiji looked at him for a moment then at me. "Gomen-né, Minna-chan. I'm sorry if I've bothered you," Momiji said with a sincere smile.

_Wow…he listened. _"No, really that's OK!" I protested. "Thank you so much for thinking of me."

Momiji smiled. "Sure!"

I stood picking up the basket of laundry. Hatori looked at me. "Well, we should leave you to your work." He turned to Momiji. "Come. We're going." And with a nod in my direction he walked away down the hall.

"Awe!" Momiji whined, "Well, see ya later, Minna-chan!" He waved then ran after Hatori. "Hari, you're no fun!"

"Bye." I gave a small wave, and watched them disappear into the game room. _Momiji, really didn't seem as fazed by all that as he could have. I get the feeling that he won't __**really**__ give up on me unless __**I**__ say something to make him stop. _"Tsch! Like _that_ will ever happen," I muttered to myself glumly. "I'm too weak."

I took the laundry basket into my room, but when I got there I just sat on my bed for a while. I didn't feel like doing laundry…I was tired of working. I'd done nothing but work for the past few days. I got up and pulled the curtain back on my window, but there were trees in the way…_It's not like they would be playing in front of your window anyway, Minna. You should know better than be so obsessed as to…Shut up! Frickin' shut up and leave me alone!_ I gripped my head in frustration. Sometimes arguing with myself was almost like really having another person inside of me with nothing to say but critical things, but I can't get away from that person since she lives inside of me.

I growled in frustration and threw myself on the bed face down. "This is why I hate being alone…I have no one but me to talk to." My voice was muffled against the comforter. I sighed and turned over onto my back. _I'm so frickin' tired! Probably because I'm sad…right now I just feel like…going to sleep and not waking up._ I lay for a minute briefly going through the repercussions of that course of action. _Screw it, just do the frickin' laundry!_

So I did. I got my laptop and put on some episodes of _America's Next Top Model_, an interesting, but relatively vapid show that could not affect my emotional stability whatsoever, and I did the laundry.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was after dinner. The ruckus from the game room was such that I was sure that the entire younger Sohma generation was preoccupied. Dinner had been particularly awkward, what with Yuki acting distant and Akito watching everything I did. I was in a weird mood anyway, having taken a nap after folding the laundry. I slept for two hours, which always makes me feel funny afterwards. Almost like it shouldn't still be the same day. After dinner I waited in the kitchen until I was sure no one would come out to ask me to do anything before hurrying out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards my room.

"Oi, Minna."

_Not again!_ I turned around. Haru was standing casually with his hands in his pockets behind me. _How the heck did he get there? There was no one in the hall a second ago! _

I was dismayed to sense the tiny feeling of happiness in my chest. I had to be strong and not hold onto that happy feeling, otherwise I'd give in if he asked me to hang out.

"Oh, hi, Haru." I plastered on a smile. "I thought you'd be in the game room," I said pleasantly.

"I was."

I waited for more, but he just stood there looking at me. It was so awkward just standing there like that that. I was about to ask if there was something he needed when he said rather abruptly, "Play ping-pong with me."

I had a strange feeling that the question meant more to him than just a ping-pong game. Like he knew exactly what had been going on with me the past few days and knew exactly what he was _really_ asking me to do. _It's almost like he's telling me to defy Akito. But…I might be reading into this. How could he know what Akito said to me? _

"Well, I can't really right now," I answered treating the situation as normal, "but thanks for asking."

He looked at me. "Why not? You've finished all your work."

_What the crap! You've been paying attention to my workload? _But he was right, there was nothing left for me to do but go to sleep. I couldn't really honestly say I had anything left to clean in my room since I'd already finished it as an excuse. Up until now I'd either honestly had work I could use as an excuse or I'd just used a generic plea of being busy to accompany my rejection.

This was the first time that it had ever been challenged. And I didn't know quite what to say. _I don't want to lie, but I have to think of something…_ "Well, yeah, I don't have any _real_ work to do right now…"

"Then you can play," Haru interrupted.

_Gah! Why are you being so persistent?_ "Well…" I fidgeted, trying very hard to think of something to say. "I…I'm sorry, I just…can't come with you right now."

Haru took a step closer looking at me a bit too intensely for my comfort. "You don't want to?"

"I-It's not that…I…"

"Then you do want to." He took another step forward and tilted his head to the side.

_AH! Stop moving towards me!_ "Well, yes but…." _Crap! Why'd I say that? He keeps flustering me looking at me like that._

Haru leaned in until our faces were almost touching. I felt myself get blush and shrunk away. But he stayed that way. "If you want to do something…" He said, "then you should just do it."

I blinked.

"Haru!" Yuki appeared behind him in the hallway, "What are you doing?" I released my held breath as Haru turned away from me to look at him.

"I'm asking Minna to play ping pong," he answered Yuki, nonchalantly.

Yuki took a look at my flushed face. "Scaring her to death is more like it," He said under his breath and moved to stand beside us. "I don't know what he said, but I apologize if my cousin upset you."

I felt too frazzled to give more than a sort of grunt in response.

It seemed to be enough for Yuki, who turned to his cousin a bit angrily. "Haru, Minna has to work very hard here. It's disrespectful to pester her. Don't you think it would be more polite if we stopped bothering her and let her do her job?" Listening to Yuki's words I felt kind of like he was sticking up for me like he had other times, when I'd felt bullied by Kyo; but this time it didn't make me feel good. _Does he really feel like I should focus on my work and forget about doing things with them?_

I jumped when Haru turned back to me abruptly. "Am I bothering you?" he asked. His face was calm, but once again I got the impression that his words were a challenge.

I had no idea how to respond. I just kind of stood there trying to form words with my mouth. I wanted to be able to say, 'Yes actually, I'm tired of you bugging me to do stuff with you so you go spend time with your family' because that was what I _should_ say. But the more I looked at Haru's intense gray eyes the harder it was to get those words out. I glanced back at Yuki and was surprised. He was waiting for my response with interest jut visible behind his glass eyes.

_What do I say? No!!! No, no, no, he's not bothering me! Well….actually he kind of was….but that doesn't really matter because I don't mind because I'm happy that he still hasn't given up on me, and I like being with you all. I like talking to you and seeing you and doing things with you, and I really don't have THAT much to do. So please, Yuki, please forget everything I said up in the bedroom…Please let's just go back to beginning to be friends again. I know that this is my chance to take back those words, but…what would happen if I were to disrespect what Akito said to me? Wouldn't that just be me being selfish? No, I need to stay strong. So…Is Haru bothering me?_

"Yes…yes, because…I'm just tired right now…I mean, it's not you personally or anything, I just…I feel kind of worn out, and don't really want to hang out right now." I cursed myself internally for such a wimpy answer but it was the best I could do.

Haru looked at me. The longer he stood there the more I wondered whether I looked as transparent as I felt. But his expression was so blank I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Mm. See you later then." With that he turned abruptly and walked away towards the game room.

I looked at Yuki who turned to me and said, "Well…I'm very sorry that we've caused you so much trouble." He bowed politely. The formality of his demeanor was unsettling.

"No, no! It's OK," I said, unable to read him at all.

"Well…have a good night, Minna," he said, smiling his prince smile.

"Yes, you too." I smiled my hostess smile. _This is kind of ironic._

Yuki then turned and left for the game room. I waited until he'd completely disappeared before rushing to my bedroom. I could hardly help almost sprinting the last few steps, and I shut the door quickly behind me.

Safe in the privacy of my room I was free to let my hostess armor fall crashing to the floor in pieces. I felt really full of emotions, but they were so tumultuous that I couldn't sort them out. I was exhausted again in spite of my nap earlier that day. I decided to go to bed early, but after tossing for about half an hour with frustrating thoughts churning in my brain I gave up sleep for the time being.

I was too embarrassed about the entire situation to talk about it with Julie. So I used the only resource left to me for times of distress. I got online. For seven hours. Which is really stupid, but when you're basically drugging yourself up with internet action so you can forget what's going on in your life…it feels like you can stay on forever.

I noticed that the sun was rising and realized that I had about two hours to get some sleep before I'd have to get up and help Grandma with breakfast. I'd been distracted from the frustrating emotions, but once I shut my laptop and settled into my covers all my embarrassment and shame and frustration washed over me all over again.

One moment I felt like they still liked me and wanted to be my friend. _After all Momiji and Haru both came to ask me to hang out today… but then I shut them down…so what do they think of me now? Maybe they've given up. And what about Yuki…I couldn't read him at all with Haru. What if he's mad at me or…what if he thinks badly of me for seeming two faced or something…I mean, it's not like I avoided everyone when they first got here, now I'm acting all weird and distant. Yuki probably thinks I'm rude or…I don't know. _Thoughts of our picnic at the lake, playing ping pong with Haru, and the shopping trip flooded my mind and I hated myself remembering how much fun I'd had, fun that should never have happened. I just wanted to go back and redo this whole week.

I must have dozed at some point because I sort of woke up when my alarm went off. I got up and quickly got ready to help Grandma prepare breakfast, happy to escape the bed of brooding.

"You look tired. Did you sleep well?" she asked when I walked in.

"No, actually I didn't sleep much last night," I said with one of those smiles you give when you're talking about something unpleasant, but not serious.

"Oh, what kept you up?"

_My own stupidity. _"Oh, I just couldn't really get to sleep."

"Hm…well, maybe you should take some Nyquil next time. You need to sleep."

"Yes," I said. _I feel numb and shut in and sick to my stomach from lack of sleep._

Serving breakfast was a task. Akito was there once again, watching me. Momiji was happy to see me and invited me to eat with them again, in spite of what happened yesterday. I smiled and declined. When Shigure asked how I was feeling, I answered that I was tired, and smiled so that he would know it wasn't a big deal.

I was worried that Haru would do something weird again, but he acted so very normal that I decided all the other stuff about him seeing through my armor was just my imagination.

I think it helped that I was so tired, while serving breakfast, because I was almost too tired to focus on anything besides getting the food served.

After breakfast I asked Grandma if I could take a nap and she said that would be fine. I woke up sometime after lunch and immediately felt guilty for leaving my grandparents to take care of everything while I slept. I felt like a bad person for taking another nap since I did take one the day before. _Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep last night. _

When I went down to help Grandma with the laundry, she told me that I had the day off and needed to relax and feel better.

"You've seemed stressed lately, so I think it would be good for you." She smiled. "We don't have too much to do today, so you just go outside and relax."

_Well, it's not the most ideal situation when it comes to avoiding the Sohmas _.I headed down the path towards the creek, _But I am tired and would like to relax a little. Just so long as I'm careful to avoid them I should be OK. _

The path to the creek is in sight of the trampoline, where Momiji and Kisa were jumping. Haru and Hiro were standing by watching. Hiro was scowling and Haru was watching over Kisa, like a protective older brother. I moved quickly hoping they wouldn't notice me pass. I was grateful that Momiji was such an energetic jumper. He was jumping so high that Kisa was nearly thrown off the trampoline with the impact, which was distracting enough to draw the attention away from me.

I was thankful when Hiro started to yell at Momiji for bouncing too high and there seemed to be a bit of commotion starting up. I took the opportunity and hurried past and down towards the creek.

By the time I reached the row of trees along the bank, I was sure I hadn't been noticed. At least I hadn't heard anyone call for me. I walked along the bank until I reached the old bridge. I walked out to the middle and sat on the edge hanging my legs over the side. I crossed my arms over the middle beam of the side rails, and lay my chin on them with a sigh. _How am I gonna manage to avoid the Sohmas for a whole summer when we're living in the same house? If I could just think of them in a detached way I'd be fine, but every time I'm around them I feel like I want to be with them. Why is that? I hardly know them. They're kind of weird too, when I think about it. Why would I want to spend time with these people? _I knew the answer to that question, if I looked hard enough.

The fact was that I was lonely. Who was left to me if the Sohmas were off limits? For certain reasons I had very few people in my life this summer. _I've been feeling this lonely hole inside of me. I think I started to try to fill that hole with them. That's not even fair to them. They didn't come here for the purpose of fulfilling my needs. _I swung my feet in agitation. The water was just about two feet below the bridge, not nearly enough for me to dip my feet in. I buried my forehead in my arms. _That's why I'm taking this so hard…I just don't want to be alone._

"Minna?"

I jumped and turned quickly to see Haru standing by me on the bridge.

_Oh, no! I need to get rid of him! What if Akito finds out we were alone here! _"Oh! Haru you surprised me!" I smiled cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," he said nonchalantly and leaned on the railing beside me, looking into the creek.

_So blunt. _"Oh!…okay." I laughed a bit. I didn't know what else to say. I felt a strange mix of feelings. I was a little miffed at being noticed after all, and I worried that Momiji would run up onto the bridge and ask to play in the creek or something. _He'd be even harder to get rid of. _But in spite of myself, I felt a strange desperate excitement in my chest. _Minna, you really are a lost cause. You should know better than to feel excitement right now. You should be annoyed that he's being persistent after last night. But how do I get rid of him? It's so hard to find reasons to get away from him when all I want to do is stay here._

We stood for a bit looking at the water. I was struggling within myself about getting rid of him. "So, how have you…"

"You should do what you want." he said, and I looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

* * *

**-sigh- once again a chapter with little humor. I wanted to squeeze some in, but It will just have to wait until the beginning of next chapter. This chapter was actually longer, but I wanted to fix the latter part up a bit and this was a better stopping place. Sorry, if it's getting too heavy for you all. Once again comments and constructive criticizms are always welcome! Thank you for sticking with me for so long!!!! It is very encouraging! Ja ne!**


	9. A New Resolve

**Yay! Thought it would never happen didn't you! Thought I'd forgotten? NOPE! I'm just incredibly slow! I mean, I've been working on this for like months (on and off), so it's nice to finally get this chapter out there. School is almost over which will make life easier and less full of crap…but I won't make any promises about updates because…I might end up breaking them and I don't want to be a liar. But by no means will I just drop this fic! No way! I have too much left of the story to tell! Oh yes, and a MAJOR shout out to KK for all those PMs and reviews. It's nice to know there's someone still out there interested in this story. And thanks to everyone else who's sticking with me also. I appreciate it. Arrigatou gozaimasu!**

**I Do not own Fruits basket or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

"What?" I asked.

"You should do what you want," Haru said again. "Akito-san told you that you were bothering us, right? Well, you don't bother anyone but Akito-san, so you should just do what you want."

I blinked. _How does he...? But that makes sense, I guess It's true I'm not bothering anyone…but I __**am**__ bothering Akito and I have to be respectful. What I want and feel isn't really the important thing here. But how did Haru…? Has Akito spoken to them?_

"Well…this is your family's vacation. It's not my place to intrude…"

"If we ask you to do stuff with us, you're not intruding are you? You were invited."

"Y-yeah, but…" _But am I really wanted? Really? Well Haru and Momiji seem to want me around. But Yuki…Yuki… _"I'm not sure if everyone is comfortable with me around. Yuki for instance…"

"Yuki's worried for you."

This statement knocked me back. "What?"

"Yuki's worried that Akito-san will make trouble for you if we hang around you too much. That's why he keeps his distance."

_He was…protecting me?_

"Thinking about Yuki," Haru continued. "I guess that makes me selfish. Since I keep asking you to do stuff. But…" Haru looked down at me. "You don't want me to stop do you?"

It was so strange, but I realized that I was about to cry. Even as I looked at Haru I realized my eyes were in great danger of overflowing. _What the crap!_ I took a deep breath to gather myself and was startled at how shaky it was. There was no way to hide it from Haru, though. He looked down at me as though he were waiting for something. _You will not cry because there is no reason to cry so stop._

I took another breath to steady myself and laughed a little as I wiped my eyes. "I am so sorry about that. I have no idea why I started crying just then." I laughed dismissively again and breathed a sigh. "Well, that was interesting." I smiled, my most self-dismissive smile, hoping he would take the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. But I could tell that Haru wasn't buying any of it. His eyes demanded that I drop the act, and the more I tried to meet them the more I felt the tears threaten again, which was really annoying! _Just give it up OK? Stop reading my mind! Stop saying things that make me feel like curling up to a ball to sob. Stop making me vulnerable!_

Haru took a step towards me. "Minna…"

"Oh 'Gure-chan! This is magnificently picturesque!" The familiar voice shattered the tension between Haru and me as though we had been encased in a densely filled balloon that was suddenly poked with a pin. I looked up in surprise to see Ayame and Shigure approaching us along the path leading to the bridge. I felt even more self-conscious of my oddly emotional state and frantically tried to pull myself together.

Fortunately Ayame seemed completely oblivious. "What a beautiful portrait of a summer romance! Two young people discovering their first stirrings of passion as they confess their love to each other to the sound of the rippling creek flowing beneath their feet just as their love flows from their hearts!"

Ayame was in another elaborate outfit carrying an umbrella to shield the sun, not stopping to catch a breath during his speech. Shigure was wearing his traditional Japanese clothing and smiling amused at everything Ayame said. "Although I must say Minna-chan should be in a baby blue sundress with a pink primrose at her neck. And Haru-kun should be on his knee handing her a bouquet, but really young people nowadays seem to have so little understanding of the romantic ideal! Don't you agree, 'Gure-chan?"

"Of course!" Shigure smiled mischievously, "but it seems we've interrupted their rendezvous."

"Oh, dear! So we have!" Ayame moaned dramatically. "Well, it can't be helped!" He perked back up. "Please carry on! Don't let our presence disturb your romantic moment!"

I felt myself blushing furiously and I had no idea how to handle the situation. At the same time, their intrusion provided a welcome diversion that gave me a chance to shove all those strange emotions that threatened my tear ducts down deep into my stomach.

"You shouldn't tease like that Aya-niisan," Haru said, his voice calm, but he seemed annoyed. "You too, Sensei. It's rude to Minna."

"Now when have I ever been known to tease?" Shigure smiled.

"You mean to say," Ayame asked dramatically, "that you weren't confessing your love to this beautiful young flower?"

"No," Haru answered simply.

The humor of the situation was just beginning to reach me, when I felt myself being pulled to my feet by Ayame who'd dropped his umbrella, rushed onto the bridge and now held my hand in his. The sudden action flustered me. He held the back of his other hand dramatically against his forehead in an attitude of tragedy. "You poor girl! Not even being romanced properly in a place that absolutely demands it! Well, don't worry it is easily remedied." He turned to me with a gleam in his eye. "I shall design an irresistible sundress for you, so that next time the fool with you will have no choice but to sweep you off your feet, as is his duty in a place of such poetic beauty!"

I blinked, unsure of whether to laugh or cry. For some reason even this strange attention from Ayame seemed to resurrect my submerged jumble of emotions.In the back of my mind I kept imagining Akito perching like a bird in the trees whispering, 'Stay away from my family!'

"No…No, I..."

"Aya-niisan, let me walk Minna back to the house," Haru said.

"Oh! Want to be alone, do you?" Ayame beamed.

"Uh-huh," Haru said his face still calm, but with that annoyed look in his eye. I glanced at him. _Is he going to want to talk still? What will he say?_ I felt caught between Ayame's flamboyant attention and Haru's penetrating gaze, and I wasn't sure which one I dreaded more.

"Well then! Don't let us get in the way! Go on you two!" Ayame practically shoved Haru and me off the bridge. "Besides, 'Gure and I would like to be alone too." Ayame lowered his voice sending a suggestive glance in Shigure's direction.

"Aya! You read my mind." Shigure smiled back just as suggestively. Then he turned to us with a beaming smile. "Have fun you two!" He waved.

"And Minna-chan!" Ayame called, "Don't forget to visit me for a fitting!"

I sighed. _Now that is something that will DEFINITELY never happen._

Haru was already walking back along the path towards the house and I followed quickly behind him, glancing back briefly at the rather noisy couple. "Um, Haru, are they…?"

"No, they just act like it sometimes."

"Oh." I felt like my head was spinning. That had been a bit much. It would make a good story to tell Julie later, but at the moment I felt incredibly mixed up.

"Those two are idiots," Haru said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked along the path. "It's probably best to stay away from them."

"Yeah, Yuki said as much." _Especially since I should be staying away from all of you. _

I paused. "Haru?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you come looking for me?" The Question came before I could stop it, and after it was out I wasn't sure if I regretted it or not.

Haru stopped and turned back to look at me, and I felt like sinking into the ground.

"Because I like you." He said with a frank expression.

My face flushed. I knew he didn't mean it in a romantic sense, but I couldn't help the flutter in my chest, or the strange pricking of tears at my eyes again. _Girl, you must be worn out or PMS-ing or something because you are WAY too emotional right now._

Haru seemed content to leave it at that. He turned and walked me the rest of the way back to the house. I was not so calm, I felt like I was bursting with questions and feelings. Among these feelings was the growing idea that perhaps it was acceptable for me to spend time with the Sohmas. At least the ones who wanted to spend time with me. This thought contradicted so much of my thinking in the past few days that I couldn't quite figure out what to do with it. So when I got back to my room, I did the thing I usually do when I need to solve the mysteries of the universe. I called Julie.

It had been a while since I'd talked to her, and hearing her voice again reminded me how much I missed it. At first I felt a little shy and ashamed when talking about Akito's lecture on my conduct. But I felt a little better as I told her about my other encounters with the guys ending with the talk with Haru on the bridge. Retelling the story put things into perspective a little bit.

"I guess Haru was right. I mean, why should I avoid people that want to spend time with me just because one person doesn't like it. It's kind of juvenile." _Which means I've been acting juvenile_.

"Well, then you should hang out with them." Julie said

"Well…that's not so easily done, Akito watches me pretty closely, when I'm around his family. And…"

"Then wait for times when he's not watching"

"Well, the thing is," I said as a thought just entered my mind. "he said back then that his family might leave if he doesn't think it's an "appropriate environment" or whatever. And that would be terrible because my grandparents really need the customers right now. There's a lot of work they've needed to do on the house and there are bills to pay and last year was slow, so this has been a huge break for us. I don't want to mess it up for them."

"Aaaah…" Julie sighed in understanding. There was a short pause, "But don't ignore them, when the ask you to do stuff! That's mean!"

"But I'm not doing it to be mean. I'm doing it because…well, I thought it would make them leave me alone, but that isn't actually working…except with Yuki. Julie!" I whined out her name. "I want to be friends with Yuki. He's been so nice and he's been trying to take care of me by leaving me alone, but I don't like it. I, honestly, think I'd rather he pester me like Haru and Momiji. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah"

"I just think that I really do want to feel wanted and today when Haru came after me on the bridge…it just made me happy. So…maybe that's why I cried."

"Yeah."

"Plus, what he said made a lot of sense. No one, except Akito seems to really mind me around. Well, maybe except Hatori, but he's just kind of scary anyway. I mean he's not mean or anything he's just really intimidating. But now that I think about it Shigure and Ayame seemed to act like I was …I don't know…part of the group? You know what I mean. I mean, they weren't thrown at all to see Haru and me together and didn't seem to think anything was wrong with it. Not that I'd put either of them down as the most responsible people in the world, but apparently not all the grown up Sohmas," I chucked, "I said 'grown up' as though I'm a little kid. Anyways, not all the Adult Sohmas seem to have a problem with me hanging out with them…so…maybe there is a way."

"Well, I hope so." Julie said. "I want to meet them."

"Yeah, I want you to meet them too." I needed to go help with dinner, so we ended the conversation and I hung up feeling a little more encouraged in spite of the fact that I was at a loss for ideas about what to do.

--

The next morning Akito was sick. The mood at breakfast was much more relaxed. I hadn't come up with any good plans about spending more time with the Sohmas; however, I had decided the night before to be just as friendly as I used to be as I served them and did my other duties. Granted this was much easier without Akito around to test my resolve. I was serving Shigure an extra helping of eggs when I overheard a few of them making plans to visit on a large mall in Nashville to go shopping and see a movie on IMAX.

I knew what they were talking about, having visited that mall several times. I had actually taken a bunch of friends to see _The Lord of the Rings_ there a few years ago. We dressed in costumes and it caused a bit of a stir, which is always fun. It takes about two hours to drive there. _I wonder if they'll rent another car. I know Hatori has rented one now, but who else will drive? I'm sure one of them can drive…but…is that even safe? I mean, don't they drive on the opposite side of the road in Japan? What if they get confused?_

I was startled out of my contemplation of their transportation issues when Shigure turned to me and said, "Why don't you go with us today, Minna-chan? You can ask off, can't you?"

I blinked in surprise. It was so sudden. I glanced over at Yuki to see his reaction before I could stop myself.

Yuki definitely reacted. "Shigure! What are you—?"

But Haru interrupted him. "That's a good idea. You should come, Minna." His expression was as deadpan as ever but I could help but see the tiniest glint in his eye as he waited for my response.

"Haru!" Yuki turned to him and I felt my heart sink. _He's just worried about you! He doesn't dislike you! He's just worried about you!_

Haru was unfazed. "Yuki, you should go swimming in the aquarium with me." He turned to me. "There is a restaurant with a big aquarium, isn't there?"

"Um…" I fumbled for an answer, suddenly being brought back into the conversation. "Well yes, but I'm pretty sure you can't swim in it." I tried to keep my voice casual, as though it was a common mistake, because I wasn't sure if he was being serious or just funny. It was so hard to tell with that Zen expression. _Do they swim in restaurant aquariums in Japan?_

"Oh," Haru said, "then we'll have to go to the beach later."

"Um…but this is the Midwest." _This is kind of a ridiculous conversation._ I did the best I could to sound casual. "So…the nearest beach would be hundreds of miles…"

"Do you have a swimsuit?" Haru asked.

This caught me completely off guard. "What? Oh! Um, yes."

"Haru," Shigure cut in, "Don't you remember seeing her in it that day at the lake? It was a bright blue one-piece with green leaves printed on it."

_Um…should he really remember what my swimsuit looks like in such detail?_

Yuki looked like he was about to hit Shigure again, but was stopped by Haru's next comment. "Yeah, I remember. I didn't mean that one." Haru turned to me. "Do you have a bikini?"

I went red.

"Haru!" Yuki's voice was both shocked and appalled.

Haru ignored Yuki and looked at me waiting for an answer. I heard myself stutter out, "Um…no, I don't." I felt my face darken another shade.

"Mm…" Haru looked at me thoughtfully. "You should get one."

Yuki delivered swift punishment to the back of Haru's head.

"Now Yuki, was that really necessary? He has a good point," Shigure put in with a grin.

Yuki gave Shigure a smack while shouting, "Stop being a letch!" before turning to me. "Minna, I am so sorry if they've offended you."

Yuki's genuine concern and outrage at his cousins was so touching and only flustered me more. I actually wasn't sure if I felt offended, embarrassed, or flattered, but it was nice to have Yuki come to my rescue. I smiled, "No, I'm okay. But thank you."

"That aside," Shigure piped up, nursing the back of his head. "Will you come with us, to Nashville?"

I looked at him. Here was an opportunity like I had been looking for presenting itself to me immediately. I had an invitation. Now I just had to answer it.

* * *

**Yay! So this one actually had some fun in it! The last few chapters have been so…pensive and angsty. I mean, that's just life. It's like that sometimes. But we can't live in angst all the time, so yay for fun times and silliness. Please Review because I love feedback and it is encouraging. I respond to all my reviews. Peace out people! Ja ne!**


	10. Sting Rays and Apologies

**Yo! Ohisashiburi...It's been a long time. So after a long hiatus I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. ^^ As always: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, the blessed one.**

* * *

"Of course, I'll let Akito know that I've found a driver for us." Shigure said.

"What?" His statement interrupted my indecisive brooding.

"A Driver. You see Hatori would have taken us but Akito isn't feeling well today so Hatori will be staying with him. In addition to being a valued and highly respected relative he also acts as our family doctor. I would drive us myself except…well…"

"Except you hardly know how to drive a car in japan much less western model" said Yuki.

Shigure laughed pleasantly before turning to me again. "So you see, you'll be doing us a favor. We've rented a van for the time we're here. And of course I can ask your Grandmother if you can have today off. So…how about it?"

I blinked. _Is he completely oblivious? Is he really unaware of how Akito feels about me? I can't just come out and say that Akito hates me. That would be embarrassing, but I can't just pretend Akito won't care._ "Um…it's not that I don't want to…I just don't know if…You see I don't want to be a problem…" I felt my face flush as I realized I was about to repeat Akito's own words about me.

"AAhh…so he did talk to you."

I jerked my head up looking at Shigure with wide eyes and an open mouth. _Did he just say that outloud!_

My expression was all the confirmation he needed. "Hm…this is interesting." He leaned back in his chair, with what could only be taken as a conniving grin. I had no idea what to make of it.

Yuki looked suspicious. "Shigure what are you planning?"

"Now what makes you think I'm planning something?" Shigure asked inn a far too innocent tone.

"You're always planning something." Yuki stated flatly.

Shigure sighed dramatically. "So little faith, Yuki. It saddens my heart that you could be so suspicious of your cousin." With that Shigure stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Sensei?" Haru asked.

"I'm just going upstairs to let Akito-san know we have a driver." Shigure smiled leaving the dining room.

I felt my stomach turn in panic. "Wait! You're going right now? To talk to Mr. Akito!" I hurredly followed Shigure out into the hall.

"If we want to have enough time to shop and eat before the movie, we'll have to leave pretty soon." He started up the stairs

"Well, that's true, but…"

Shigure turned back to me and leaned in close to me with a confident grin. He tapped my nose with his finger, which made me jump.

"Don't worry. Uncle Shigure will take care of it." He winked and turned to go up the stairs.

I stood dumbly at the bottom watching him. My stomach was in knots. I heard him run into Hatori upstairs and heard Hatori's deep voice.

"Don't upset him again, Shigure. You know he's not well today."

"Everyone's so suspicious this morning!" Shigure complained.

I was afraid of sticking around to listen at the bottom of the stairs just in case Akito found a new burst of angry energy at Shigure's suggestion, and burst from his room intent on demonstrating his displeasure in me. But I was also feeling a bit shy about going back into the dining room.

Just then I heard the terrible sound of a plate shattering. I rushed into the dining room. From what I could tell from the scene in front of me Ritsu the quite beautiful one in who always wore the traditional kimonos had accidentally bumped one of the plates on the table and knocked it to the floor. _That's my fault. I must have set it too close to the edge._ The plate was not a particularly special one, and I was about to fetch the broom and say it wasn't a big problem when Ritsu startled me with one of the most ear shattering shrieks I've ever heard.

"GOMENNASAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOUNTONIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!GOMENNASAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I was completely at a loss. She was rushing about the room screaming words that I couldn't understand and endangering the rest of the dishes in her frantic display of panic. Everyone was yelling at her trying to calm her down. I had no idea what was happening, or what could possibly have caused such an uproar until Ritsu finally said started speaking in English.

"ONLY SOMEONE AS DISPICABLE AS ME COULD POSSIBLY BE SO CARELESS AS TO BREAK THE DISHES OF SUCH A KIND HOSTESS! I TRULY AM THE WORST OF ALL CREATURES! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! IF ONLY THERE WAS SOMETHING I COULD DO TO ATTONE FOR THE SIN OF MY EXISTENCE!"

I couldn't help but be impressed with her vocal tenacity, but it was hard to believe that someone would cause such an uproar, and feel so terrible over one broken plate. "Please! It's really not a big deal!" I shouted over the uproar. "Please stop running around!"

The others weren't really helping the situation. Hiro's smart mouth was off a mile a minute, "Not this again! You're always doing this! Don't you understand you're just making it worse? Don't you have any common sense? You're always freaking out and screaming at everyone, and it gets on my nerves. I hate people who cause trouble for people!"

This only fueled the fire of Ritsu's stormy chaos and she proceeded to agree with and add onto every negative thing Hiro said about her but with much more vocal force and an unfortunate amount of flailing.

"Hiro, you're being mean! You're hurting Rit-chan's feelings!" Momiji scolded his cousin.

"YOU'RE SO KIND TO ME!" Ritsu wailed to momiji. "HOW CAN YOU BESTOW SUCH KIND WORDS ON A PERSON AS WRETCHED AS I AM! I SHOULD BE PUNISHED EVEN FOR HEARING SUCH KIND WORDS!"

Finally Kyo exploded too. "Gah! I can't take this anymore! You're all just making it worse! I'm outa here!" He stormed out of the room, giving Ritsu another reason to wail. Kagura followed. Rin had snuck out long ago. Haru's face was blank. Yuki sat with his hand covering his face. Ayame was spouting words of advice that I was sure he meant to be helpful but only fanned the flames. In fact, it didn't matter what anybody said or did. Somehow Ritsu managed to find a reason to condemn her existence in response to it.

I panicked when I saw her careening towards a crystal pitcher of orange juice. The plate may not have been a big deal but this was an antique that we couldn't replace. "Stop! Don't!" I rushed towards her shoving her in a different direction, but lost my balance and felt myself falling towards her.

Then Yuki moved so fast I hardly knew what was happening. He grabbed my arms pulling me back from falling into Ritsu and steadying me on my feet. Then just as fast he let go of me and backed off with a look of relief on his face as though a great danger had just been averted. I didn't understand what had just happened. I noticed that the others had gone tense too. _What is everyone freaking out about?? Why did Yuki react that way to my falling?_

By now my Grandmother had come in and was trying to calm Ritsu with no success. I was at my wits end. Then almost out of nowhere Shigure appeared at Ritsu's side with a big smile and poked her soundly in the ribs. To my great astonishment and amusement Ritsu slunk to the floor as if she'd been tranquilized.

"What…what was that?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"The magic touch!" Shigure proclaimed proudly. "Sorry about that." He turned to my grandmother who looked just as lost as me. "Ritsu sometimes has these little fits. Whenever Ritsu gets like this a firm poke in the ribs will stop the rampage."

"Oh…well…that's um…" My grandmother clearly had no idea what to make of that. Most of the other Sohmas were making their own apologies and leaving to their rooms. "I guess every family has little quirks." Grandma finally said with a patient smile.

Shigure laughed and fanned himself, "Ah, a very true statement."

Hatori had come down also and took the subdued Ritsu upstairs apologizing to Grandma again about the plate and promising we'd be reimbursed. Grandmother assured him it wasn't necessary. She went to get the broom and I bent to pick up the pieces of the plate. Remembering that it was I who'd placed it so close to the edge.

"I'm sorry about that." I said.

"About what?" Shigure asked. Still fanning himself in a very self-satisfied way.

"I set the plate too close to the edge. It's my fault it broke." I realized my frustration at myself was coming out but I couldn't help it. The morning had been such a roller coaster. "Then when I came back I think I upset her more with the way I reacted. I'm sorry."

"No, It's not your fault. Ritsu does this quite often. You aren't responsible." Shigure assured me calmly.

"But I feel responsible. I just made a mess of things when I tried to help."

"Minna sounds like Ritsu." I looked up in surprise at Momiji who came back with the broom and dustpan he must have gotten from my Grandma.

"What?"

"Well, in a literal sense." Shigure said. "you don't, but it is true that you're apologizing much more than you need to."

I blinked, "Oh…I guess I am. I'm sorry."

"Ah!" Shigure pointed with his fan. "You're doing it again."

I clapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh sorry! Oh crap I said it again!" _I can't even control my mouth now! All I feel like doing right now is apologizing!_

Shigure laughed. "Don't worry. We're not annoyed. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. That doesn't make anything better. Ritsu for instance, spends most of his time apologizing but only causes more problems because of it."

"Wait! He? Did you say He?" I wondered if Shigure were getting his English confused.

Shigure blinked at me. "Oh dear, I guess we should have said something earlier. Ritsu's a boy." Shigure said sounding slightly embarrassed.

As if enough hadn't already happened that day. I sat up looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh…but…you mean Ritsu is a…" _I can't just say transvestite…would they find that insulting? Is this normal in japan? I mean this family has it's share of androgeny._

"He wears women's clothes because he doesn't have any self-confidence. He feels that as long as he's dressed like a woman he won't have to assert himself." Shigure explained

I heard a small sigh behind me and turned to see that Yuki was still sitting at the table. He had a disapproving and uncomfortable expression on his face. Based on this and Shigure's subtle embarrassment I figured it wasn't necessarily normal. I actually felt somewhat offended at the idea that Ritsu dressed like a woman so he wouldn't have to assert himself. Of course I knew that our American idea of womanhood was probably not quite the same as Japan's. _Their culture isn't the same. There's probably a lot of things about them that I won't understand or might find offensive. But that aside, I think I can understand a bit where Ritsu's coming from. I can't believe it's a boy. He's prettier than me._

"Actually," Shigure continued, "Ritsu's been doing pretty well since getting here. It's kind of remarkable that he hasn't had an outburst before this morning. He's tried very hard to not inconvenience you and your grandparents. We should have explained before I suppose."

"No that's OK. It's your family's business. And like you said, this is the first time anything's come up." I felt a little overwhelmed with the morning's events, I had almost forgot that Shigure had just come down from talking with Mr. Akito. He remembered for me.

"Anyway, back to the business at hand. I let Akito-san know that I'd found a driver for the excursion and he hopes that your Granmother won't mind sparing you for the day."

I looked up surprised. Shigure seemed calm but very pleased with himself. I couldn't imagine the Akito who'd lectured me not days before, giving his consent as Shigure was implying. Apparently neither could Yuki who seemed as incredulous as I was at the news.

Momiji on the other hand was nothing but overjoyed. "Yay! Minna's coming with us!"

"Yes, if she can get off work today." Shigure smiled.

I knew that wouldn't be the problem. When I went in to the kitchen to clean up the rest of the dishes and told her about the development she beemed, and insisted I go.

"Um…are you sure it will be alright here without me?" I asked. After all we were short handed as it was.

"Oh, it'll be fine dear. What with so many of our guests being gone for the day as well, there won't be nearly as much to take care of around here." Grandma smiled. _Hm…she's probably hoping I get hooked up with one of them._

Although I had Grandma's permission I just couldn't believe that Akito would ever put up with the idea of me going on a shopping excursion with his family. _What could he have possibly said to Akito to change his mind about me?_ I remembered Hatori saying something about Shigure "bullying" Mr. Akito. I somehow wondered how it would be possible for Anyone to bully someone like that. But even if I didn't understand how it happened, I was happy that it had. I wanted to go. This was my chance to start over and maybe undo some of the damage I'd done in the past few days. I just wished that Yuki felt as happy as I was about it. He remained skeptical about the whole thing and I wanted to believe it was because of Akito, not me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The time to leave approached. As we were loading up I noticed Kagura dragging Kyo into the backseat like a limp ragdoll, and I worried about the 2 hr drive to the Nashville. Rin was already sitting in the back corner but I couldn't figure out what could have made her want to come. She seemed so distant all the time. She didn't look particularly enthusiastic when I glanced in the backseat. The middle seat was taken up with Momiji, Yuki and Haru. Momiji sat directly behind me, Haru in the Middle and Yuki diagonal from me and as far away from Kyo as was possible, without climbing into the front seat with Shigure who sat beside me.

"You children obviously need adult supervision. I'm coming along to make sure you don't cause any trouble."

"You're the one who'll cause trouble." I heard Kyo murmur from the backseat.

_Too bad he's here with Kagura. That means I definitely won't get a chance to hang out with Kyo on this trip. I still haven't really gotten to know him yet._ I thought as I pulled out of the driveway.

The two hour drive certainly proved to be an interesting one. Shigure spent a lot of time asking me about school and friends. Momiji joined in the conversation most of the time, as well as commenting on anything he happened to see along the road. Honestly, I've never found the drive to Nashville to be particularly interesting, but he seemed to find all sorts of things to comment on.

"Did you see those big trucks! How many wheels do you think they had? Oh look, There's one carrying a whole house! Did you see that building? What do you think is in that building?"

Since Momiji's questions seemed to be addressed to the entire set of passengers I didn't feel obliged to respond all the time. I couldn't anyway, because Shigure kept me busy asking me questions about school and classes.

"Now is one of the requirements for being an acting major that you have to be pretty? Or is it just an advantage for you?"

I blushed at that.

I heard a thump and Shigure rubbed the back of his head. "Ow!…woops…ehe….forgot Yuki-kun was behind me."

"Yes," Yuki said calmly, "so please refrain from lecherous behavior, since Minna's being so kind as to drive us today. It's unfortunate that she's stuck with you sitting next to her jabbering away like an idiot."

"I jabber very eloquently actually." Shigure smiled. "And as the adult it is only right that I sit in the front. I need to supervise Minna's driving."

"Aren't you just distracting her?" Haru said not even glancing up from his handheld power rangers game he'd brought along.

"Distracting!" Shigure said dramatically, "I'm entertaining her! Just think if she were stuck in a car with no one but you boring young men to entertain her. You know nothing of the meaning of youth. It's waisted on you!"

I blushed at the implications of Shigure's speech, but I was amused, that is until Kyo started yelling at Momiji for leaning over the back of his seat to point out landmarks to him.

"What makes you think I care what the next city's called! We're not going there are we! And Stop moving around on your seat! Just sit still like a normal person!"

I couldn't see what happened exactly because of my position but I heard a scuffle then a thunk and Momiji's voice. "Kyo's hitting me!"

"That's enough you two. Don't get rowdy." Shigure said in a voice that indicated he could care less what the two of them did.

Quickly recovering from Kyo's blow Momiji leaned in between the front seats to get my attention. "Isn't this great, Minna? You can come to the candy shops with me and tell me which American candies to buy and we'll try on hats, and eat hot dogs, and then everyone will do the wave!"

"You're thinking of baseball." Haru inserted.

"And!" Momiji continued unfased, "I'll buy you a special present!"

"No, that's OK, you don't have to do that." I protested.

He giggled and attempted to hug my arm from his awkward position in the van. "But I want to."

"Momiji, Minna needs to focus on driving right now. Why don't you sit back so she can concentrate?" Yuki said persuasively. Remarkably it worked. At least for a while, Until Momiji found something else to get excited about. I didn't mind. His unchanged enthusiasm for my presence encouraged me to think that perhaps I hadn't caused as much damage as I originally thought.

But Momiji's enthusiasm had the opposite effect on Kyo, who also had to deal with Kagura's affectionate attention. And then there was Rin, who's dark energy I could feel from the back of the van.

Shigure was useless as a chaperone. He seemed more interested in talking flirtatiously with me than in dealing with the occasional blowups behind us. By the end of the two hour drive I was definitely ready for this group of people to be outside the car. _It's just too much having them all in the same place for too long_.

I was thankful when we finally reached the exit for the Oprey Mills. As I pulled off the exit Momiji pointed excitedly at something outside the window again.

"Look look! It's a water park!" Sure enough the tops of water slides could be seen over the trees.

"A what? What's a water park?" Kyo asked grumpily. I was surprised he voluntarily asked Momiji for information.

"Kyo you're silly! Don't you know what a water park is? It's a place with lots of pools and slids and rides and rivers and waves all with water! And you play in fountains and swim and eat shaved ice!"

"That's stupid," Kyo snapped. "What's the point of going somewhere where you're wet the whole time?"

"Baka, haven't you ever heard of an onsen?" Haru said still playing his game.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo growled from the back. "Besides who wants to go to a place like that?"

"I do!" Momiji chirped. "We should go! Shouldn't we Minna!"

"It would be fun to go to a water park." I agreed. "But there are better ones than that one. It's kind of jank. There's a pretty good one at Kentucky Kingdom attatched to the amusement park."

"Oh amusement parks! Will you take us there too Minna! You have to come!" Momiji said bouncing in his seat.

"I would really like that." I said knowing my voice didn't sound too hopeful. I knew just today was pressing my luck. There was no telling whether or not Akito would allow an outing like this again. _So that means I just need to enjoy this as much as I can. But I do need to get them out of this van._

It was a relief when we arrived and unloaded. But as soon as we entered the cool mall chaos erupted. Kagura immediately started dragging Kyo towards a sporty clothing store. "You've been wearing that same old sweatshirt since we got here. My poor darling! We'll pick out some new clothes for you!"

Momiji started babbling excitedly in German Japanese and English while pointing at everything he saw.

Shigure yelled out, "Remember, we meet back here for dinner at 5:30!" After Kagura and Kyo.

"We won't forget!" He heard her shout back.

After that was done he turned to the others. "Well have fun! I'll see you at dinner." He said then headed towards the large Barnes & Noble book store on the right.

"Aren't you supposed to be chaperoning people?" Yuki asked whitheringly.

"You all are responsible adults now. I have faith that you won't do anything illegal." He said over his shoulder as he entered the bookstore.

So I was left standing with Yuki, Haru, and Momiji bouncing with excitement. Rin was also there several steps back from everyone and glaring.

Momiji pointed towards the aquarium across from the bookstore. "Let's go there! They have singing rays! Maybe we can feed them!" He smiled at me and took my hand and I couldn't help but smile back, though I was unsure whether I'd heard him correctly.

"Oh! You have to pay to get in." I said looking at the entrance and thinking about my meager supply of cash.

"I'll pay for Minna!" Momiji piped up.

"No! You don't have to do that!" I protested.

Momiji winked, which was adorable. "It's a special treat, since I didn't get to buy Minna ice cream before."

I thought back to the encounter in the hall and how stupidly I'd been acting. I felt guilty remembering how rude I'd been to him when he was being so nice. _I'm such an idiot and I let him down then with my idiocy. I can't refuse him now. Maybe I can make up for being stupid before._ "OK," I said in a small voice. "If you really want too."

"Yay!" Momiji pumped his fist happily and paid for both of us.

I'd never been to the sting ray Aquarium before there were several large tanks full of rays. They were open in the top and sat on large platforms coming up just above the waist. There was a step surrounding the tank so that you could actually feed them. I used to love sea animals and ocean related things and I was beginning to feel a little bit of that nostalgic love watching the beautiful creatures flying through the water. Momiji appeared at my side with feed for the rays. Haru and Yuki were there too with feed of their own.

I found it amusing that the rays seem to flock to Yuki in particular waiting for the bits of food he'd throw to them. He seemed a bit lost as to what to make of them, and his lost look was cute.

Momiji Giggled, "The singing rays like Yuki!"

"I believe it's _sting_ rays, Momiji. Yuki said with a slightly troubled expression as he watched the scrambling rays.

"I wonder if you could buy one." Haru said peaking over Yuki's shoulder.

"What in the world would you do with a sting ray, Haru?" Yuki looked at him skeptically.

Haru blinked. "Feed Kyo to it."

Momiji laughed out loud and so did I before I could stop myself.

Yuki smiled bitterly. "Hm, maybe I should get one then."

I bit my lip. _I just don't like this feud thing between them. I mean what Haru said was funny but Yuki's only sort of joking. I don't like it when Yuki makes that kind of face. Oh…speaking of enmity and unpleasant expressions, where did Rin go?...Wow…I'm a bad person for thinking that way. _

"Hey what happened to Rin?" I asked still hitting myself for my thoughts. "Did she not come in?"

"She doesn't like sting rays." Haru said tossing a piece of feed into the tank.

I didn't quite understand the explanation, but then again it was Haru. I excused myself from the group, "I think I'll go see if she's still out there then." I hurried off before they could say anything, catching just a glimps of Yuki's surprised expression. _Am I just going because I feel guilty about my thoughts earlier? But it is true that she always has a sour expression and seems to hate everyone…which means I'm stupid for deciding to go talk to her. She seems to dislike me completely. But…maybe I can change her mind._ I wasn't sure yet why I wanted so much to befriend her. I saw her sitting on a bench just outside the aquarium. She was facing away from me and when I caught a glimpse of her expression I was surprised.

She didn't look angry exactly, she was watching something intensely. I followed her gaize and saw a father and mother playing with their child on a play structure in an open area of the mall.

I looked back at Rin's face. The intense longing and sadness in her eyes was so intense I couldn't move, as if I moved I would shatter something.

Very suddenly Rin turned her gaize on me. I jumped unsure whether I had moved or made a noise to attract her attention. Her eyes were now filled with anger and suspicion. I had a strange feeling like she was about to make a bolt for the door. It was like looking at a skittish animal. I was afraid that anything I said might spook her as if she were some kind of wild horse or deer. It was a very strange sensation to feel with a person. Almost like trying to coax a fearful animal I found myself smiling tentatively and taking a small step forward, "H-hi. Um…I just came to…" I almost said 'check on you' but I realized she might take offense to that as if I were showing her pity. "I just came to see what you were up to, since you didn't come with us to see the sting rays"

Rin didn't say anything but glared at me and rolled her eyes looking away.

Being out from under her intense gaze let me breath a little easier and an idea came to me. "Actually, um…there's a store here that I like that I think you might be interested in. Would you like to go check it out with me?"

Rin flashed an annoyed glare back towards me, and I felt very small. "What would be the point of that?" She asked in a poisonous tone. "We're not friends. What makes you think you know what I'm interested in?"

My face flushed. I felt stunned like I'd been slapped. _What did you expect Minna. You're just annoying her with your presence. What makes you think she'd want anything to do with someone like you? And now you've made assumptions about her. Of course she's pissed at you. _I tried to find something to say but all I could do was stand there stupidly returning her gaze sheepishly.

"Rin, you shouldn't say things like that. Minna was being nice."

I jumped at the sound of Haru's voice as he walked up beside me.

Rin glared at him, "She can save it…and so can you. I don't need you or anyone's 'niceness'." Then she was gone, up and gone so quickly I wasn't sure how she'd moved so fast.

_She's right. The "niceness" of strangers is more often an annoyance than anything else. I'm not doing anything to actually connect with her in any real way. _I felt I'd already ruined the trip for her with my blundering.

I became conscious again of Haru beside me. He was looking at the empty bench, his brow furrowed. A small thing that made a big impact on his usually passive face. He turned his face to the ceiling studying the skylight. "I apologize for Rin's words." He said without looking at me. "Sometimes Rin says hurtful things. Even to people she doesn't know. I'm sorry if she hurt your feelings."

I was a little surprised since I felt I'd probably deserved it. "It's OK. I shouldn't have annoyed her." I said in a small voice. "Um…are you OK?" _You don't look OK. Come to think of it you seem upset. Not more so than with the Yuki and Akito situation, but pretty upset anyway._

Haru looked at me and blinked then looked away cocking his head to the side. "Hm…I wonder."

I balked at his odd reaction and laughed nervously, "That's not really a hopeful response."

"Perhapse not." He said in a contemplative tone. After a short pause he looked to me all traces of worry gone. "You said there was a store you liked. Will you show me?"

"Um, sure." I blinked at the abrupt change of topic. "But what about Yuki and Momiji."

"They'll be fine." Haru said. "Momiji wanted to play with the sting rays more and Yuki said he'd watch him."

"Oh, well…OK." _Honestly, I'd kind of like Yuki to go too, but just now I don't feel up to making any more suggestions about things. I don't want to push things with Yuki and get a similar reaction as with Rin._

* * *

**Yatta! so there's a chap and the beginning of the Mall arc. Lots in store. Lots already written. ^^ Good thing too. Just as always, reviews are read, appreciated and responded to. If KK's still out there, just wanted to let you know I appreciate all the encouragement and I hope that you'll stick with me for the rest of the story. If there are any glaring issues, or even small problems please let me know. I'll see you next chappy. ^^**


	11. Minna gets a makeover

**This chapter is dedicated to rainbowsarerare who's comments are very encouraging. I'm glad you're enjoying it. ^^ As Usual Fruitsbasket does not belong to me.**

* * *

I had to check the map to remind myself where the store was. I noticed the looks we were getting. I knew I wasn't the one attracting the attention. I was dressed fairly non-descript in my t-shirt and jeans, and my hair was a long, straight, uninteresting, mouse brown. Haru. on the other hand, was wearing ripped jeans, a leather jacket with studs, a spiked collar and plenty of dangerous looking jewelry. His extreme fashion and beautiful face as well as his odd black and white hair all gave off an impression sure to turn heads in Midwestern America.

Older women were giving him looks of disapproval. Other girls were giving _me_ looks of disapproval. _I know, I know, I don't belong beside someone as cool and attractive as he is. You don't have to tell **me** that._

Haru didn't seem to notice, or perhaps he just didn't care. Finally I spotted the store I was looking for. It was an alternative store that sold all sorts of things from goth clothing and rocker Ts to Music CDs and DVDs.

I would often go to the store in my hometown to look at the corset tops and short school girls skirts, not to mention the lacy gloves and wrist warmers. These were clothes I would like to wear sometimes. Not that I fancy myself a true goth or anything of the sort. But sometimes I wondered how it would feel to dress more like Rin, especially lately. I felt like there was a part of me that would be more comfortable in these kinds of clothes.

Haru walked in looking at the clothes and paraphernalia, completely comfortable in his surroundings.

I immediately gravitated towards my favorite wall, the corset tops. "Awe, I wish I could wear something like this." I said out loud.

Haru looked at the red and black top I was admiring. "Why don't you?"

I laughed, "It would be way too much."

"Too expensive?" he asked.

"Well… that and… people would probably freak out if I wore something like this." I eyed the skull studs on the corset. "Which…honestly, makes me want to wear it even more."

Haru cocked his head to the side and looked at me. As usual I couldn't read his expression. _Does he think I'm a coward? Or worse, a poser. Maybe he thinks I'm just saying I want to wear these clothes since they're a similar style to his. But I really do want to wear them! I just don't have the balls yet._

Haru turned from me and pulled one of the corsets I was looking at off the rack. He held it up to me making me feel self conscious.

I froze. _What is he doing? How should I react? I feel kind of embarrassed just standing here but I don't feel like I can move._

"Hm…" he pursed his lips then grabbed a different top.

I stood there like some kind of idiotic paper doll while he held up different tops and skirts. I knew I should say something because it was just strange for me to stand there unmoving, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

Haru decided on a particularly cute corset top with red plaid puffed sleeves, lacing up the front of the black panels and red trimming, with a matching red plaid school girl skirt. He shoved them into my hands and steered me towards the dressing room at the back of the shop. "Try these on."

"W-wait a minute!" I finally found my voice. "I- I can't!"

"Sure you can." He said calmly. "Just try them on. I want to see."

_Well if you put it that way I can't say no, but I'm sure you'll be disappointed._ I finally gave in and entered the room, giving Haru an anxious look before pulling the curtain. I felt a surge of excitement as I took of my T-shirt and jeans. I'd wanted to do this for a long time. At the same time I was sure everyone in the store would think I was an idiot if they saw me.

I managed to find my way into the corset, but the skirt was short. Not indecently so, but the way it flared out made me feel exposed in a way I wasn't used to, I never wore skirts of any length. The tight corset top was fairly low cut and form fitting which I found to be exhilarating. For just a minute I imagined wearing clothes like this every day they way Rin did. How empowering it would be to walk down the street like this and know that when people saw you they would know better than to expect you to be a nice, well behaved, harmless little girl. They would expect you to make trouble or at least have an attitude. Then you would be free to be that way if you wanted. They would accept it. No one would be shocked or disappointed in you if you acted strangely.

_Does this mean I want to be a bad person? Is that what I want? The freedom to cause trouble and not always do what people expect? I could never act like that now. What would my grandparents think?. Plus I have to be a hostess for work and be civil and polite to our guests, even if they are the dysfunctional Sohmas. _I thought about Akito_. Especially if they are the Sohmas._

I checked myself to see that everything was in place. I hated the way my straight, long, mouse brown hair just fell over my shoulders in an uninteresting way. Rin's hair was long and straight but it was very, very long and jet black. It was strikingly beautiful.

Mine was boring. If only I could do something about that. I also felt the lack of appropriate shoes and accessories. My ears weren't even piearced.

As I realized how little I complemented the outfit I felt more and more hesitant to reveal myself. _Haru will probably think I look like an idiot. Not to mention the people in the store who'll think I'm a poser._ I peaked out of the curtain to see if Haru was waiting. I felt my stomach sink. He was standing in the middle of a small cluster of girls who most certainly fit the style of the shop more than I did, from black eyeliner and nail polish to studded jewelry and fishnet stockings. They were talking with him animatedly, and laughing at something he said, though his expression remained impassive as ever.

_I am definitely not going to go out there like this. Not while they're all out there. I could just say it doesn't fit._

Just as I was thinking this Haru happened to glance up and catch my eye. "Are you done?" He asked. "Come out. I want to see."

_Crap! Well I have to come out now._ "Ok, just a sec."

I pulled the curtain closed and took a second to get my confidence up. _If I go out acting like a duffer I'll look like a duffer. Just be confident. Act like you wear these clothes all the time…you'll never manage that. Act like you're perfectly comfortable. You're an actress. This should be easy for you._

I pulled back the curtain and stepped out trying to shove down the feeling of being out of place.

The three girls who were talking to Haru seemed unimpressed and uninterested in my poor attempt at alternative fashion. Haru, however, stepped forward, scrutinizing me with a look that wasn't dissatisfied. I shifted my weight under his gaize. "So how is it?"

Haru circled me making noises of consideration. I tried very hard not to show how insecure I felt. I jumped when I felt his hands run over my long hair. He must have noticed that it didn't quite fit the outfit.

He turned to the girls who were looking on and asked, "Do any of you have a hair tie?"

They each eagerly dug around in their bags and three black ponytail bands were pressed into his outstretched hand.

Haru nodded thanks and took two of them. Then he gathered the hair on one side of my head and skillfully pulled it into a high pigtail. He did the same on the other side leaving two long pieces in the front out, like bangs. He stood back and viewed his work with a sense of satisfaction.

"Um, everything fits all right. I just don't think my sneakers go well." I ventured.

"Yeah," Haru agreed. "You need shoes." He started looking over the racks of black boots and baby dolls.

Seeing how occupied Haru was with playing dress up with me, the three girls became suddenly very helpful. Crowding round him making suggestions and giving advice. On of them pulled me over by the arm and I was soon the subject of more excitement than I thought was necessary. Even the store clerk, a black haired girl with bangs that were trimmed to a vampiric point in the middle of her forehead and a warm smile came over to help out. They soon had me decked out in tall lace up boots, studded necklaces and rings, bracelets and fishnet arm warmers. The girls seemed to be really excited and eager to help and I found them to be really nice as they suggested different belts and jewelry. It all felt strange but definitely fun. Haru seemed to be enjoying himself too. _I just hope the store clerk doesn't think I can afford all this. I'll have to by at least one thing though; otherwise, the store clerk will be really disappointed. Perhapse these arm warmers. They're not too expensive. Who knows I may actually wear them someday._

Haru was just about to put a different studded collar around my neck when I heard a familiar and shocked voice, "Haru! What are you doing to her!" I turned startled. _Oh crap! It's Yuki!_ For some reason I felt guilty, like Yuki wouldn't approve if he knew I liked this kind of thing. I blushed bright red.

"Yuki! You found us!" Haru said brightly as Yuki approached. The appearance of yet another pretty boy seemed to excited the girls even more, and they asked to be introduced.

Yuki made a brief but polite introduction before turning sternly back to Haru. "What are you doing to, Minna?" He looked at me. "He didn't force you to dress up did he?"

Haru spoke first, "It's alright isn't it? Minna likes these clothes."

Yuki looked to me to confirm. "Um" I felt sheepish. "It really is alright. I've actually wanted to try this on for a while."

Yuki seemed a little surprised but pacified. "As long as he isn't making you do anything you don't want to." Yuki said.

_Gosh, it must really look like that considering I'm just standing here like a baby doll while they dress me._ "No really, I'm enjoying it." I said a blush still managing to creep in.

By now the girls had taken over the task of transforming me, and Haru seemed content to stand and watch. Yuki stood with him looking and probably feeling a bit out of place. _I wonder what he thinks of me now._

"You know what's missing," Stephanie, one of the girls, said. "She needs makeup." She started digging in her bag and the other girls took her cue and brought out different lipsticks eye shadows and mascaras.

I felt panicked. Clothes were one thing, they can be easily changed out of. Makeup was slightly more problematic, I could not possibly go out with my eyes caked in black eyeliner and extreme shadow. I didn't usually wear it, and this kind of makeup felt even more foreign.

"It's not that big a deal!" Stephanie insisted when I began to express my views on the subject. "If you don't like it you can just wash it off in the bathroom later. But trust me, we'll make you all pretty."

I caught Yuki's eye and he said, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Minna."

Strangely enough, it was Yuki saying this that made me feel like getting the full treatment. _I've come this far, might as well go whole hog__. _"Actually, why not? I can just wash it off later." I hardly had enough time to worry that Yuki might think I didn't appreciating his input as the girls pulled me excitedly to the changing room, warning the guys not to peak._ It's ironic that I've spent so many years avoiding giggly pink slumber parties and girly outings just to have a makeover in this of all places. Well, I prefer this kind of makeover to the other._

The girls applied eyeliner (which I insisted be light), mascara, eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. They also used some concealer and mineral foundation and when I was sure there wasn't anything else they could do to me they turned me to the mirror so I could see myself. I didn't recognize the girl in front of me. The girls had been true to their word and weren't too heavy on the eyeliner. The green eye shadow looked surprisingly good and they'd chosen a light shade of lipstick that added just the right amount of cherry color. Now with the makeup and accessories the clothes no longer looked strange on me. I had a hard time admitting it to myself because even in my brain it sounded stuck up, but I looked awesome. I loved it! For just a flash I considered splurging on the entire outfit so that I could wear it out in the mall. _How fun would it be to walk around the mall with Haru like this, and actually match him? Man I'd love to be this girl in the mirror! Oh, but the others would be confused later, and what does Yuki think? I doubt he's into this look. I don't even want to think what Grandmother might say. She'd think something was terribly wrong with me._ I sighed. _Nope, this is a one time thing…but…at least it's fun right now. And I'll buy the arm warmers._

"It's too bad your ears aren't pierced," Kim, a girl wearing an Invader Zim T-shirt, said. "You should get them done."

"Yeah…" I said, surprising myself a little. "Maybe I will."

The girls finally deemed me ready to be seen by the boys and led me out for the grand reveal. I didn't see what the big deal was since all that had been added since they last saw me was makeup. I was surprised to see that Momiji had joined them while we were in the dressing room. When Momiji saw me his eyes went big. "Minna-chan!!!!!!! You look so cute!"

I smiled. _Thank God for this kid, he always makes me feel good about myself._ "You like it?" I asked, and Momiji ran up towards me talking excitedly with me about the outfit. Haru sauntered over as well looking pleased with himself. The girls and store clerk had joined in chatting with Momiji about my makeover. Yuki hung back and I glanced over at him. I couldn't read is expression as he watched us. I wondered if he felt left out. He was standing one arm held across his torso rubbing his other arm, which hung at his side. There was something vulnerable in that posture, almost like he was trying to protect himself. For a moment our eyes met and he smiled a nice smile. I smiled back, still wondering.

"Oh, Minna! Minna!" Momiji took my hand drawing my attention. "Can we ride on the train? There's a train you can ride in that takes you all over the mall!"

I blinked. "A train?"

"That's right," Kim put in. "They have a miniature train that kids can ride around in."

"Oh, I didn't know that," I said. "Are you sure we can ride it though? We're not kids anymore."

"Well," Momiji said. "I did see some parents riding, so it's probably okay."

"Well, I guess we could check," I said. "When is the next ride?"

Momiji checked his watch, which I noticed had a cute bunny picture on the face. _If he wasn't so cute he'd never get away with wearing that._ I smiled.

"Hm…I think the next ride leaves in 10 minutes. The station is near the movie theatre."

"Oh! But, I won't have enough time to change before that."

"Okay, I'll go stall them!" Momiji bounded off before I could say anything.

I looked at Haru. "I…don't think that will be possible."

Yuki stepped forward. "Does the train make stops along the way? We could join Mmomiji later if the train goes through the whole mall."

"It does," the store clerk confirmed. "The mall is built with three wings sort of like a triangle, so if you keep walking you'll eventually come back full circle. The train makes a full circuit."

"Well, then we should tell Momiji that I'll meet him later, after I change, so that he doesn't try to stall the train," I said.

Haru raised his hand. "I'll do it. Yuki, you wait for Minna while she changes."

"Oh, OK." Yuki said, but Haru was off after Momiji before he could say anything else. The girls waved goodbye, and I went back into the dressing room to change. It was a task taking everything off carefully so as not to ruin it and have to pay for it. It felt strange getting back into my t-shirt and Jeans, particularly since I still had my makeup and hair done. I felt disappointed as I made sure everything was zipped folded and set properly on hangers. _Well, I can at least buy these arm warmers. _

I went back out and apologetically handed everything to the store clerk who was remarkably nice about the whole thing. She seemed to have enjoyed the makeover herself. I went to the counter to pay for my arm warmers, glancing around for Yuki. I spotted him near the front of the store looking at some CDs. The girls seemed to have dissipated some time after Haru left.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" The clerk asked.

I looked at my purchase and hesitated a moment, sweeping the store with my eyes. I caught sight of a tray of nail polishes in florescent colors with skulls on the bottles. I stepped quickly over and made a spur of the moment decision. "I'll have this too." I said coming back and placing a small bottle of black nail polish on the counter. The clerk nodded and rang me up. I tried to give the impression that this purchase was no big deal. The fact was I had no idea when I would ever wear the nail polish or the arm warmers for that matter. _Well, maybe I'll start dressing differently. Just a little. You know, to be honest I may never wear this, but then I may. But either way the clerk has put up with us a lot, so it's good for me to buy this._

I decided to keep my hair in pigtails since the girls who owned the ties were nowhere to be secene, but it was necessary for me to wash off most of the makeup. Yuki and I walked until we found a bathroom, and I did my best to get off most of the makeup. In the end, there was still a bit of eyeliner on but it was so light it was hardly noticeable. I took a moment to check myself in the mirror. _I'm finally gonna be alone with Yuki._ I felt a little twist of nervousness in my stomach, still insecure about what he thought of me. _Well I shouldn't stall him any longer._ I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. I smiled at Yuki as I met him outside. He smiled back. "You're going to leave your hair up?" He asked as we started walking.

"Um, yeah I kind of like it."

"It looks cute." He said.

I bit my lip, holding in my smile.

* * *

**Not sure how many chapters will be dedicated to the mall excursion but what's coming up is something I've been prepping for for a while, so I'm excited. ^^ Thanks for the hits, and new readers I hope you guys stick around to see what happens. In the meantime I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments. If anything is unusual or seems out of character please let me know. I do take all comments and reviews into consideration and reply to all my reviews. Loves and kisses!**


	12. Cinnamon Sugar Pretzels

**And now for a conversation long in coming. As usual, I do not own Fruits Basket. happy reading!**

* * *

"You've never had a soft pretzel with cinnamon?"

Yuki and I were walking towards the food court. We figured the best choice of action was to walk along the mall waiting to either pass or be overtaken by Momiji on the train. Even though I was back in my normal clothes and had removed most of the makeup I felt a strange feeling of residual energy from the dress up incident. I felt bolder than usual and talked with Yuki pretty openly.

"No, I'm afraid not," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh!" I looked at him. "We're getting one right now."

Yuki blinked and smiled. "Okay."

"Come on! The food court is this way! We'll still be able to meet Momiji afterwards." I felt the impulse to grab his hand and pull him after me, but my boldness did not stretch that far yet. Instead I just motioned him to follow me. We made our way to the food court and I spotted Annie Anne's with the usual long line. Even though it was that awkward time that was neither lunch nor dinner, people still lined up for the soft pretzels and slush drinks.

"Um, why don't I get us a table?" Yuki said eyeing the crowded line.

"Oh sure! Are you okay with sharing a pretzel then?"

"Sure, if you don't mind it, Minna."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I smiled and got in line. As I stood in line, I could not help but indulge in a moment of excitement. I was going to share a pretzel alone with Yuki. It did not really mean anything, but I still blushed thinking about it. _Get your blushes out of your system now so that you don't act stupid around him. _I hoped he liked sweet things. That made me think of Momiji. _Perhaps I should get another one for Momiji. He'd probably love one._

I ordered two cinnamon sugar pretzels with caramel dipping sauce then scanned the plaza for Yuki. I thought he wouldn't be too difficult to spot considering his unique hair color and unusual beauty. But it took me a minute or two to spot him. He'd found a small table for two in an isolated spot near an awning far from the crowd. The food court was pretty huge, so the spot Yuki chose was far out of the way of the crowded areas. Fortunately it furnished a good view of the main walkway so if the train with Momiji drove past we were sure to see it.

I caught his eye and he smiled and waved. As I walked over to join him I couldn't help but feel aware of the fact that I was with the most attractive guy in the plaza. He smiled as I took my seat and I wondered if he knew just how startlingly beautiful he was.

"I bought an extra for Momiji since I figured he'd want to try this too," I said, opening the bag. "But I only bought one for us. Is that okay?" I asked even though he'd already said it was.

"Of course." Yuki smiled. I tried not to blush as I unwrapped the pretzel. "Oh, so it really is covered in cinnamon sugar!" Yuki was surprised.

"Oh yeah, totally coated. Oh…unless you don't like things this sweet."

"I'm sure it will taste good," Yuki tore off a piece.

I tore off a piece for myself aware of the couple of girls walking past our table behind Yuki. The were whispering and giggling excitedly. I tried not to think about what they probably thought about me sitting with him.

"This is delicious!" I turned back to Yuki. His eyes were wide as he looked at the pretzel. "I wasn't sure what it would be like at first, but it's really good!"

"Yay!" I clapped my hands happily. "I'm glad you like it."

Yuki smiled. "I do. I'm not sure I could eat the entire thing myself though."

"Oh I know, it's pretty big and they're really sweet." I agreed.

"Momiji will like this," he said. "It was nice of you to get him one."

I smiled and we sat and ate without speaking for a minute. The ease that had begun to develop between us before my talk with Akito was still not completely restored. I was frustrated. _I feel like I have to start all over again. _

"Do you like shopping, Minna?" Yuki asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Well, I like shopping for certain things," I responded, happy that he started the conversation. "I actually don't care much for most clothing stores. That one we were just at is really the only clothing store I visit, but usually I just go to look."

"So you had fun then?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah! I mean, I was a little embarrassed but…in a way…I think I've always wanted to try dressing up like that. I almost never wear skirts." _I wonder what Yuki thinks of all this? Does he think I'm weird? _

"Mm, you should," Yuki said, to my surprise. "You looked cute." I blinked. "I admit," he continued, "that I was surprised at first seeing you dressed up like that. And I'm not sure if I really understand completely, but," he paused to look up at me with a charming smile, "you were really cute."

I was staring. It was problematic. I didn't for the life of me know how to respond. Or rather I wasn't sure what the right response would be. But I felt so happy. "Th-thanks." I finally got out. After a minute I said, "Honestly, I'm so surprised that I got to come. I really didn't think…um…that Mr. Akito would want me to."

Yuki's face immediately became dark and his brow furrowed. "Hm…yes, it is surprising. I wonder what Shigure said to him."

I felt a wave of cold wash through me at his distrustful expression. _He…really doesn't want me here._

I ducked my head. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me and blinked. "For what?"

I studied the small piece of pretzel I had left and tried to control my embarrassment. "I'm sorry if it bother's you that I came."

Yuki did not say anything at first, and I hazarded a glance at him. He looked confused and surprised. "You think I didn't want you to come?"

I found it hard to respond. _Yes, that's exactly what I think, but you can't expect me to just say that out loud. It's too embarrassing._ Finally I said. "It's okay if you feel that way, though. Your family is your family and I don't want to intrude."

"But you're not intruding at all!" Yuki said, emphatically leaning forward over the table.

His emphasis startled me and I felt confused at his response. "But…it's…you didn't seem to want me around much. And just now…seemed so unhappy that Mr. Akito let me come." My voice sounded small even to me, and I was picking at my nails under the table.

Yuki leaned back in his chair looking shocked. "But that…not that wasn't. I wasn't thinking that way about you! That's not what I feel at all!" He insisted, with a hint of frustration in his voice. _Is he frustrated at me or himself?_ "Just now…I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want you here. It's not that. I'm…I'm actually really happy you came."

I felt relief flowing over me, but Yuki looked so troubled, and I still felt a twinge of anxiety.

"But," he continued, "I just worry because Akito can be…temperamental, I guess you could say. I just don't trust him very much. It makes me wonder what it was that he and Shigure talked about. And I worry about…"

He looked like he was searching for the right words. I was on the edge of my seat. I felt he was on the cusp of telling me something terribly important and it was both exciting and scary. I was excited that he was finally talking to me, excited that my fears about his feelings for me were not true. But I was scared because he seemed so agitated.

He looked up and me and his eyes were sad. "Minna please forgive me. The way I've been acting, I can see how you might think those things you said. But honestly, Minna, I think…I've been afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" but even as I asked, the image of Akito in the dark upstairs room, which had so quickly transformed into his private domain, filled my mind.

Yuki ducked his head and his bangs hid his eyes. "Minna, you're a kind person. You and your grandparents are good people, but there are things…" He seemed to be struggling very hard to say whatever it was he was trying to say. "There are things about my family that you don't know. We…we're not normal. And since we're staying with you for the time being, I think it's best that you know that." I felt my stomach sinking, sensing where this was leading. "So that you understand," he continued, "why it's better for you not to get close to us."

There it was. Whether it was for my own good or not the rejection hurt. My cheeks felt hot and my throat was tight. _So is this it then?_

"But," he continued, "I'm…I've been selfish. I'm being selfish now." I felt a twinge of hope. These words were so much like Haru's on the bridge and I waited anxiously to see if they would lead to the same result. "Minna." He continued to look at the table his eyes hidden. "I do want you to like my family…well, I want you to like me."

I stared at him. His voice sounded hopeless. There was such sadness in him that I felt moisture in my eyes and tightness in my chest. "But I do!" I blurted out.

Yuki looked up at me, startled.

"I really do like you, Yuki! I like you and your family a lot!" There was a flicker of hope in his eyes and it encouraged me to continue. "So what if you guys aren't exactly normal, being normal is overrated."

His face immediately changed and the hope I had seen disappeared as if a dark hand had reached up inside him and blotted it out.

"Minna, It's not as simple as just being a family with strange habits or behaviors. It's…there are things about me…things you don't know…" He looked like he was in pain, as if saying these words was the equivalent of giving up hope.

And then my mind flashed back vividly to a night months ago in the dorms at my school. A dark room. Me sobbing on the floor. Portraits of hurt and angry people, my friends, ripped from my sketchbook and spread on the floor around me. And the pain of truly being alone. The flash of memory was quick and sudden, a visceral lightning bolt so powerful that for just a moment I lost my present self and existed for just a moment in the past. I felt my own raw wound and the insecurity and fear of that night wash over me.

I reached out almost without thinking and grabbed Yuki's hand which sat on the table between us. The shock of the touch was like a jolt of electricity passing between us. Yuki looked up his eyes wide and startled, and I was tempted to pull back my hand. _Minna, you're over dramatizing things and you're freaking him out._ But I wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Please," I heard myself say in a small voice. I kept my eyes closed, knowing that if I looked at him I wouldn't have the courage to keep talking. "Please just…don't isolate yourself. I…I know that you have something you don't want me to know about you. And I can't make you share that with me…I can't ask you to…I'm sorry for acting this way." It was too much not knowing what he was thinking of me. I gave in and looked up at him. He was looking back at me waiting, listening intently. There was no repulsion or judgment in his face, so I kept going. "I think that everyone has something inside that they're afraid to share." _My dark room, a painting with a red face and black hollow eyes._ "Something that, were other people to know about it…they might be repulsed by it…and sometimes if you share it you are rejected." The truth of this hurt my chest, and Yuki's fear seemed all too justified to me. "Maybe you already have been rejected, I don't know…I don't know if it's presumptuous of me to say all this but…I have to believe that even if some people reject that part of you." _That part of me._ "I have to believe that somewhere there will be someone who won't, someone who will be able to love all of you…even if they've seen something unlovable. I have to believe it…otherwise…" I stopped. Because by now I didn't know whom I was really talking to, myself or Yuki. I felt tears pricking my eyelids, but I looked at Yuki's eyes and they were so intense, drilling into me, hanging onto what I was saying. And I allowed myself to think for just a minute that perhaps this all meant as much to him as it did to me. "I have to believe it," I continued looking into his eyes, "because if I don't, I won't be able to keep going." He was holding my hand fast. "Yuki, I don't know what is inside you, and I can't ask you to trust me with something you don't feel you can. But…I want to be your friend. I don't want you to be alone."

That hung in the air between us, and the awareness of how much I'd said and what I was doing washed over me in a wave of self-consciousness. I felt exposed looking into his eyes and I lowered mine embarrassed, and wishing I had kept my mouth shut. I desperately wanted to backpedal. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "It was wrong of me to say something like that about you. I haven't known you long enough to..."

I tried to pull my hand away in my panic but he gripped it holding it in place on the table. "Please don't!" he said. I looked up. His eyes were closed, his body rigid and I felt the hand holding mine so fiercely was shaking.

"Yu-Yuki?" I ventured in a small voice. I was terrified that I'd upset him so badly.

His eyes opened and he looked at me gaze still intense. He looked down at our hands then slowly and self-consciously drew his back. His expression was apologetic. My hand felt cold and tingly sitting alone on the table.

"I'm sorry for acting this way. I've…I've never spoken like this with someone before. I don't really know how to act."

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." I was becoming aware of how often we apologized to each other during this conversation. It might have struck me as funny in another setting.

"No it's not that!" Yuki's hand reached towards mine again reflexively, but he stopped himself and made a fist with it on the table. "Minna," I met his eyes and for some reason it felt like they were saying a lot more than his words. "Minna, you haven't said or done anything wrong. In fact um…" He glanced down nervously at the table. I waited, an acute sense of anticipation in my stomach still unsure of what was happening. Yuki pressed his lips together and looked up at me through his bangs. "Would it be alright if I sat beside you in the movie theatre?"

I smiled. Relief and happiness washed over me so strongly I couldn't control the ridiculous smile that I knew was stretched across my face. "Yes, yes I would really like that."

Yuki's eyes brightened and he smiled back. Not the nice polite smile I'd been used to seeing from him lately, but a real sincere smile that lit up his face so much it was breathtaking. _What kind of secret could someone who can smile so beautifully be guarding so carefully?_ But at that moment I didn't really care. Something had just happened between us. We looked at each other and I felt like the wall that had stood between us for so long had evaporated. I looked into his eyes and I understood something in them. A sense of ease surrounded us that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. I felt a peaceful happiness inside.

"Yuki! Minna!" I looked up at the chipper sound of Momiji's voice. Sure enough there was Momiji waving from the small passenger box of a miniature train driving past. He said something to the driver and the train slowed to a stop. Momiji jumped out and ran up to join us. "oooooooh! Pretzels!" he said admiring our snack.

"Yup! I got you one," I said, holding up the back. "Cinnamon Sugar."

"Yum!!!!!!!" Momiji accepted it excitedly.

I saw the train was leaving, "Oh did you want to get back on the train?" I asked.

"Oh," Momiji looked at the retreating vehicle. "That's okay. I already rode it around the mall one time through." Momiji said, unfazed, as he took a seat and dug into his pretzel. "The engineer said he couldn't delay the train, so I thought I would ride it and try to find you on the way, but I came through here once and didn't see you."

"Oh, you must have just missed us then," Yuki said. "But where's Haru?"

Momiji blinked. "Haru? I haven't seen him."

"You mean he wasn't the one who told you to go ahead without us? We sent him to tell you that we'd meet you later."

Momiji shook his head. "Mhm-mm, I never saw him."

Yuki and I exchanged a worried look.

"Do you think he got lost again?" I ventured.

Yuki sighed and sunk his head onto his palm. "He probably did. It's my fault; I should have known better than to let him go."

"Maybe he found a store he liked and wanted to buy something," Momiji offered, enjoying his pretzel immensely.

"He can go where he likes, but will he be able to find his way to the restaurant in time for dinner?" Yuki wondered.

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time then thought of something. "Does he have a cell phone?" I asked.

"He did but it got broken in Japan. Besides, our cell phones don't work in America," Momiji explained.

"Well, crap. If he had a cell phone, we could call him," I said, glancing at the display. It was 4:30. We had an hour before dinner.

"Hm. We should Ask Hatori about getting some phones for us to use while we're here," Yuki mused. He sighed and stood up. "In the meantime, we should probably go find Haru."

I stood too. "Do you really think he's lost?"

Yuki thought. "Well, he may have just found a store and gotten distracted. But there's a chance that he might not find his way to the restaurant in time. So it's probably best that we look for him."

In the end, we decided to split up in opposite directions so that we'd eventually meet halfway round the circuit. I hoped that an hour would be enough time for us to find him. Momiji wanted to go with me since we hadn't gotten to do as much together yet. We waved goodbye to Yuki as he set out down the other wing of the mall, and I still felt that new sense of ease between us.

"Did you and Yuki have a nice talk?" Momiji asked, probably noticing my smile.

I looked up at him and wondered I was just imagining the knowing expression he seemed to have.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "We did."

* * *

**^^ Thanks for reading this far. I'm happy too see new readers. Rainbowsarerare gets another shout out of love for the support and encouraging reveiws. I really appreciate any input or thoughts you guys might have. And I take each comment into consideration as I'm writing so if you have thoughts or opinions you are welcome to share them. See you next chappy! **


	13. Candy and Bunnies

**LOL! based on the last two chapter titles it sounds like I'm writing an unbearably chipper children's series! oh dear. Anyway. I apologize for how late this update is as well as the shortness of the chapter. shortly after I released the previous chapter we experienced a death in the family. I was particularly close to this person, so as you may imagine writing was impossible for a while. But things are healing and I feel able to get back to work again. I debated whether or not to release such a small light chapter or try to write a considerably denser and lengthier one. In the end, I wanted to go ahead and submit something rather than delay the post longer, as a sort of apology offering, meager as it may be. Work on the next chapter has already begun. Anyway, to those reviewers whom I couldn't PM, Lillt-Anne and D-fan, your reviews were very encouraging so thank you for taking the time to respond, I hope you are able to continue reading and that you enjoy what you read. ^^ Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

Looking for Haru with Momiji didn't really feel much like looking for Haru. I was feeling so good after my talk with Yuki that I couldn't help but run around excitedly with Momiji as we looked through the stores. In the spirit of doing a thorough job we visited each store even if just for a brief few seconds. We ran in as a cheerful whirlwind; stopped to admire a particularly nice hat or shoe, ascertained whether Haru was present or not, then giggled our way out, aware that the clerks and patrons were probably wondering why we were so excited.

_They probably think we're obnoxious, and I don't even care right now. _

In the middle of the mall aisle there are statues and fountains and kiosks as well as a giant carpeted keyboard in the floor that you can step on to play music. This occupied us for at least five to ten minutes. Finally, I suggested we move on since we were losing time. I'd noticed a few children standing around eyeing the strange "grown ups," probably too timid to actually approach and ask for a turn.

We stopped by the candy store to pick up some sustenance. Momiji seemed to want to try a little of everything, but in the end settled for a bag of gummy fish and a giant lollipop. I mixed a bag of sour gummy strips with gummy sharks. I shook the bag so that the sour mix coated the gummy sharks as well. It was my favorite candy store treat. I let Momiji try it too and he said he liked it, but preferred the sweeter treats himself.

We settled into a relative silence as we focused on eating candy for a while. _Hm, I've already had a pretzel and now candy. I need to save room for dinner._ Momiji did not seem to share my concern as he pulled me towards a dip-in-dots vending machine he'd spotted. It was remarkable how light and airy I felt. I hadn't felt so good for nearly a week. _It's probably because of what happened with Yuki. The majority of my anxiety was probably due to my concern about what Yuki thought of me. Now that that seems resolved, I almost feel like I have no worries. _I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Yuki seemed to already be taking a prominent place in my consciousness. _I wonder how that happened?_

"Here, try this!" Momiji smiled and held a spoonful of the rainbow ice cream dots towards my mouth.

I heard a giggle to the side and glanced over at the two young high school girls eyeing us. It surprised me. _Do they think we're together?_ I looked back at Momiji's smiling face and was struck by the realization that along with his cousins he was incredibly attractive. His blond gently curling hair and light brown almost-gold eyes were stunning. He still had delicate boyish features but it suddenly came over me that my first impression of him as a "little blond kid" didn't quite fit.

I allowed him to feed me the spoonful of ice cream, and surprised myself when I blushed. _How old is he again? There were supposed to be four guys around my age, and one in Junior high. But Hiro is in Junior high. Does that mean that Momiji's around my age?_

"Um…Momiji?"

"Mm?" He responded, mouth full of dip-in-dots.

"Um…what grade are you in?" _I don't know why I asked that instead of his age._

"I just graduated high school, same as Haru." He smiled.

I blinked. "Wait! You and Haru are the same age?"

"Yup!" He smiled. "We're in the year under Yuki and Kyo."

My mouth was hanging open. But I couldn't help it. _How in the world can he and Haru be the same age!!!!! Momiji seems so much younger! And I could have sworn Haru was older than me!_

Momiji giggled. "Surprised? But it's true! Haru and I are the same age!"

He seemed pretty amused by my reaction. _I guess it's true that Asians age well._

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! You two are just so…different." I was worried that I had insulted him.

He laughed. "Minna's never rude! Come on, Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the next store.

For some reason knowing that he was my age seemed to change the feeling of being with him. I felt flustered when he grabbed my hand. _All this time I've been thinking of him as a younger guy so I haven't been careful at all about how I've acted around him. Now I'm not sure how to act._

If Momiji noticed my shift in energy he didn't show it. And his casual attitude put me at ease again. It was too hard to be nervous around him; he was too cute.

"Ah! We have to stop in here!" he said pulling me towards a bright store.

I looked up at the sign. "Build a Bear?" It was a shop I'd looked at many times but had never really visited. In it were assorted plush animal exteriors minus their cotton interior and clothing. A child could chose an animal, watch as the store clerk stuffed it with cotton to the desired thickness and then deck it out in just about any outfit imaginable. I liked the idea but never felt comfortable paying what I considered an exorbitant price for customization.

"Do you really think Haru would….?" My question was cut off when I looked into the store and saw the unmistakable figure of Haru with his studded jewelry and impassive expression standing by the stuffing machine intently watching the clerk pack cotton into a crocodile. I didn't even know they sold crocodiles. The sight of Haru with his intimidating appearance in the middle of the bright pastel store full of cheerful plush animals was almost as odd as the idea of Momiji and him being the same age. But remembering how Haru had found his way to the toy section in the grocery store I was beginning to feel like this type of behavior wasn't that unusual, at least not for Haru. It was still amusing though, particularly considering the concerned and fierce looks several mothers were throwing his way as they watched their kids select their purchases.

"How did you know Haru would be here?" I turned to ask Momiji, but he was no longer at my side. I hadn't even noticed he'd moved. I glanced around the store and finally spotted his blond head near the bin of un-stuffed animals. I started over, "Momiji?" But when he spotted me approaching him he rushed over pushing me towards the entrance. "No, no, don't come this way! It's a secret! You wait outside and I'll make sure to bring Haru-chan with me when I come out!" He seemed really excited so I just laughed and agreed to wait for them outside the store. I glanced back over at Haru before leaving. He was fingering what looked like a tiny black punk-goth outfit complete with dog collar necklace. _A goth crocodile? That is…very different._

I found an empty bench in the middle of the walkway near the store and sat down to wait. I couldn't hold back my smiles. _I think I have an idea now what that surprise gift he mentioned will be. But those things are so expensive. I hope he doesn't spend too much money. Maybe he'll just pick out a little thing. Or maybe it's not for me at all. But he's not particularly subtle. _I felt both excited and concerned that it was too much trouble.

Having a chance to just sit and be still left me alone with my thoughts for the first time in a while. I realized that there was a sense of anticipation inside me. I felt very full but I wasn't sure of what. I sensed that something was shifting, but along with that was the sense that the best thing to do was to not try too hard to understand it. My brain felt full and I knew that I would probably be talking out the entire day with Julie that night, provided she was still up when we got back. But for now I found that sitting quietly was quite enough.

I was surprised how fast time passed sitting by myself. Before I knew it I spotted Momiji and Haru leaving the store together, both carrying the house shaped carrying boxes tell-tale of a "Build a Bear" visit. I waved to them and stood up, and they headed over, Haru stoic as ever and Momiji a ball of energetic smiles. _How the crap are those two the same age? It makes even less sense when I see it in person._

"Minna! Look, I have a surprise for you!" Momiji bounded forward, holding out the house-shaped box.

I had very mixed feelings looking into his smiling face. "Momiji you really didn't have to buy me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to. Here, open it!" He pushed it into my hands.

His smile was irresistible and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he would do something like this. I sat back on the bench with the box in my lap. Haru was now standing beside Momiji waiting for me to open the box as well. I decided to go ahead and open it rather than say anything to Haru about his disappearance right away. I pulled the flaps of the roof open and reached in pulling out the softest cream colored plush bunny I'd ever seen. It was decked out in a blue sailor suit complete with hat that had holes for its ears to go through. My delight must have been apparent because Momiji giggled happily.

"You like it?" He asked.

I looked up at him and back at the cute sailor bunny and realized the gift suited him completely. After all, his backpack was in the shape of a plush bunny, and he was so bouncy and cute himself. _Wow…Momiji reminds me of a bunny!_ I looked back at the sailor bunny and smiled wide. "I love it. It reminds me of you!" I laughed.

Both Momiji and Haru started a bit when I said that. _Oh crap! Was that an insulting thing to say? After all he is out of high school. Of course he wouldn't want to be compared to something like a toy bunny!_ "I'm sorry! That was rude!" I blurted out.

"No, don't apologize, Minna!" Momiji said his smile quickly returning and he sat down beside me on the bench. "I got it so that it would make you think of me."

"Besides," Haru said, looking off into the distance and stretching his arms above his head. "It's accurate. Momiji bounces around a lot."

"Yup!" Momiji giggled. And I felt relieved, but still wondered at their initial reaction. _Are they just trying to make me feel better for saying something rude? I suddenly feel like I'm missing something._

Momiji's suddenly perked up on the bench beside me, "Look! There's Yuki!" He was looking past me and waving.

I turned and saw Yuki approaching us and felt a little jump in my heart. _Wow, that was an interesting reaction. Is that gonna keep happening?_ I waved and Yuki waved back smiling.

"Yuki!" Haru perked up and was at Yuki's side in an instant.

"Haru, where did you disappear too?" Yuki was stern. "We've spent almost an hour looking for you!"

"You missed me?" Haru smiled. "That's wonderful. I missed you too, Yuki."

I clapped my hands over my mouth trying to keep in my laugh. Yuki's annoyed expression made it difficult but necessary to contain my mirth. _Haru seems so tough but around Yuki he acts so cute! Yuki is older. I wonder if he looks up to him?_

"That's beside the point, Haru." Yuki sounded a bit exasperated. "You might have missed dinner had we not found you. Why didn't you just go back to Momiji?" Haru's face became thoughtful and he looked up at the ceiling. Yuki must have realized Haru was about to make another elaborate explanation of his adventure like he did in the grocery and he quickly cut in. "Never mind! It doesn't matter what happened. Momiji, do you know how long we have until dinner?"

Momiji checked his watch. "Hm…20 minutes. We could walk towards the restaurant and see what kind of fun things there are on the way!"

"That's a good idea," I put in. "It will take at least 15 minutes just to get the restaurant from here." I was now hugging my new bunny close.

Yuki noticed the addition to our party. "Oh, did you buy yourself something, Minna?"

"No, actually Momiji…"

"I gave it to her!" Momiji bounced up off the bench. "I made it myself in there as a special present!" He said pointing towards build a bear.

Yuki seemed confused. "You made it?"

"I made one too." Haru pointed out lifting up the house box he had set down beside the bench earlier. I eyed the box, wondering whether Haru had chosen the dark ensemble he'd been considering for his plush friend.

"Oh," Yuki said, looking at the store thoughtfully.

I wasn't sure how to read his energy, and I wondered what he thought about Momiji giving me a present. For some reason I felt anxious about that. But Yuki turned from the shop with a smile and suggested we set off for the restaurant.

Walking with the three of them through the mall was a little surreal. They were all attractive, but the combination of the three different personas was turning a lot of heads. _I'm invisible amid them. But that's okay. I'm not invisible to them._

Yuki and Momiji were on either side of me, and Haru walked a step behind me and Yuki. I was hugging the bunny tightly unable to suppress my happiness. Yuki didn't get as close as Momiji, but I could feel his warmth as he smiled and talked with me. Apparently he had run into Shigure getting a massage from some Asian men at a booth in the middle of the walkway.

"Idiot," Yuki muttered. "He was nearly asleep when I ran into him. He's more likely to miss the dinner reservation than Haru."

* * *

**A bit short but not unpleasant I hope. After all the last chap was pretty dense as the next chapter will probably be. Anyways as I said above, work on the next chapter has begun. School will be starting soon as will rehearsals for the show I'm in; so posting may be erratic, but I will do my best to post as often as I can. Updates on the status of new chapters will be posted to my profile, and don't feel afraid to PM me or drop a review if you think I've died or something and are annoyed at the delay. LOL! I hope everyone has gone out and bought vol 23 btw! T_T Over...it's all over. Enough of that. These author's notes are getting long winded this time. So I will say thanks again for the support, see you next chapter! and all reviews are appreciated and responded to.**


	14. Stray Cat

**Ohisashiburi! New Chapter up! Douzo! I don't own Fruits Basket. **

* * *

We were standing outside the Aquarium Restaurant waiting for the rest of our party to show up. Shigure arrived not long after Momiji, Yuki, Haru and I but no one else was there yet. When Kagura showed up Kyo-less and upset, we deduced he'd given her the slip and was now probably hiding somewhere in the mall. I felt like Kyo wasn't the only one missing, but I couldn't put my finger on who the other person was.

"Where's Rin-chan?" Momiji asked.

_Rin! Oh my gosh! How could I possibly forget Rin!_ I felt a wash of guilt that may have been partially self-inflicted. _Earlier I even tried to connect to her, and now I don't even remember she came? How two-faced is that?_

"Well, if our wayward cousins don't show up soon we'll have to start without them. We have a reservation." Shigure said.

"Such a nuisance," Yuki grumbled under his breath.

"What! Start eating without my beloved Kyo! Impossible!" Kagura vehemently protested. "I'll go find him myself and bring him back!"

"Kagura, Um… as admirable as your concern is, do you really think that's a good idea? After all it is you he's hiding from." Shigure's tone was laced with admonishment.

Kagura looked like she wanted to protest, but I was surprised to see she didn't contradict what Shigure was saying.

"After all," Shigure continued. "You have been forcing your affections on him pretty strongly on this trip."

_How can he be so blunt! Won't she hit him!_ To my surprise rather than lash out angrily, Kagura's shoulders hunched up and her eyes filled with tears.

"I know…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just I love him so much. I can't hold it in," she said in the tiniest voice.

"There there, no need to cry," Shigure said, patting her head. "Just try to work on controlling yourself. Remember we're all living in the same house all summer. You'll see him every day. No need to get to frantic about things."

Shigure's words reminded me that the summer was far from over. _It's true we'll all be in the same house. I wish I wasn't as excited as I am about that since it's likely things will just blow up in my face again._ But I couldn't keep myself from imagining all sorts of interesting possibilities for the weeks ahead in light of the pleasant events that had already taken place that day.

Shigure sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to start eating without him."

"What about Rin?" Haru asked.

Shigure laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "If Rin doesn't show up on her own, I'd imagine she's not likely to be persuaded. She knows where the restaurant is if she gets hungry." He turned towards the restaurant.

"Wait! I could go look for them." I was surprised when the words came out of my mouth. _What am I doing?_

Shigure turned back surprised. "You really don't have to do that, Minna. Besides Rin, as I said, is not likely to be persuaded. As you've probably noticed, she can be a bit stubborn."

This I already knew. I'd given that cause up for lost before he'd even said it. All it took was the memory of the embarrassing encounter from earlier that day to make me want to hide from Rin for the rest of the summer. But as for Kyo, I'd had one semi-successful encounter with him before Akito threw a wrench into things, and now I realized that I had anther opportunity to interact with him without anyone else around. "Well, I could at least look for Kyo." I volunteered.

Kagura's eyes flamed. "A Rival!" She rushed at me shoving her face so close to mine I jumped back a step. "You're trying to steal him from me, aren't you? But you'll never ever love him as much as I do!"

"No! No! That's not it!" I protested. "I don't feel that way about him at all!"

"Kagura, Minna was just trying to be helpful," Yuki tried to intercede.

"Of course you want to sneak off and be alone with my Kyo! Well I won't let you!" I felt my face flush. _That's true, but not the way you think!_

Yuki and Momiji tried to calm her down, but I for one could not say anything. I felt my face getting hot and my throat constricting as my temper rose. All the unspoken opinions I had been holding back about her behavior towards Kyo were threatening to explode from my mouth.

Thankfully, Shigure finally intervened with a firm but not unkind hand on Kagura's shoulder. Kagura instantly ceased her tirade and shrunk into the meek posture of a few minutes before, looking up at Shigure with a guilty expression. I was reminded of the poke in the ribs he had given Ritsu to similar effect. _How is it that Shigure knows the on/off buttons for their crazy explosions?_

"Kagura," He said gently. "Minna was just trying to be helpful. Shouldn't you be showing her your appreciation? It's not very kind of you to accuse her like that."

I began to feel myself cool down as Shigure's reasoning overtook Kagura's irrational jealousy.

"Okay." Kagura gave in, but she eyed me suspiciously and I knew better than to expect an apology.

"Well, I'll be off," I said, affecting a cheerful tone. "I'll try to hurry back; don't wait for me though. Maybe I'll bump into Rin too." I turned to go.

Shigure laughed nervously, "Well…perhaps…you never know. Don't look too long for Kyo. No need for you to miss dinner too."

"Thanks!" I waved, and ran off. I let out a growl of frustration when I was out of earshot. My anger for Kagura was still hot in my chest. _I don't have words for girls like that!_ The impulse I had felt back there was so violent that only afterwards as I canvassed the mall did I realize I had wanted to hit her. _That's crazy, I don't hit people. I don't even WANT to hit people. Since when do I feel like hitting people? _Now that I was alone I thought about some of what had happened in just the past few hours. _Lately, it's like all sorts of things are coming out of me that I didn't know were there. I feel like I don't even know myself._ The thought troubled me. Suddenly I had the strangest sensation of being uncomfortable in my own skin. _What's happening to me?_

I moved quickly through that mall, wondering if I should have volunteered. The mall was huge and I could spend an hour looking without spotting him. _He shouldn't be too hard to spot though, what with that orange hair. Come to think of it almost all the Sohmas have unusual hair. Haru's is white with black roots, which I guess could be an intense bleach job. Yuki has silver hair like I've never seen before, and even though the others have fairly natural colors, don't Japanese people usually have black hair? Do they all dye it? I can't really imagine Kyo dying his hair. And what about Kisa? Would a girl that age dye her hair? It doesn't seem to fit. Maybe their family is mixed European or something._

Looking for Kyo on my own was very different than looking for Haru with Momiji. I completely bypassed most stores, unable to imagine Kyo setting foot in them. I tried to think of someplace where he'd be likely to kill time but I couldn't think of any place. _For that matter I can't imagine him hanging out in the mall at all. I'd suspect him of going home if that were an option, but it's not. Would he wait outside? It's kind of hot in the parking lot. That would be so unfortunate._

I contemplated heading for the exit since it seemed the most likely place, but almost as if on cue I heard an unmistakable grouchy voice that was now colored with concern and a bit of annoyance. "Okay, okay, calm down. Now where did you see her last?"

I caught sight of his orange head. He was sitting on a bench in the middle of the walkway and a tiny girl with brown hair in pigtails wearing a pink jumper was standing in front of him sniffling. _She must be lost._

"At the penny fountain," she whimpered in a small voice.

"Penny fountain," Kyo muttered, scratching his head. "Where the hell is that?"

The child began to wail.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! Don't do that, okay? Look, we'll find her. We'll go find her right now."

She looked up at him with big watery eyes. "Promise?"

Kyo huffed and looked at the girl for a second, then held out his pinky. "Promise."

I blinked in surprise. _A pinky promise? When's the last time I saw that?_

The little girl seemed to like it though and quickly hooked her pinky in his with a watery grin.

"Alright, come on," he said, gruffly rising from the bench.

The little girl took hold of his hand and popped three fingers in her mouth, and I thought the picture was endearing. How this little girl managed to single out the gruffest person in the mall to help her was beyond me, but from the look of things she had not made a bad choice. _I guess kids can sense these things…like dogs or something. _

I did not feel like revealing myself to him just yet, even though it would delay us. I was enjoying this side of Kyo and worried it would disappear if I made myself known. So instead I followed them like some kind of strange creeper, as they looked for the little girl's mother. It did not take long. The mother was just a few stores down talking to a security manager, about the whereabouts of her daughter.

The little girl spotted her mother first and ran to her, releasing Kyo's hand, her rescuer forgotten. At first, mother and child were too concerned with hugging and kissing to think about anything else. I saw Kyo take this opportunity to make himself scarce in the crowd. _Doesn't he want to at least say goodbye? The mother would probably want to thank him._ I was still puzzling over his behavior when I realized that he walking in my direction. He would notice me in a matter of seconds. _Well, you came to find him, no reason to hide now. He doesn't know you've been following him this whole time._

Then Kyo glanced up and our eyes met and I tried not to feel awkward about suddenly appearing in front of him. I must have surprised him because he didn't say anything at first. "Well…what are you looking at?" he finally asked gruffly.

"Nothing…I just thought…why didn't you say goodbye to the little girl?"

Kyo blinked. _Well…now he knows I saw…maybe that was a stupid thing to say. Is he annoyed now?_

He shrugged. "I dunno…why do you care?"

_Yeah, he's annoyed._ "I don't know." My voice was getting smaller.

"Tch! Then don't ask stupid questions! Anyways, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off having dinner or something?"

_Oh that's right! That was the point! Oh, crap, we need to hurry._ "Well, actually, I came to get you, since you didn't show up."

"What the hell for?"

_That's a good question._ "Well…because we wanted you to be there."

"Like hell you do. Nobody actually cares if I'm there or not except Kagura, and she's the reason I didn't want to go in the first place."

The mention of Kagura made me mad again, and for some reason so did his attitude about whether we wanted him there or not. _Well if you're going to act that way when people invite you to things…_ "Look, I know it's been out of hand with her, and it's true she acts a little crazy. But…"

"Crazy—she's insane!" Kyo erupted. "I can't get her to listen to anything! She won't leave me alone for a second or listen when I tell her I don't want her around!"

_Wow, so he's been that straight forward with her. And that hasn't worked. _"Well then…shouldn't you try to find some other way of getting her to stop? You can't just keep running from her. It's obviously not helping." My tone was getting sharper.

"It's better than being around her and getting strangled to death!"

"But then you just end up alone, hiding by yourself! Is that what you want?" I fleetingly wondered if I would regret the audacity of what I was doing, but his heat was fueling mine.

He flushed. "What, are you an idiot? Of course I don't want to be alone. Who does!"

I felt the heat around my neck when he called me an idiot. _Of all people I'm not stupid enough to think anyone wants to be alone. _"Then why don't you do something about it!"

"Shut up! Why is this such a big deal to you anyway!"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know! Then why the hell are you bugging me!"

"Because you're always alone and I hate it! I hate that Kagura acts that way around you because it makes you run away, and I hate that you let her chase you off. And when I think about everyone sitting at dinner and you out here by yourself, I can't stand it."

The words hung between us in the silence that followed this speech and I found that my heart was beating relatively fast. I took a few deep breaths and the growing consciousness that I'd said a lot more than I'd ever intended crept up in me. I became more self-conscious when Kyo at first said nothing, but looked at me with an expression I had no idea how to read. That combined with the awareness of the public nature of our scene made me feel increasingly ridiculous and uncomfortable.

Kyo finally spoke. "Why do you care so much? It's not your problem."

It was all I needed to give me reason to want to melt into the floor. I ducked my head. "I know…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that, it's none of my business…"

"Wait! You…you don't have to apologize. It's just weird." I looked up at him in surprise. His voice was still gruff, but more than anything he looked confused and slightly distrustful rather than angry. He scratched the back of his head. "You know, you're really weird."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. He'd said it with the most genuinely perplexed expression, and I knew he wasn't trying to insult me. He was just making an observation. "That's probably true." I conceded, the laughter relieving some of the tension in my shoulders. "But still, It would be great if you'd come back with me to dinner. Please?"

Kyo sighed in exasperation, but at least he wasn't yelling. "I don't want to."

"I know, but…it might not be so bad. For instance you don't have to sit beside her. You could sit beside me if you wanted." The words were out of my mouth before I thought and I blushed immediately. "That is only if you wanted to. You certainly don't have to." I felt like I was scrambling to cover my back. "You can sit wherever you want, just come eat?"

Kyo looked at me with an inscrutable look for a minute then sighed and walked past me in the direction I'd come from. He motioned for me to follow. "Well, come on…if it's that important to you," I heard him say gruffly.

I quickly ran after him, unable to restrain my smile. I looked at the stiff gruff posture of his back as I followed. I thought back to his behavior with the child. _You know…I think he's a softie underneath that bristly personality. I think I'm still a little afraid of him but there was something about him just now that was…I don't know…sensitive? After all I did just yell at him without getting eaten alive. It actually turned out pretty well. Come to think of it I can't really believe that I actually convinced him in the end. Maybe he doesn't dislike me after all._

_

* * *

_

**Ta da! Sorry about another short chapter, but I'm working on the next one and the next one after that actually. I just finished Undergrad so that's what's been taking up my time. Hopefully I'll get a chance to work on SWTS now in the copious amount of spare time I have. If you're still with me thanks for sticking around! And now for some review business: **

**To Lillt-Anne: Your enthusiastic review makes me so happy. THanks so much! ^^ I hope you get a chance to read more.**

**I read and respond to all reviews so if you have any thoughts at all or ideas just drop me a line. For those readers who were so amazing as to PM me with a review, I really appreciate it. ^^ In the meantime I'll keep working. Loves and kisses.**


	15. Eating under a Dolphin

**Ohisashiburi! It's been a while. In the considerable interval of time between publishing THIS chapter and the last one I was able to take a trip to Japan. I highly recommend it. ~_^ Many pretty boys. ^^ and awesome people. Also in that time, Opry Mills mall, in which this and previous chapters take place was severely damaged during a large flood. (more on that at the end) So this chapter is dedicated to all those people in Nashville helping up with the city clean up as well as the mall restoration. Anyway, as usual this chapter was a long time in coming. So it's probably best to just get on with the disclaimer and let you read. I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or the Pixar film _UP._ **

* * *

When we got back to the restaurant, the others had already been shown to the table. I told the host what party we were with, and he led us in. Then I started bouncing. The reason being that the whole restaurant was decorated with an under-the-sea theme. The walls were real aquariums with live fish and sea creatures swimming inside. There were also decorative stuffed fish and sea animals suspended from the ceiling as if swimming through the restaurant. I couldn't contain my excitement. The truth was I'd always wanted to eat here, but because it was a somewhat expensive restaurant for someone on my salary I'd never had the opportunity.

"What are you so freaked out about?" Kyo asked gruffly.

"Fish! I love fish!" I clapped my hands in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Look! There's a shark hanging from the ceiling!"

"You like that? Looks creepy to me." Kyo said eyeing the 10 foot replica of the animal hanging above the happy diners.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. But then I'd expected him to be much more annoyed with me than he was acting. "I like things that scare me." I admitted.

"That makes no sense." Kyo said. "Why would you like something you're afraid of?"

"I don't know…but every time I have a major fear I eventually get obsessed with it. I've been terrified of sharks since I was about 9, and soon I got completely obsessed, reading books on them and watching as many shark movies and documentaries as I could find."

"Well, I don't get it. But OK." Kyo shrugged.

I laughed, both at his reaction and at my silliness. The events of the day were getting to me and I knew my giddiness was only partially due to floating sharks. It felt like ever since we'd arrived at the mall I'd entered into a very pleasant alternate reality. I was already making plans in my head to call Julie and tell her about everything that happened as soon as we got home.

Momji caught sight of us waved us over to a table with a dolphin suspended above it. We walked towards our party, but Momji didn't wait and hopped out of his seat so that he could lead me by the hand towards a seat between him and Yuki. "Minna sit here by me!"

"Ah! So the prodigal returned!" Shigure beamed good naturedly at us. "You must have some special powers of persuasion, Minna. That didn't take long at all." He was sitting at the head of the table like a patriarch which didn't really suit him at all. Momiji's seat was at his right and there was an empty seat to his left. Kagura sat next to this empty chair with gleaming eyes that watched Kyo approach with pointed expectation.

_Well, crap I should have known she would rig this. Not only can I not sit by Kyo but he'll have to sit by the one person he wants to avoid, and it will be my fault. How can I fix this? _

"Sit here! Sit here!" Momiji continued to urge me as he pulled out my chair from the table. I hesitated. _Ok, my seat is across from Kagura's so even if I wanted to give Kyo this one it would be no better, especially since it's also beside Yuki. Haru's sitting beside Kagura across from Yuki, and the only other empty seat is at the end of the table across from Shigure…cattycorner to Yuki…If I sit next to Yuki and Momiji, Kyo will think I didn't mean it when I said I'd sit by him. The only option is to ask someone to move. But that would be too much trouble wouldn't it? And Kagura would throw a fit, and what if I hurt Momiji's feelings if I ended up not sitting by him? But if I just take the seat saved for me then Kyo might think I didn't want to sit with him in the first place, which isn't true at all._ Of course it took very little actual time for all these thoughts to run through my head, but even so, I was so mixed up that I was hesitating for an awkwardly long time.

I felt a tug on my arm. Momiji was seated looking up at me with big eyes. "Minna, why aren't you sitting?"

"Oh! Well…I…I just didn't know if Kyo…" I looked over and saw to my surprise that Kyo was taking the seat by Kagura with almost no hesitation.

"What are you standing around like an idiot for?" He looked back at me, "Sit down."

I did, quickly and sheepishly. Kyo's look both relieved my concerns and made me feel a little silly for having them. _So over-dramatic, Minna._

"Yay!" Kagura cheered, "Kyo's sitting by me!"

"Don't freak out!" Kyo snapped. "I just don't wanna sit by that damn Yuki."

"As if this seat could be meant for you in the first place." Yuki said coldly, sipping his water.

"Shut up, you damn rat! No one asked for your opinion!"

"You're so loud." Yuki scowled at him. "You're going to get us kicked out of the restaurant, when Minna went to all the trouble to bring you here."

"Shut up! It's not like I asked for anyone to come get me! So you better keep your smart ass comments to yourself or I'm gonna make you!" I heard silverware clatter at a neighboring table at the outburst, and worried Yuki's prediction would come true. _Maybe it would have been better had I left Kyo alone, he doesn't seem particularly happy to be here after all. He's probably annoyed with me right now._

"You talk as if you could actually do it." Yuki's tone betrayed his annoyance.

Kyo looked ready to jump across the table, but Shigure put his hand atop Kyo's head restraining the violent impulse. "Now you two, please behave yourselves. At least until we've had time to order and eat. I'd rather get kicked out on a full stomach."

"You haven't ordered yet?" I asked trying to steer the conversation in a less confrontational direction.

"Just drinks. We were waiting for you." Momiji smiled at me.

"Oh you didn't have to wait." I said.

"No harm done." Shigure smiled. "There's plenty of time to order and eat before the movie so long as these two don't hold a martial arts match in the middle of the restaurant. As impressive as that would be."

_Kyo and Yuki do marial arts? I guess that's why Kyo's always picking a fight._

Kyo looked like he was barely suppressing his frustration. The waitress chose that unfortunate moment to appear and ask him what he wanted to drink.

"What?" His surprised tone was probably gruffer than he'd intended and I saw the waitress jump.

"I asked what you'd like to drink, sir." She recovered quickly.

"I don't care, water's fine."

"Alright then, and how about you?" The waitress turned to me.

"Water's fine for me to." I said.

"OK, and are you all ready to order now?" She addressed the table.

I quickly grabbed the menu, intent on making a quick selection so the others didn't have to wait.

"Do you need more time?" Yuki asked.

I looked up to respond and found myself looking right into Yuki's large amethyst eyes. He was leaning toward me slightly and I felt my face grow warm. _I hope he doesn't notice._ "Um, no it's OK. You guys go ahead and order. I'll just go last. Oh! That is if Kyo's ready to order too." I added hastily looking towards Kyo.

"Yeah sure, I just want fish anyway." Kyo said doing his best to ignore Kagura nuzzling his shoulder.

"What kind of fish would you like?" The waitress asked.

"I don't care just bring me something that's not too weird or fancy." Kyo shrugged his shoulders but it didn't seem to affect the amorous Kagura at all.

"Well, we have a really nice grilled salmon glazed with …"

"That's fine! Just bring that!" Kyo interrupted the waitress before turning to Kagura, "Would you stop that!"

"Aw, but I missed you when you disappeared!" Kagura whined.

"Why do you think I disappeared? You were dragging me around all day and wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Um excuse me, miss." The waitress tried to get Kagura's attention. "What would you like to eat."

"Kyo, you know that I love you." Kagura continued on in romantic oblivion. "I'd do anything for you!"

"Yeah, except leave me alone, which is what I want you to do!"

"Um, miss…"

"She wants the shrimp sampler meal and I want the kids chicken tenders." Haru got the waitresses attention smoothly. Kagura didn't seem to notice, being busy snuggling Kyo's shoulder in a vice grip that looked like it hurt.

The waitress seemed happy to move on from Kagura, but she hesitated over Haru's order. "I'm afraid the kids selections are only for people 12 and under."

"Oh." Haru turned to Momiji. "Momiji, you order the chicken tenders for me and I'll order what you want."

"But I don't want chicken!" Momiji complained.

"I'll order what you want and give it to you. Just order the chicken tenders." Haru turned back to the waitress. "That's OK isn't it?"

"I guess so, if he's not over 12. How old are you, hon?" She asked Momiji.

"I'm the same age as him." Momiji answered without hesitation.

Haru looked at Momiji annoyance just visible. Momiji beamed back unrepentant.

The waitress showed her annoyance for only a moment, but then like a true comrade in arms she pulled up a smile from her reserves and addressed Haru politely but uncompromisingly. "I'm afraid that you'll both have to order from the adult menu then."

Sending one slightly betrayed look towards Momiji, Haru turned back to the waitress. "Then I'll have the lobster tail and crab leg meal."

"That's three times as expensive!" Kyo managed to burst out in spite of the strangle hold of love Kagura had him in.

"It's OK, Sensei's paying." Haru responded.

"Oh really! That's really nice of him!" I smiled at Shigure.

"Ahahaha! Oh it's nothing really!" Shigure happily received the compliment. "So please order whatever you like. Although I'm not sure I can afford two lobster meals."

At first I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I realized that he intended to pay for my dinner as well. That and the mere suggestion that I would ever order lobster with someone else's money mortified me. "Oh no, Please! I brought money with me for dinner. You really don't have to worry about it."

"I insist!" And he did. Grandly at that. "Why if you don't let me treat my kind hostess every once in a while my feelings will be hurt!"

_How am I supposed to counter that?_ "Oh…well, I guess if you really want to. But thank you so much! It's really kind of you!"

"Be careful, Minna, you'll inflate his ego." Yuki warned mildly, having already ordered.

The waitress turned to me and I ordered a very simple fried shrimp meal, uncomfortable getting anything too nice.

As I ordered I heard Shigure whining in the background. "Yuki, is that a way to talk about your loving Cousin who gives you food and shelter!"

"It's just one meal." Kyo grumbled. "Don't act so high and mighty about it."

"Well there's ingratitude for you!" Shigure took on an attitude of exaggerated offense. "Minna, do you see how they respond to my generosity? Have you ever heard of such ungrateful children?"

I hoped he didn't expect me to respond.

"You're so loud." I heard Yuki mumble under his breath.

The waitress finished taking Momiji's and Shigure's orders, which also took some time as Momiji kept changing his mind. She turned to the whole table one more time and asked, "Anything else?" With eyes that begged for mercy.

"Wait!" Kagura finally resurfaced from her sea of love. "I haven't ordered yet!"

"Yes you did." Haru corrected.

"I did?"

"You ordered the shrimp sampler meal."

"Really? Ha ha! Funny I don't even remember!"

"Well all right then." The waitress edged away from the table. "Your food will be out shortly." And she was gone.

I watched her leave, and hoped Shigure planned to tip well. _You did well sister. They're not an easy bunch. Now go take a well deserved 5 minute rest._

I allowed myself time to take in the decorations around us. We were sitting with our backs to an aquarium and right above our table was the figure of a dolphin hovering over the lamps.

"Do you like the restaurant?" Yuki asked to my right.

"Oh! Um, yes I love fish! This is actually really exciting for me."

"Do you like dolphins?" Momiji piped in excitedly. "I think dolphins are fun."

I laughed. "Yes, I love dolphins. I would love to swim with them someday. But I'd almost rather swim with a shark."

"Really?" Momiji looked wide eyed.

I saw Kyo make a bewildered face, but he said nothing this time. Kagura on the other hand vocalized her thoughts. "But sharks are scary! Why would you want to swim with one? It's weird."

_I don't mind Kyo telling me I'm weird. From him it's fine, but from you it annoys me._ "I think it would be exciting." I smiled.

While waiting for our food Shigure and Momiji peppered me with questions about my family and the bed and breakfast. I explained that I'd worked there every summer since I was 12. My parent's house was an hour away in Gallatin but I almost never returned there. I went to college out of state and spent my summers working at the B&B so I only saw my parents on holidays or occasional visits home.

"Do you miss your parents?" Momiji asked.

A murky feeling rose in my stomach. I tried not to let it show on my face. I smiled. "Not too much. I can see them if I want to, and I'd really rather be out of the house anyway." As I spoke I sensed or possibly just imagined a shift in the energy at the table. At the mention of parents both Kyo and Yuki's expressions seemed to close off. But their expressions didn't really change so I decided I may have imagined it. _ I hope they aren't noticing I don't like talking about this. _ "Besides I like living with my grandparents." I shifted the conversation.

"Oh yes! They're really nice!" Momiji agreed. "Your grandma is nice and round!"

Yuki and Kyo erupted at the same time:

"Momiji! That was a rude thing to say!"

"Damn it! You don't go calling people 'round'! Think before you talk!"

But I had already burst out laughing, which stopped both of their protests. "No it's OK!" I waved a hand. "She wouldn't mind you saying that at all. Actually, she'll laugh when she hears it. She likes to say that she's "built for cuddling."

"Yeah! That's what I meant!" Momiji grinned triumphantly at Yuki and Kyo. "It's a good kind of round! She makes me feel warm!"

"She'll be happy to hear that." I smiled at him.

During the conversation Yuki asked a few questions also, but mostly just listened. That in itself was distracting to me. Sitting beside him now after our conversation before, I felt incredibly aware of him. I kept my behavior normal, so I was sure no one could have noticed, but I felt as though the skin all along the side of my body closest to him was tingling, as though there was a current of energy passing between us. _I wonder if he's feeling any of this. It's probably just in my head._

Our food arrived, and for a while conversation lagged as we all set to work on dinner. After a brief interlude of chewing, Shigure began asking me questions again.

"So do your grandparents have to hire staff when you are at school? What did they do before you were old enough to help out?"

"Well," I answered, "Before I started, my sister worked there in the summer and occasionally on weekends. Her college isn't too far away so she could work during the year. We worked a few summers together when I was in high school, but after she graduated from College she got a full time job."

"You have a sister?" Yuki asked.

I felt myself blush for no reason at all except that it was startling to have his eyes fixed on me. "Yes, actually, she's my older sister. She's three years older than me, but we're really nothing at all alike. She actually doesn't like me much."

"What do you mean she doesn't like you?" Yuki asked.

I hadn't intended to broach this subject, "Well I guess we're just very different people. She just didn't understand me at all and when we were kids…well, she kind of rejected me when I was around 3 or 4 and I could never really get her to acknowledge me no matter what I did." Yuki was listening to this story very intensely, with an expression I couldn't understand. I sensed his reaction was significant, but given the circumstances I decided to continue on casually rather than bring attention to it. "But, I mean, she was just a kid and she didn't really know how to handle her feelings. Kids don't know what to do with their emotions without hurting people sometimes."

"That's true." Haru agreed. "I was like that. Remember Yuki?"

Yuki blinked at Haru. "What?"

"Remember when I hated you?"

Yuki didn't respond. The question seemed to take him off guard.

"You hated, Yuki?" I asked "Why?"

I asked the question without thinking and instantly regretted it. Surely this wasn't dinner conversation. _You brought this on by talking about your sister Minna. You didn't have to go sharing the sordid details of your childhood. They don't want to hear about it. _

"It wasn't because of anything Yuki did." Haru admitted. "I was just upset because the adults would call me stupid in comparison to him. Because Yuki…well…he's sort of special I guess you could say."

"I'd rather we not talk about this." Yuki cut in.

"OK Yuki. Minna, why do you want to be an actress?"

I was thrown off guard by Haru's sudden change of topic. My brain was just beginning to process the new information he'd given me. _A special? Like in the family? Does it have something to do with Akito?_

"Oh um," I tried to gather my thoughts to answer Haru's question. _Yuki's uncomfortable talking about that. It probably does have something to do with Akito then. I shouldn't ask any more about it. Minna, focus!_ "Well, I guess ever since I was little I've been dramatic. It always came naturally to me. There's never been anything else I've seriously considered doing. I didn't really _decide_ to try to be an actress. I just became an actress…well a student of acting right now."

"And what is it like studying acting in school?" Shigure joined into the conversation. "Do you do plays?"

As I started to explain what a university theatre program was like I realized that Yuki had gone silent. I worried about it. Momiji and Haru and Shigure were talkative enough, and Even with Kagura latched onto his arm, Kyo didn't seem more distant than usual. It was just Yuki who'd withdrawn from the table conversation into his own head. _He's already shutting everyone out again. Why do I feel like that's somehow my fault? I shouldn't have talked about my sister. _

Then in the middle of the conversation Yuki scooted his chair back from the table and stood up. "Shigure, I have an errand to run before the movie begins, so I'm excusing myself."

"Alright, Yuki, just don't be late."

Yuki looked at me and smiled kindly. "I'll see you at the theatre." And then he left the restaurant.

It happened so suddenly that I felt kind of upset by it. _Did I do something wrong? Is he leaving because I upset him? _The smile he'd given me before leaving was kind but not particularly open. _Or perhaps I'm just overreacting to things._

"I wonder what Yuki's going to do." Momiji said, eyeing the dessert menu. "Do you think he's wants to buy something?"

"Awe, who cares what that guy does anyway!" Kyo grumbled.

_That's right. I'm here with ALL of the Sohmas, not just Yuki. Just because he left that doesn't mean I can't have fun._ I mentally smacked myself and tried not to focus on my sudden disappointment at his leaving. But my guilt distracted me. I couldn't shake the idea that I had done something to upset him.

The conversation turned to the subject of the movie selection for the night, and as could be expected the Sohmas seemed to be having a difficult time coming to a consensus. The summer selection this year was a compilation of comic book movies and sequels or adaptations of preexisting franchises, the success of which hinged on the familiarity the audience had with the material in combination with state of the art action packed special effects sequences. Along side these there was one romantic comedy, three computer-animated family films, and a few adult rated action movies.

I for one was up for almost anything as long as it wasn't a romantic comedy or another unoriginal film based around CG talking animals. So it didn't surprise me much that Kagura vocalized her interest in these movies first. I didn't say anything because I was just along for the ride, not being a Sohma myself, but I knew I would be annoyed if we saw a crappy movie because Kagura was being stubborn. Fortunately Kyo was vocal enough for the both of us.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna sit through some crappy lovey dovey girl movie."

"Awe Kyo! You're mean. After all we are on a date!" Kagura pouted.

"Who said this was a date!"

_I'm sorry Kyo, please forgive me for bringing you back to suffer this._

"I agree with Kyo." Haru pitched in ignoring the scuffle taking place to his right.

_She's either trying to embrace him or strangle him. Should someone do something about this?_ I looked nervously at Shigure, but he like Haru seemed to think the behavior was acceptable so long as it didn't get us kicked out of the restaurant.

"Let's see Star Treck!" Momiji suggested.

"What's Star Treck?" Kagura asked, momentarily distracted, giving Kyo an opportunity to slip out of her vice-like arms.

"I don't know." Momiji answered. "It just sounds cool. Staaar _Treck!_" Momiji repeated the title, exaggerating his pronunciation to his own amusement and Kyo's annoyance.

"Don't go suggesting something if you don't know what it is." Kyo was scooting his chair as far away from Kagura's as was possible without joining another table.

"Minna knows what it is, though. Don't you, Minna?" Momiji asked.

Kagura was now scooting her chair in pursuit of Kyo's retreating person.

"Um yes," I answered, trying not to eye Kagura in annoyance. _I don't think he can get any more obvious with his rejection, you pushy b-…but I don't use that word._ "Actually it's a movie adaptation of an old American television show about space travel."

"Is the show good?" Haru asked.

"I don't know I've never watched it."

"Would you stop it woman! Get off me or I'll leave the restaurant!"

"Stop being mean, Kyo, or I'll never speak to you again!"

"Fine! Then don't speak to me, you think I care?"

"Kyo! How can you trample a poor girls' heart like that!"

"Gyaah! That's no reason to trample me!"

The commotion was quickly becoming a spectacle, and when I saw a waiter approaching and Shigure taking out his wallet I wasn't sure whether Shigure had signaled the waiter first, or that the waiter had approached with the intention of kicking us out. Either way, it was probably for the best that we were out of the restaurant in a matter of minutes.

"So…did we decide on a movie?" Haru asked as we walked towards the theatre.

"No need." Shigure announced, "As the acting adult and chaperone, I have already taken it upon myself to purchase the tickets."

A chorus of annoyed voices answered Shigure's declaration, and I had to agree with the general consensus that he could have said so _before_ our party was nearly kicked out of the restaurant. But when Shigure announced he'd chosen the movie _Up_ I felt a little forgiving. You couldn't really go wrong with Pixar.

With the tickets bought, the arguing stopped for a pleasant interval. Kagura was no longer physically harming Kyo, but she still clung to his arm. I felt bad. _After all I am the one who asked him to come back and now Kagura's acting like a parasite. So much for her promise to behave better. But I haven't really talked to him as much as I should either._

"So what kinds of movies do you like, Kyo?" I ventured.

"I dunno, martial arts movies I guess. I don't watch movies much."

"Oh I guess that makes sense, since you take martial arts, right?"

"Yes, Kyo and I BOTH do martial arts!" Kagura's eyes gleamed possessively with an expression that threatened to prove her skill should I challenge her claim on Kyo. The thought wouldn't normally even cross my mind, but she was beginning to get under my skin with this whole rival thing. _You keep pushing and I may be tempted to give you a reason to be jealous...woah…where did _that_ come from? _ _Minna what is getting into you today?_ It had just been a passing angry reaction, but it still startled me. I usually didn't think like that.

"Oh, that reminds me, Kyo," said Haru, "When we get back to the Bed and Breakfast I want to fight you. So don't forget."

"What? Like Hell I'm gonna waist time fighting you, you little punk! If I'm gonna fight anyone it's gonna be Yuki."

"But doesn't Yuki always beat you?" Momiji asked.

Kyo went red. "Well he's not gonna beat me next time! You just wait! When we get back I'm gonna kick that damn rat's ass!"

"Not until we've had our fight first." Haru insisted. "I don't want to fight you after he's already beaten you; you'll be too weak."

"He's not gonna beat me!"

It looked like I'd started an argument again. I'd never known a family to argue so much. But I was actually curious to see what a real marital arts fight looked like. Julie took kung fu but I'd never seen her spar. I tried to imagine elegant beautiful Yuki flattening rough boisterous Kyo in a fight but I just couldn't picture it. I idea seemed a bit backwards. But if it was true that Yuki did indeed win all the fights, it certainly revealed a lot about why Kyo might dislike him so much. Thinking about Yuki made me wonder again why he'd left dinner so suddenly. I hated the idea that I might have upset him. _What if he doesn't want to sit with me during the movie anymore? Surely he wouldn't change his mind so quickly. I hope he shows up soon. _If Yuki somehow didn't get back in time to watch the movie, I knew I would be disappointed. It's not like I didn't have fun with the other Sohmas too, but he'd really gotten my hopes up when he'd asked me to sit beside him.

* * *

**So interesting story: Not too long after I wrote the first draft of this chapter, there was a huge flood in Nashville TN, where Opry Mills mall is, as I said above. The Aquariums in the restaurant the Sohmas' and Minna ate in (in the story) burst open during the flood and, no joke, the mall which was partially underwater was literally swimming with live sharks and other sea creatures from the sting ray place and the Aquarium restaurant. The flood was a terrible tragedy in which many people died and many homes and businesses were destroyed. The mall has been closed since then for restoration and rebuilding, and when it does open again it may be very different than the mall I've described (partially) in this story. So as you read this and the final chapters of the mall arc (stretches on and on doesn't it?) just know that it's based on the memory of Opry Mills as it once was. And if you're curious and in the area of Nashville TN go check out the new mall when it opens. I don't know when that will be but I hear it's gonna be awesome. Anyway, reviews and critiques are appreciated and always responded to. Yell at me or PM me if I forget because that's a promise that I DO take seriously, even when my chapters are long in coming. Happy reading! Students starting off the new semester GANBATTE!**


End file.
